Finding the Dream
by giovanna-scribe
Summary: A mage from another time and place is troubled by her dreams. Where can she find the answers to stop the sleepless nights?
1. Myste Dreams and Calling Friends

A full moon hung in the sky like a bright silver penny. Sparse clouds drifted in the wind, which blew on this night. Its beams shone down, illuminating the keep below with a pale ghostly light. On the northernmost corner tower, a set of double doors stood open to accept the breeze. The white gauze curtains floated and fell as the young woman asleep in the room likewise tossed and turned.  
  
She was walking through a forest, the likes of which she had never seen before. Huge trees seemed to touch the very sky with their shining golden leaves. Above all a faint light permeated all as a sense of peace came over her. She came to a hill and the sight before her made her gasp. A city of trees and shining light stood before her in all its glory. She longed to go down to it, but before she could do so, the wind started to rise. Darkening clouds rolled in from the east, bringing with them ice cold raindrops and striking lightening.  
  
As she watched with a feeling of growing apprehension the view shifted and blurred into a stony keep deep in a valley. She could see hoards of monsters pouring past the inner wall. Their stench was nauseating. It was whom they were fighting that caught her eye. Men, she could see, fighting with their all against the foul hoard but steadily falling back. Next to a wall she could see one lone soldier fighting fiercely, moving quicker then the eye could see. Here and there he struck, wasting no movement. Shouting in some foreign language drew his attention, and he looked up, acknowledging the speaker who gestured him back into the fort. Before he could move, she saw him dealt a blow, which stunned him. Her soul cried out as the fighter was cruelly struck down from behind.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
She started violently awake, her heart hammering as if she had just been fighting herself. Her breath rasped from her in deep gasps. Raising herself to a sitting position, she noticed her hands were trembling. In fact, her whole body shook like a leaf in the wind. That's enough of that, she thought. She rose from her bed and paced over to small sideboard. Looking over the bottles present she selected a small slightly glowing bottle and downed the contents with a grimace. Heading over to a plush divan she struggled to calm her racing heart. As the calming potion took effect, her tremors eased and the residual fear from the nightmare began to leave her.  
  
Dark hair shimmered in the light as she brushed it out of the way. The iridescent color shone black in the night, but in the full light of day it shined as colorful iridescent blue as a peacock. The color proclaimed one thing easily understood by all.  
  
Mage, it whispered to all, setting her slightly apart from most of humanity. For the young woman sitting there shaking, Alanya Mystewalker was one of the rare population born with a mage gift. These rarities popped up only rarely in each generation, and were both feared and respected for their abilities. As such, while the gift was welcomed, most families were loath to have a child in their midst who could light a fire with a glance or teleport the family cow onto the roof of the house. Over the ages, mage schools developed as those of like-minded philosophies gathered to discuss their powers and what they saw as the proper use. Governments grew to sanction various schools, condemn others, and in general to employ the mages to enforce those condemnations. There indeed was where Alanya came in, for she worked tracking down renegade mages and neutralizing their threat however possible.  
  
From the site of her shaking from the aftereffects of her dream, one would not guess that she was one of the most successful at bringing in the most dangerous mage criminals that roamed the land. She was no great Amazon sized woman, nor terribly small and petite. She was strong from her many travels, but not overly so. Her real power lay in her brilliant mind and her powers. Alanya was one of the more successful mages of her time due to her ability to tap power from the very ley lines of the earth. Mage born children were possibly 1% of the population, and the ability to safely use the ley lines was perhaps 1% of that.  
  
A long sigh left her lips as she massaged her forehead. These dreams are getting worse, she thought. Despite the calming potion her emotions were still in upheaval. She had been having these dreams almost nightly for the past two weeks, and it was beginning to tell on her. Her few friends noticed that she was looking drawn and worn, to which she gently shunted aside their concern, making noises that she had perhaps been working to hard and that's all, thank you though. Sometimes it was simply glimpses of the forest, but more often it was the horrible scene at the keep. That was one, which woke her screaming out more often then not. After the second time of waking her neighbors she placed a silent spell on her apartments, to not disturb anyone else's sleep and hopefully keep this dreaming to herself. Although, Alanya was beginning to realize that it might be a good idea to get an opinion on if these dreams were simply the result of overwork or if they portended something more significant.  
  
Her thoughts dwelled on the fighter she saw in her dream. His fine features and hair of gold made her heart ache with feelings she typically repressed and ignored. Her training and career were demanding to the point that she had never yet felt comfortable allowing anyone close except for a rare few casual alliances that were quickly dissolved in the light of day. Each time in the dream she saw him fall she knew with all her being that it was wrong, but was helpless to change the scene. Something would have to be done, for she could not continue on in this matter every night. In the morning, she decided that she would consult the head of her order and see if she had any words of advice.  
  
She rose from the divan, glad to have at least a plan of action. A soft knock on the door made her pause, however, from heading back to bed. Alanya wondered who could be knocking this late at night. Her footfalls made only a whisper of sound as she paced to the door, opening it onto the hall.  
  
"Alanya? Are you all right? I can feel your disquiet all the way into my dreams." A young man said softly, his robe wrapped closed against the cool of the night.  
  
Alanya smiled at her visitor. "Hello Korry, come in." she replied as she kissed her visitor on the cheek and ushered him in. Korry was her year mate in mage studies, and one of her closest friends. His mage talent was very modest, and as such he resided at the school, managing the vast library of mage books and lore. Often he had Alanya tracking down rare books for him on her travels, a task she did with love for her friend. Korry came in and sat down on a couch, his robe pooling around his feet as he sat down. His magically silvered hair belied his youthful countenance, often fooling people into thinking he was older then his 29 years. Alanya sat down as well, leaning on the other arm to sit across from her friend. "It's a little late for casual visits, don't you think?"  
  
Korry studied her for a moment before looking away. "I'm worried about you Alanya, you're not sleeping, when you are up and about the keep you move one distracted. You brush aside everyone's concerns well enough that they don't ask, but they don't know you like I do." He moved forward and took her hand in his, massaging away some of the tension he felt there. "I could feel your nightmare tonight, I knew you were up."  
  
Alanya couldn't hold his earnest gaze and tell him nothing was wrong, so she simply looked down. She sighed, not knowing what to tell him. "I, I don't know Korry. I'm not really sure what's the matter." The figure of the lone fighter flashed in her mind and she closed her eyes, moisture shining there as her eyes teared up. Korry took her in his arms, holding her, as she fought off tears not very successfully. Alanya simply lay there, letting the soothing rhythm of her friend's heartbeat calm her enough so she could lie out her dreams before him.  
  
"It started several weeks ago, actually. I began having dreams where I was walking through the most lovely forest I've ever seen. Trees larger then any on this world. Their leaves shone gold on the light, and glowed silver at night. The whole city had a luminescent glow," she mused.  
  
"It sounds very peaceful," Korry noted. "I gather they didn't stay that way." Alanya shivered.  
  
"No," she whispered. She hid her face back on her friend's shoulder and he stroked her hair for a moment, knowing Alanya would continue when she was ready. "Soon, a dark shadow would rise in the east, and it brought with it terrifying feelings in my heart. I don't know what it means but something is very wrong. It's changed again. I see the forest and the shadow, but now, there is something different. I see a keep under siege from an army that greatly outnumbers it. The besieging army of monsters has broken through the outer wall, and the army begins to pull back to the inner wall. Then I see...I see him, and I can't stop him from falling," she said brokenly. Her friend sat quiet, his arms still tight around her. Alanya felt a little better for telling the dreams, but still was no closer to figuring them out.  
  
"Is there anything else you recall from the dreams?" he asked softly.  
  
"No," she replied as she shook her head. "This may be silly but, the fighter I see struck down..." she paused and sighed before continuing, "" he makes my heart want to sing for the sight of him." She could feel her face grow red and cursed herself for it.  
  
To his credit she did not even feel Korry crack a smile. He often was concerned about her solitary ways, to which she always told him he fretted too much over her and needed to pay more attention to the state of his own affairs. She could feel him thinking over what to say and simply waited, lying exhausted in his hold.  
  
"My heart-sister, these have the sound of premonitions."  
  
Alanya sat up and leaned back against the back of the couch, still close to her friend. "But that doesn't make sense, brother! I've never had premonition dreams before. Ever! And you'd think with some of the demonic people I've hunted down and the scars I've gained doing it, you'd think if I had foresight it would warn me to get the hell out of the way sometimes!" She emphasized this last with an impatient whack on the back of the couch, wincing as she hit harder then intended. Her friend smiled and took the hand.  
  
"Premonitions don't always come when we want them, sweet." He looked off in the distanceand tapped his fingers in thought, and then looked back at her. "Do you recognize the keep? Or the forest? What about either of the armies?"  
  
She shook her head negatively, black shimmering hair falling into her eyes. "No! That's what I can't understand. There is not one device I recognize, neither the keep nor the forest. I do not recognize the trees in the forest and I've traveled the length and breath of the land, you know this."  
  
He made a small sound of affirmation. "True.." he mused. Silence reigned for a heartbeat before he spoke again. "This doomed fighter you see...tell me of him."  
  
Alanya's heart lurched. "He stands tall, nigh on six foot unless I miss my guess. His long hair is pulled back in braids, and it shines like gold even in the torchlight." She whispered. "I can tell from the armor he wears he is someone important, the leader of his forces, perhaps. And the armor is very elegant, like none I have ever seen." Something else occurred to her. "He is not human," she said slowly. "He seems to emanate a light around him, and he has strangely pointed ears."  
  
"Hmmmm." Was her friend's only response.  
  
"I don't know where this person is, but I have to find him, I have to!" she said, jumping up to pace to and fro as more feelings of urgency invaded her. Each night that went by, the feelings grew. It was that as much as the returning scene of the warrior's death that woke her every night. She could no longer sit idle and let the dreams continue, she wanted to find the reason behind them. "Aside from the fact that I want a decent night's sleep, there is something driving me to find this warrior. I will have no rest until I walk this path." She said with exasperation.  
  
Korry chuckled. "Now that's my year mate," he said with a grin. It faded when he saw her begin to light all the candles in her room. "Alanya, what are you doing? You cannot mean to begin now. It's the middle of the night!" He protested.  
  
"I have to," she replied quietly. "I can't just sit back and take a leisurely approach to this. I think there is more at stake then one person's life."  
  
"You go back to bed and at least try to sleep the rest of the night, and preferably into the late morning," he retorted. "Let me search what I can find in the library texts. A little sleep missing will not hurt me. If there is a task coming that needs only you to handle it you best be rested and prepared."  
  
She shook her head negatively, her long hair swaying with the motion. "Sorry Korry," she replied. I'd like to have the luxury, but I really should get started. This dream portends to me, I can't let you do the work." She pulled a couple books off of a shelf and placed them on a much- battered writing desk. Looking back over her shoulder she didn't see him stand up with purpose in his eyes.  
  
Korry grasped Alanya's shoulder with one hand. When she turned to look at him with question in her eyes, he quickly placed the other hand on her temple and whispered a word. Alanya's eyes rolled up in her head and she sagged limply down, struck by her friend's sleeping spell. He shook his head and murmured to himself. "You always let me get by with that. How many times have I told you to keep your personal shields up even in a heavily shielded place like this. " He took a moment as he held her to scan the images of her dreams, a simple task since they were sitting right on the front of her mind, with little or no shielding surrounding the most recent one.  
  
Deftly, he caught his friend and hefted her up, carrying her to her bed. He took a moment to study her visage as he laid her on the bed and pulled up a light blanket to her shoulders. "I'm not happy with the stress I see in your face even as you're asleep my friend. You rest, I'll search out knowledge of this strange dream world you've encountered." Korry leaned down to kiss her forehead, smiling as he saw she didn't even stir. No sound was heard as he left but he sliding of cloth over the floor and the click of the door as he left to research her premonitions. 


	2. Gathering the Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own the Tolkein characters, do own Alanya.

The world is changing.

This thought echoed through Galadriel's mind as she sat watching the forest before her from the bedroom balcony of her talan. Connected intimately to her realm, the great Elvin lady felt the signals of change in her very blood. She could sense an ever-growing shadow begin to take shape in the world. Lord Elrond of Imladris had called a council to deal with this threat, of which she waited for word that had been promised her. She had been reluctant to send a contingent of fighters, as there were growing numbers of orc incursions on the fences of the Golden Wood. Ageless eyes stared unseeing as she pondered shifts in the world, from the increasing numbers of orcs, to the darkening shadow in the east. Perhaps it was time to consult her mirror, she debated, and to see if the reflections cast any clarity on the times to come.

Galadriel rose and paced gracefully and unhurriedly down the steps of her talan, nodding to the sentinel guards at the base of the steps. Her dress shimmered with thousands of exquisite tiny crystals that sparkled and shone, as the Lady's eyes themselves shone. Not a whisper of sound was heard as she trod the ground, the grass cool beneath her feet in the early afternoon sun. If one observed her the only picture would be of serenity and eternal wisdom. Here and there a subject would greet her, bowing with their hand over their hearts, as she walked the forest path. To these she smiled, bestowing to her people the knowledge that each and every one held a place in her heart.

She came to an isolated glade and descended into it. All outside noise dropped to barely a background whisper within the circle of the trees, adding a mysterious calm to the small hollow. The only sound came from the soft breath of the wind, and the bubbling of a small spring at the side of the clearing. Gliding over, a slim hand grasped a silver ewer and let the water flow into its depths. She turned towards the center of the glade and the small basin on a stand in its middle. This was the famous Mirror of Galadriel. Here the lady would search its depths in answer to her questions, and pray to the Valar that a clear vision would be granted.

The water poured into the mirror, the surface rippling this way and that, before becoming as smooth as a pane of glass. Misty images began to float in its depths. She could see the forest of Lorien underneath a great shadow. Other images that arose were one of a golden ring in the darkness, and the image of the nazgul riding forth from the Black Gate of Morder. Finally, she saw an image of the keep called Helm's Deep by the Rohirriic people, and fierce fighting enveloped it as an orc army poured over the outer wall. The final image was of her March Warden, Haldir, a fierce figure among the fighting, laying waste to many orcs. She saw him stunned by a blow, and saw the orc sword rise behind him for a killing blow. Before the blow could land however, the view shifted to the figure of a young woman standing in plain gray robes, a well-worn travel pack at her feet and a dark horse by her side. Her lovely face was framed by strangely iridescent blue-black hair that hung past her waist. Then, the image in the mirror shimmered and broke up, to become simply a pool of water once more.

Troubled, Galadriel turned away to find her husband waiting silently at the edge of the glade. His eyes darkened as he noted her unease.

"What troubles you, a'maelamin?" Lord Celeborn said somberly as he walked over to Galadriel. Galadriel met him halfway to the edge and leaned into him, enjoying the feel as his arms came around her to hold her in his embrace. She sighed and leaned her forehead onto his in an intimate gesture long turned into habit between the two.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," she said with a small smile, the phrase also an old one between them, for all the times he asked her of what she had seen in her mirror. Loosening herself from his embrace she drifted over to the side of the clearing and sat on the edge of a bench placed there.

"Then I will sit with you and ease your troubles however I might." Celeborn moved to his wife's side, placing his arm back around her and holding her to his side. "What portents have revealed themselves to you?"

"Darkness gathers across the land. The shadow grows ever stronger. I believe the Council at Imladris will speak of the one ring being found, though in whose hand I cannot tell." Celeborn's grip on his wife tightened as Galadriel continued. "The hammer shall fall soon. Our people must be ready."

Celeborn sighed. "It is as I feared. Haldir and I have been analyzing the orc attacks, and they are more frequent." He closed his eyes as his wife trailed her fingers across his temple into his hair.

"We cannot allow the world of men to stand alone." She stated quietly. She could feel in her mind Celeborn's silent agreement. And yet her mind was still troubled on the vision of the strange mortal woman seen in the depths of the mirror. "The alliance of men and elves will be honored. Some of our people will fall. That may yet be prevented, but that knowledge is still hidden. There will come a strange mortal, who will play a pivotal part in helping those of our people who join in this fight." The image of Haldir being struck from behind and the image of the woman were clear in her mind, and she shared this with Celeborn. Her lord was silent as he pondered this.

"You think they are linked for some purpose?" He replied, a faint ghost of concern crossing his brow. His wife nodded a silent assent. "Then we must wait and observe, and to hear the results of Elrond's council. In the meantime though I shall see our people ready."

"I will call our Marchwarden back from the fences. And we watch for her coming." She gave her lord one last slight smile and they withdrew, with only the wind to mark their passage.

Haldir stood concealed on the edge of his watch talan, listening to the forest. His turn on the fences was not due to end for several weeks yet he had received a summons from the Lady to return home. A birdcall caught his attention, signaling his temporary replacement was on the way. Several moments later the golden mallorn leaves rustled and the figure of an elf dropped gracefully onto the talan floor. Haldir shot him a look.

"Did you get lost on your way?" Haldir asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Ai, brother, so terribly foul tempered! I'll have you know I stopped to visit Elenwen at her post, that I might prevail upon her for some company when night falls, for it is so dreadfully lonely out on the fences." His younger brother Orophin replied with a wicked grin. Haldir merely rolled his eyes as he began to gather his weapons about him.

"If you spent half as much time paying attention to your duties that you spent on wooing the elleths, you would be up to challenging me for my position."

Orophin looked at him askance. "What?! I'd sooner kiss an orc, Haldir. With all that responsibility of yours I think my mind would burst at the seams. I am perfectly content with my position as a mere warden my brother, rather then pursuing a captains position. As it is I am busy accommodating all the elleths who swoon over my duties on the border."

Hoisting his belongings on his back, Haldir gave everything a small shake to settle it all before taking off. He did not deign to answer his brother with much more then a scowl. "Still, be certain you pay attention out here now. There was an orc patrol that almost came within our territories before turning and traveling towards Isengard. Their increasing boldness has me concerned."

"Peace, Haldir. I know your duties as well as you do yourself. All will be well." Orophin grasped his brother on the shoulder. "I shall see you back at the city when I finish your tour on the fences."

Haldir graced his brother with a small, but real smile. "I know you know your position. Carry on in my stead and I will see you anon." He nodded his head at his brother and hopped from the edge of the talan to a lower branch, continuing in such a manner until he reached the ground. Doing another check to be certain all was set, he took off at a distance devouring lope towards the warden's base camp to leave one last set of orders before he set off to Caras Galadhon.

As Haldir jogged along he could not help but feel uneasy. He knew there was nothing wrong with the manner in which he carried out his duties. He severely doubted it was because the Lady thought him overworked, although she had mentioned perhaps he could spend a few more hours relaxing without the performance of his duties hurting. It most certainly had to do with the growing numbers of orc attacks and the growing shadow she had sensed recently. A chill set in his bones that had nothing to do with the weather as he recalled his dreams as of late. He could remember few clear details from them, simply a feeling of danger.

After reaching the city, Haldir took a moment to stop and inquire of one of the sentinels where the Lady Galadriel could be found. Before the sentinel could vocalize the answer the calm mind voice of Galadriel echoed into their thoughts.

Peace, Marchwarden. You may come to me in my talan. A feeling of amusement from the Lady was felt as the two elves snapped up straight in reaction. Haldir sighed in exasperation as he felt her mind leave his.

"Sometimes, I think she does that out of pure mischief." He said dryly to the sentinel.

The guard laughed. "Aye, I think you have the right of it. Welcome back, Captain Haldir." Haldir nodded and headed for the center of the city feeling better then he had upon entering. If it had been immediate bad news, for certain the Lady's mental tone would have been much more somber. Perhaps it was more along of the lines of her forcing him to spend more time home from the fences. The Lady Galadriel had taken a personal interest in Haldir ever since he and his brothers were orphaned at a young age during the first War of the Ring. Truthfully, Haldir did hold much affection for the Lady as well, and he did not resent her meddling in his life as it was most often out of love. Occasionally mischief, he mused to himself, but most out of love.

Slowing down as he neared her talan, he took a moment to attempt to make himself more presentable. Glancing down, however, proved that he might as well give it up as a lost cause. He had obviously been out on the borders, from the well worn tunic to the scuffs on his boots. Ah well, he would live. He always made an effort to appear at his best before Galadriel and Celeborn, for despite the bonds of affection between them they were still his Lord and Lady and he was still their subject. The stairs leading up to her talan offered an amazing view of the city, and he paused to admire it.

He loved his home with a passion. It was this which led him to spend long hours on the fences and endless time on the practice fields, driving his wardens to constantly be striving towards perfection. The units he trained personally were always head and shoulder above others. Elves may complain that he was a hard taskmaster, but they could never say that he would ask something of his wardens that he would not do himself. Sighing at the view of the city, he turned back and hurried up the stairs. Before he could knock the Lady's voice bade him enter.

Stepping into Galadriel's talan he could feel the cares of his duties ease from his shoulders as her presence enveloped him. He kneeled before her and bowed his head, looking up in surprise as she caressed his face.

"Come, my march warden. This is not simply about your duties. Lay aside your weapons and sit, for I desire your company."

Haldir's eyebrows rose but he said nothing, carefully placing his weapons by the entrance and attempting to brush the dust of his travels off of him before he marred the cushions of the Lady's couch. Galadriel smiled at his actions, but said nothing, merely gesturing him to sit beside her. When he sat she moved close, laying a kiss on his brow.

"You have not done that since I was an elfling," Haldir said with a ghost of a smile.

Galadriel's eyes sparkled. "And I also remember you as an adolescent elf, protesting that you were too old to be kissed so."

Haldir smiled in remembrance for the obnoxious youth he had been. "Ay, perhaps I was being a bit silly."

"I have always loved you as a son, Haldir, for even as I saw the grieving elfling brought to my attention, I knew that within you was a strong, kind heart. Even though you do conceal it behind a gruff exterior." She said dryly. Her smile left her as she continued. "You will need this strength in the coming darkness."

Haldir grew still. "The growing shadow." he said quietly. Galadriel nodded. He looked away. "I have felt this. Not only that, but," he paused not certain how to continue. He sighed, getting up to pace. "Strange my dreams have been these past few moons. There is no sense to them, at least that I can recall. When I wake the only thing I can recall is the lingering feel of danger." An image came to him as he tried to remember the dark things that came only half formed to his conscious mind.

"Yes, Haldir? There is more you remember, I can see this." Galadriel waited for his mind to bring forth images she knew were contained inside.

"Simply, a dark haired woman in moonlight…" his words trailed off. "Neither mortal or elf, for there is something about her."

"I have seen this in my mirror," Galadriel said. Haldir started in surprise, but said nothing. "I believe this strange mortal woman has a purpose here, and somehow her destiny here in middle earth s linked with yours. For now, however, we wait for word from Elrond's council."

"Am I to return to the fences now, Lady?" Haldir asked, his thoughts whirling in confusion.

Galadriel shook her head. "Rest here Haldir, and let go your cares for some time. There will be no time for such things in the darkening days, but those days are not here yet," she said gently as she rose, cupping his face. "Search your dreams for meaning, but do not despair, for the Valar watch over us evermore."

Haldir's face was troubled, and he turned to go.

"Haldir?"

"Yes?" He turned back to her.

She smiled, a vision of loveliness. "Do not fear your heart." The Lady turned away and headed for her balcony, as Haldir stood with his thoughts in a whirl.

be nice...review! This is my first fic...constructive criticism greatly appreciated


	3. Inside the dream

Alanya's eyelids fluttered as she struggled to wake.  The spelled sleep that her friend had thrown on her was heavy, and it longed to pull her back down into its embrace.  She ignored it and hauled herself upright out of the bed.  Stumbling towards her bathing room she poured some water into a basin and splashed her face.  The cold water helped her feel more alert while she grabbed some clothes and hurriedly got dressed.  All the time she was muttering to herself dire threats against Korry.  She couldn't decide whether to turn him into a toad or just beat the living stuffing out of him.  The more she thought about it the more the latter option seemed more personal and terribly more satisfying.

Giving herself a quick look in the mirror at least assured her she looked marginally human despite how she felt.  "As human as one of the mage born can be, I suppose." She said quietly to herself while headed towards the library.  The bright sunshine coming through the tower windows splashed over the steps did nothing to improve her mood, and the first year students playing some sort of raucous game in the courtyard did not help matters tremendously either.  Some tea grabbed from the kitchen on the way began to sooth nerves shattered from the latest interrupted night.  She began to think that she might simply let Korry get away with his rather highhanded act a long as he had some good information for her.

The door to the library creaked open as she pushed inwards.  The faint musty smell of the books calmed her as it always did and she relaxed in spite of herself.  Dust motes danced in the sunlight spilling in from the windows.  Where the sunlight did not reach into the depths of the stacks, well-placed mage lights glowed cool in the stillness.  From Korry's office she could hear the faint scratching of a pen and the turn of a page.  She leaned against the doorframe and knocked, gratified to startle her friend into jumping and very nearly upsetting his inkwell.

Korry glared at her, but there was no heat behind it. "You did that on purpose," he said accusingly.  She just raised an eyebrow.  Korry had enough grace to look abashed.  "Right.  That would be the pot calling the kettle black."  He sighed, taking off a pair of reading glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Have you found anything? I assume you went diving into some of your more rare tomes to see about these odd dreams of mine."  Alanya sat down with a sigh, ensconcing herself in a much battered, overstuffed chair in the corner.  Korry laid down his quill and paced around the desk to claim the sister to the chair, another abused item that looked like it could collapse even under Korry's lean weight.

"Your dreams started about a month ago, yes?"  Alanya nodded an affirmative response.  "Well, as to the how you might be having these dreams, check you astronomical calendar.  One month ago today was Lammas night.  The walls between the various realms of spirit are thinner there then almost any other time."

"All right…that answers the how, but there still is where are they coming from and why.  I'm not as concerned with the how."   She answered.

He fixed her a scolding look.  "The how can answer the who and the why," he chided her lightly.  Alanya rolled her eyes at him but said nothing, motioning for him to continue.   Korry sighed at her impatience, shaking his head.  "I'll never make a research mage out of you," he lamented in his quiet voice. 

"You aren't the one that is getting woken up every night."

He grimaced.  "True.  I don't mind the occasional late night and such, but every night for a month might be pushing it," Korry conceded.  "I have a theory, but without evidence supporting it, we don't know how accurate it may be.   Have you ever read Talus's Chronicles?"

"Aren't those the journals of a mage from a millennia ago?"  She replied after thinking for a moment.  "He theorized the existence of other worlds, beyond simply realms for the spirit to visit."

"Let's assume his assumption of other realms is correct. Keep that in the back of your mind.  As to premonitory dreams: in the world we live in, there is the collective unconscious, created by the memories of all who have lived, and some theorize, by all who will live in the future as well.  It's that whole odd thing about space and time being fluid and simultaneous existence at multiple places in time.  That's for the more scientific to debate more fully.  That short form of what I think is happening is this:  Let us assume you are receiving premonitory dreams.  If so, I think you might be tapping into the akashic record of the world of which you dream about.  Or someone else is tapping you into it."

Alanya sat back in her chair and thought about what was being said.  "Let's go with that assumption.  But why?"  She tapped her fingers on her knee as she pondered the possibilities. 

Her friend sighed and looked away.  "There you have me.  I can't figure out why.  How do the dreams end?  Do they always follow the same pattern?"

"Yes," she said faintly.  "And the anguish I feel gets worse every time.  I think the main message I've gotten is that this is not supposed to happen."  Chills swept over her and she shivered.  The sense of wrongness from the dream contrasted greatly with the apparent pleasantness of the day outside and simply made the whole thing feel unreal.   "Still, if this isn't supposed to happen on that world, what can I, a resident of this world do about it?!  I'm a mage for goodness sake!  Not a divine being!" 

"Perhaps do what you might normally do, travel to this warrior, find them and prevent their death in that battle." He shrugged.

Alanya paled.  "Korry, the process involved in that…I've read the Talus's chronicles as well, and I just don't think that's possible.  The activation energy that that would take…its nigh impossible. Expending that much energy can kill a mage, you know this! At least I can't recall it ever being done.  Or having heard of it.   Gating from a time and place in this world is advanced enough.  Besides, you have to know where to place the gate terminus exactly, or you could end up in the middle of a wall, suspended a mile high up in mid air or at the bottoms of the ocean's depths!"

"I know, I know.  I may be only a midlevel mage, but I do know my theory."  He looked off in the distance momentarily before narrowing his eyes.  "Wait, Halbadan Keep's mage, Aldan Cardanos has also studied the subject of travel by various magical means.  I know he keeps some books on it.  We need to see the results of his study before deciding a course of action."

Alanya fixed him with a glare.  "You best not be doing this to me out a desire for more rare books you rat!  Or I really will turn you into a toad!  I still owe you for sleep spelling me last night."  She retorted. 

Korry held up his hands in mock surrender.  "I'm sorry, dear one, but you really did look like you needed it." He reached over and held her hand.  "You are the best friend a man could ever have, and I do worry about you as a consequence."

"I know," she said quietly, squeezing his hand back.  She sighed and leaned her head back on the chair.  "I just am feeling impatient for answers is all."  She released his hand and stood.  "I can travel to Halbadan's  late this morning,  did you want to go as well," she smiled wickedly.  "Last I recall, you were rather, hmm…friendly with Aldan on your last visit for a book there."

Korry gave a soft cough and blushed.  "Ahem, yes, well, he and I are well suited.  Catch me before you go and I'll consider it."  If possible he turned a deeper shade of red and muttered an oath as Alanya giggled at her friend.  "Don't you have things to do?!"  He bustled about, picking up stray papers. 

"I'll be back in a bit friend, I've got to get travel things together, its only possible to gate to within about a day's walk from the keep, the ley line energy fields are a little too wild for that sort of thing."  She gave him one last smile and slipped out the door.

A few hours later Alanya had assembled a spare change of clothes and a heavy cloak, as Haldaban's Keep was a far to the north, where weather was still unpredictable in the springtime.  Some of the sense of panic from her dreams was ebbing now that she at least had a plan.  As long as she had some idea of what she might do next, it made the present much more easy to deal with, at least in her mind.   She quickly plaited her hair into a long shimmering braid and tied it off with a tie that ended with little silver bells that chimed with every step.  Examining her reflection in the mirror critically, she decided she was satisfied.

Gone was the frazzled, stressed mage from before and in her place stood Adept Alanya Mystewalker.   She fairly hummed with an aura of power.   Hauling up her pack on her back, she headed back to the library to determine if her friend was heading with her.  This time she made a bit of noise coming in the library, so as not to startle. 

"Are we going?" she inquired as she strode back into Korry's office.  He looked up from a stack of papers and put down his pen.

"It's a nice thought, but I'm suddenly buried under a few things that need done."  He handed her a slip of paper.  "These are the books Aldan has that should be pertinent to our questions."  Then her handed her a sealed envelope.  "And this is for Aldan personally."

 Alanya grinned and held the letter up to the light. " This could be interesting…" she trailed off, pretending to study the letter's contents through the envelope, laughing at Korry's squawk of indignancy.  "Oh stuff it…you know I wouldn't peek on something important."  She gave him another smile and reshouldered her pack.  "I'll drop you a line when I get there, let you know I've got the books, like always."

"Right then," he replied as he stood.  "Safe journey, see you back here soon." 

"I will, and you will."  She replied, heading out the door.   Alanya paused and debated heading to the stables to secure a mount versus just walking from the gate terminus to the destination keep.  "Horse will be so much faster," she said to herself as she walked quickly in that direction, hoping not to get waylaid with an assignment on the way.  She reached the stables without incident and was soon saddling up her favorite mount, a middle-aged gelding with a placid disposition and intelligent enough that should she be incapacitated, he would guard over her.

She whistled as she led the horse towards a stone arch typically used as a gate entry point.  It was like this every time she headed out, she thought.  She loved having a reason for traveling, more particularly when she could gate.  There was a challenge in using the more complicated spells that she rarely used in her work tracking.  Pulling an amulet from around her neck, she grasped it in her left hand and drained it of power, channeling that power into tripping the magical lock on the gateway open.

The stones glowed and power crackled in the air, lacing it with the odor of ozone as Alanya began the process of bending time and space to create her gate.   The image through the archway blurred and shifted into a view of a hilly, rocky countryside, windswept and treeless.   She grasped Tam's reins, horse and rider stepping into the gate with long practiced ease.

A moment in time, hanging endless in the void between the worlds.  You could scream and it would never be heard in the power flows.   That is how it was when transversing a gate.  Thus, when power wrenched at her gate destination, Alanya had only half a heartbeat to realize something was _dangerously wrong_.  The step that started with in her home keep ended when she reflexively stepped through the terminus and collapsed into an unconscious heap.

_In a strange, strange forest. Far from her planned destination.  _


	4. The Meeting Outside of the Dream

_As Always: Tolkein characters not mine, I only wish they were._

* * *

Haldir woke suddenly, something disturbing him out of his reverie. He sat up in bed, the linen sheet slipping silently off his pale, lean form as he got out of bed to pace to the window. _Something is not right_, he thought to himself with a frown. Still, he could not sense anything out of the ordinary in the immediate vicinity. He sighed with exasperation. "It must be the squirrels dropping sticks on the roof of my talan again," he muttered to himself. The elf tried to go back to sleep, but after trying to get comfortable for several minutes he was forced to conclude it was a hopeless effort_. _

_Still, no real reason to get out of bed yet_, he thought idly, as he enjoyed the morning light and air streaming through the open windows of the talan. As he had mentioned to Galadriel, the odd dreams he had been having, while not disturbing every night, disturbed enough of them that he was subtly on edge. A rare chance for a leisurely morning was not to be missed. A quiet knock on the door shattered that idea, as he rolled his eyes, pulling on a robe to go open the door. His eyes widened when he found Galadriel on the other side.

"Arwenamin, my lady," he said, bowing to cover his confusion. He offered her his arm, leading her to where she could sit. "What brings you to me this morning?" he asked.

"How is it I could feel you already awake this morning Haldir when I approached your talan?" She answered his question with one of her own.

Haldir looked at the Lady before responding. "I know not what woke me. I had a faint feeling that something was wrong, perhaps, but now…" he shook his head. "I was about to discount the feeling before you appeared on my doorstep."

Galadriel smiled gently. "Peace march warden, for no danger threatens our beloved woods just yet." Haldir let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as she continued. "But perhaps something else has changed?"

Haldir pondered her question in silence. Opening his senses a second time upon waking he let them feel the ebb and flow, listening to the currents of information they brought him. One thread that trickled in was different from the others, and it was this that had disturbed him, he concluded. "There is something on the southern border, but it is not evil, there is no shadow. Only," he paused, "only a strong power."

She nodded. "Seek this out Haldir, for it may provide an answer for your dreams."

"The mortal woman?" he looked at her sharply. Galadriel simply nodded. "I will go now," he said. "Am I to bring her within the wood?"

"It is my wish."

Haldir bowed towards Galadriel. "It will be as you say." Galadriel rose with a rustle of silk. He escorted her to the door, pausing as she turned towards him once more.

"Do not be harsh with her or fearful of her, Haldir,"she continued in her calm voice. "For although her coming does precede dark times, she is not the bringer of them, but a warrior to stand against them." She smiled at him in farewell and glided down the steps towards the forest floor, leaving Haldir standing by the door.

It was short work to ready himself to retrieve the mortal. His weapons were always kept carefully ready, as was a travel pack with necessities for short durations in the wild. His golden hair he braided back into the traditional braids, and pulled the rest back into a long tail. Ha grabbed a clean shirt from his wardrobe, and donned the rest of the gray garb of the galadhrim that enabled him to move as a ghost between the trees. Lastly, he clipped his lorien cloak around his shoulders was ready to head out.

He briefly considered roping his younger brother Rumil into helping, as a shield between him and the mortal, but decided that he would also have to deal with Rumil's prying questions on the ride out. His mind quickly vetoed that idea. Bypassing his brother's talan, he headed quickly to the stables. Fortunately his mount was well rested, having not been out anytime recently. The steed began to snort and whinny when he saw Haldir walk into the stable's paddock area. Haldir rolled his eyes at his antics. "Enthusiast," he accused as he swung up onto Arandel's back.

He headed outside of the city fast; Arandel's hoof beats sounding steadily. He could reach the southern borders in due time if he moved quickly, he thought to himself. Arandel responded to his cues by lengthening his trot into a canter, settling into a pace that the Elvin steed could maintain for some time. The leaves of the mallorns flowed past like river of gold in the dappled light beneath the canopy. Despite the serenity of his surroundings Haldir was tensioned as a bowstring. Only rarely had he even met a mortal, as most were too leery of the elves to approach Lorien. In his mind, this was not a bad thing. There were also the dreams.

For nigh on a month, his sleep was plagued by dreams. There appeared to me no rhyme or reason to these, only a mismatched collection of images. Darkness covering Lorien, though, that one had been clear enough. There was the other of the woman; sitting on the edge of the wall in a great stone keep, talking with a man who could have been mistaken for one of the firstborn, so pale in countenance was he. Another was of her awaking in panic, trembling in response to some nameless fear. Her sapphire eyes were wide in her face, tears shining in their depths. It was that image which drove him to find her. The mystery of it all confounded him and made him wary.

There was also the remaining fact this was a time of coming darkness. What if the half remembered dreams of his were leading him false, and the mortal was a tool for the darkness, willing or unwilling. These were the things he pondered on his lonely ride out to the southern fence. As Arandel's unwavering hoof beats brought him closer to the borders the sense of something powerful lingering nearby began to invade his senses. The great mallorns began to thin, and other lesser trees filled in the openings near the border. Haldir cued Arandel to slow into a walk and also whistled a call for the nearest scout to conference with him. A form melted out of shadow to hail him.

"What news of the border?" Haldir asked quietly, his eyes never ceasing their scan of the surrounding territory. There was no disturbance of the birds, their songs ringing out into the clear air. No clue came upon the wind either.

"Strangely enough, all is clear. There were strange sounds in the night, but we have searched within the fences and found nothing. There is no sign of orcs beyond the border. We have increased the frequency of patrols, however. I pulled most of the off duty wardens onto the shift, and sent a runner back with the message. You must have just missed them coming into the city this morning."

"They had already spoken with Galadriel," Haldir replied distantly. "In what direction were these sounds?"

The warden gestured into the southeast. "A good ways off into the forest beyond our borders. There was no repetition, and all has been quiet since then. No orcs or goblins have been seen, no wild men, nothing. We can make no sense of it."

"Keep up the patrols as you have been. I am going to investigate." Haldir replied, not clueing in the warden that Galadriel directed him there. That, he reasoned, was between Galadriel and he, and their soon to be guest. He frowned. He was still no nearer to thinking that was a good idea, but he was becoming driven to meet the source of his dreams.

"Lord Haldir are you certain we cou…"the elf snapped his mouth shut as Haldir simply gave him a cool look. "Yes my lord. Do you require anything of us?"

"I am not expecting there to be trouble. I have been assured by Galadriel this morning that there is no immediate threat to the wood." He nodded to the warden and was off. Haldir nudged Arandel forward with his heel. Now that he had some direction, he could begin to search out some answers

Several hours later, his mood had soured somewhat. He could only tell something powerful had entered into territory near the Lorien border, not where the mortal was. It was as if her power was operating as a light, blinding him to any sense of her direction. He stopped by a stream to allow Arandel some time to drink and himself some time to think. He slid off the horses back to stretch his legs, when his elvish hearing alerted him to the presence of another horse. Quicker then the mortal eye could follow he had his bow in hand, as hoof beats sounded on the other side of the stream. A dark brown-black horse emerged from the brush, rider less. Haldir lowered his bow, eyeing the animal. The designs on his tack were unfamiliar. He had been decked out for a short journey, judging by the small pack behind the saddle.

Haldir crossed the stream, leaving Arandel to drink his fill. The other steed eyed him warily at first as he did so, snorting and stamping the earth. Haldir made no move to approach, only bowing his head and looking away as the horse approached. It snuffled his clothing and whiffed into his hair, stepping away after doing so. The steed lipped his arm, pulling on his clothing and then backing away. Haldir made to grasp the reins but the animal sidled sideways at the last minute, neatly evading his reach. He made a second reach and again the animal danced out of range, retreating into the underbrush down a small game trail. He made a third grasp and the animal quickened its pace slightly, snorting at Haldir. Haldir swore and followed the animal into the brush.

In the clearing beyond the brush, the curses left his lips as he beheld what lay before him. Looking like she was lying where she fell was the young woman from his dreams. Long used to assessing wounded fighters, he grew concerned as he examined her. Kneeling down next to her, he straightened her out to lie more comfortably. Her pulse felt faint and slightly irregular beneath his fingers, from some shock or unknown injury he was not certain. There appeared to be no injuries as he examined her, but she was cold and trembling, with erratic breathing.

Haldir pulled his cloak off his shoulders, wrapping her into it to warm her up and hopefully stabilize her. There was no sign of her waking, although after some time her breathing began to ease. As the sun moved across the sky he made a temporary camp, not entirely certain he wanted to risk moving the woman tonight. He made a small fire, more for her benefit then his, as his Elvin countenance was not affected by the cooling air.

Night had fallen before he noticed any change. A soft moan from her dew him from him contemplation of the stars, and he hurried to her side. Her eyelids began to tremble, signifying her return to consciousness. She moaned once more, her hand drifting to her head.

"I see you are awake," Haldir said quietly in the common tongue, hoping this woman would understand him. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him, going even whiter then she already was. She uttered something in a strange language and attempted to struggle up and away from him, though it was clear she lacked the strength. Haldir moved to hold her still, gently soothing her quiet. She rested against his chest, breathing hard, as if she had run a race. Haldir moved some of more blankets into a pillow, and repositioned her onto them so he could look her in the face as he spoke. Her eyes were as blue as gems, he thought, and then wondered why he was pondering such things when there were other more important questions to be asked.

"What is your name?" he tried. The woman only shook her head, saying nothing. Haldir assumed that meant that she could not understand him. When she motioned him close, he leaned in, not expecting her to touch him. Her hand reached up and tremblingly touched his forehead. For a moment he felt as if a whirlwind swept into his mind. He staggered and fell back, vertigo assailing him. When he could open his eyes without the world tilting he noticed the woman was looking at him, her eyes apologetic.

"I, I am sorry," she said in strangely accented elvish. "I did not understand your language. It was necessary for me to take the knowledge of it by magic."

Haldir bit back the sharp words, not liking the intrusion of a stranger into his mind but neither did he wish to harangue a female obviously ill. He looked over her again, noting that her color was quickly returning, as was her trembling easing. She struggled up, one long lock of hair falling into her face. Curious, he reached out and grasped it. Soft in his fingers, it shimmered in the moonlight, just like it did in his dreams. He was unaware he had spoke out loud until the woman answered him back.

"What dreams?" She inquired in a whisper.

"Something I thought simple moon dreams until I beheld you here this night." He replied. "I am Haldir of Lorien," he said abruptly. "You are?"

"Alanya Mystewalker, Adept first class." She lay down wearily on the blankets once more. "A mage."

"Mage?" Haldir asked in confusion, "a wizard?"

She nodded assent, wincing when the moment jarred her head. He noticed and moved to her side, helping to hold her up, offering her a flask of miruvor. She coughed a bit at first, but drank it down.

"Here, this will ease the pain in your head." Her eyes closed wearily, as if she had exhausted her strength in the effort. Haldir fetched another blanket, settling it around her against her weak protestations. _Now would not be the right time to ask questions_, he thought. _But perhaps with her being ill she will tell me more then she might otherwise._ "Why do you attempt to enter our wood? Where do you hail from?"

Her eyes snapped open once more. "What? What do you mean why do I attempt to enter your wood? I don't even realize where I am. Last I knew, I was heading through a gate to a place of _my_ choosing, and someone, willy-nilly pulled me into this godforsaken place. And I would like to know, what _you've_ been doing in _my_ dreams. I would like you to cease! I haven't had a decent nights sleep in a month, every magic handling channel in my body feels like its been struck by lightening, and my very good friend is probably going to think I vaporized within the Void when I don't show up where I was expected!!" She collapsed again on her blankets, her energy spent as she panted.

"Madam, I assure you this was not my idea," he said icily, stung by her tirade "I am not in the habit of picking up stray injured mages, or whatever it is you are, I assure you. Not that I can ascertain anything wrong with you other then simple shock. I suggest you rest, and we will continue back to my home in the morning. No doubt you will be in better shape then." He could see her draw in a breath to retort, and cut her off at the pass. "No," he said, holding up one hand. "You are in my land and my care, by choice or no, and I have been told to see after you. And I have also been having dreams," he relented. He sighed, kicking a stray stick into the fire. "We will discuss this in the morning. Your body needs the rest more then your mind needs the answers." He stared moodily into the fire. He didn't like having to wait for his own answers, but it might be best to seek them in the presence of the Lady of the wood. Galadriel may have more luck making sense of this strange yet lovely mage.

"But…"

Haldir sighed. "Tomorrow, arwenamin, we will both seek answers." He could see she looked skeptical. Not terribly surprising as she didn't know him. "I swear on my honor, tomorrow." This time Alanya nodded acquiescence. "I suggest you sleep. I will be here, should you have need of me." The mage settled back on her pallet and exhaled, settling in to sleep.

Haldir rubbed his forehead, not quite sure what to think. He was certain he was in for trouble, however. He paced the edges of their small camp deep in thought. Answers to why this mage appeared in his dreams, and, apparently he in hers were not forthcoming, and he gave it up as useless. Alanya's horse nudged him, softly snorting into his tunic.

"I suppose you don't know anything about your mistress hmm? Not that you could say," Haldir murmured as he stroked that gelding's crest. He leaned tiredly against the animal, having been awake and active far longer then he wished to be this night. While it was true that elves did not need much sleep. What little of it he had lately was far from restful. After making one last survey of the surrounding area he settled in for rest, not far from Alanya's sleeping form.

Some time later, Haldir awoke, confused for a moment as to why, until Alanya's whimpers penetrated his sleep-fogged mind. He moved over to her, laying one hand on her cheek.

"Shh…Alanya, shh…it is a nightmare…nothing more. Shh…" he whispered, not wishing to wake her but hoping his words would sink into her dreams. After several moments she settled down, one crystal tear slipping from beneath her eyelid. Haldir stared for a heartbeat, his feelings towards the mage softening. Even if it was only in her sleep, he hated to see a female cry, for it always unnerved him. Gently he wiped the tear away, and pulled his blankets over to hers. He pulled the sleeping mage into his arms, falling asleep to the quiet sound of her heartbeat and her soft breath into his hair.

* * *

please, leave a contribution in the little box!


	5. The Wonder of Lorien

As usual, I don't own them, I just wish I did!

* * *

The unusual sensation of sleeping next to someone gradually invaded Alanya's consciousness the next morning. She was enveloped in warmth and contentment, and at first her sleepy mind didn't register that it was the strange otherworldly creature from her dreams that was holding her. As she began to slowly awake she realized exactly where she was and more importantly whom she was snuggling next to. Her face flushed while she attempted to extricate herself without waking him. She almost started upon seeing his open eyes, but realized he was deep in sleep despite that.  
  
Of all the ways to introduce one's self, she thought. Gods I hope I didn't talk in my sleep or drool on him. Not that the second doesn't happen often, I'm sure, as she eyed her sleeping companion with a critical eye. He had a strong, lean form that was definitely pleasing to the eye. His long hair gleamed like a fall of bright golden coins in the morning's light. His shirtsleeves were pushed slightly back in sleep to reveal heavily muscled arms that made her mouth go dry. Looking closely, she saw the weapon calluses on his hands, the true sign of a warrior. He must be a guardian of his homeland, Alanya mused. Perhaps that's why he was so touchy about me entering into its territory. She sighed quietly and moved to check on her horse.  
  
Tam whuffled into her hand as she stood by him, stroking his nose. Sooooo, she thought to herself, her eyes drifting back to Haldir, he was in my dreams and I was in his. I think that's far too much in this situation to be coincidence. She remembered seeing him fall in her dream, and shuddered. Could that be why I'm here? Shaking her head, she gave one final tap to Tam and moved to sit by the ashes of the night's fire.  
  
She settled in cross-legged, brushing her hair out of her face where it had come loose from yesterday's braid. Her eyes closed and she sank into a light trance. Now, let's see the magical lay of the land, shall we? She sank her mind into a line of magical energy flowing nearby. It felt bright and clean to her, like a clear stream in mountain territory. From there she could sense all the local lines and networks of magical energy that flowed over any living world. She opened up her mage channels and let the power flow into her, recharging her system after being abducted into this world.  
  
To a mage of her caliber, it was pure ecstasy. Like riding a river, some currents were slow and deep, some rapid and rippling. Here and there she would mend little eddies that were interfering with the ebb and flow. It was a song in her blood, a symphony in her mind. As she listened she began to hear discordant notes. Curious, she changed her perspective to analyze it more closely. There was a strange energy sink off in the distance that was causing the discord. Sending out a careful tendril of mage energy Alanya was unprepared for the strength of the pull.  
  
Fire laced her veins and scorched her mind as she felt something surge and hold her in a vise like grip. The image of a single eye, wrapped in flames, filled her mind to overflowing. She could do nothing but shake as it tried to batter her into submission. For a brief moment her mind quailed fear until the image of Haldir flashed into her mind. The pull on her loosened and she fell to the ground with a cry.  
  
She instinctively erected a shield encompassing the whole of their encampment. As quick as the speed of a transmitted thought the very air around them arced with a bright white light. Energies coalesced to form an impenetrable barrier between her party and the rest of the world. A remnant of flames burned the grass around the edges of the shielding sphere. Once she felt the shields snap the connection from whatever had had her in its grip, she sagged to the ground.  
  
Haldir reacted to all of this in a typical warrior fashion, starting to his feet with blade clutched in hand. His eyes grew wide at the shield surrounding them. In her haste, Alanya had thrown enough power into the shield to cause it to flare into the visible spectrum. Light played off it in jewel colored tones, giving off the feeling of being hidden inside a colored crystal. The shock at this grew cold, however, when he saw Alanya sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked as he took two large steps to her side. Standing beside her he could see she shook like a mallorn leaf in the wind. When she didn't answer immediately he crouched down beside her and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked at him with haunted eyes.  
  
"I-I-t n-nearly had m-me," she stuttered, eyes closed against the memory. "T-t-there was an, an eye," she managed to get out. "Fire...it was enveloped in flame." Shaking her head, she held tight to him. "I've never felt such evil."  
  
Haldir stiffened, his blood going cold. Sauron. His eyes narrowed at the thought of the evil one. He had obviously tried to ensnare Alanya in some fashion to leave her in such a state. They could waste no more time here, they needed to get inside the borders of Lorien where the power of Galadriel would protect them. He tried to rise to gather their things but Alanya wouldn't let go of his tunic.  
  
"Here now, let us go, the sooner we are back behind the fences of Lorien, the better. His power does not yet hold sway there." And will not, Haldir thought fiercely. He picked up the blankets and packed into the bags next to Alanya's saddle. After readying both horses, he strode back to Alanya. She was sitting with her head in her hands. She looked up at his approach and her eyes were haunted, much like in his dreams. "Can you ride?" He sighed in relief when she nodded. "Good, we must make haste."  
  
He mounted quickly, and noted with approval that she swung herself up in the saddle with all the grace of an Eldar. Her face lost some of its fear and she began to take on a more determined countenance. "Lead the way, Tam may not be as young as he used to be, but he can still run with the wind if he has to." She replied.  
  
The two took off, taking a much more direct route to Lorien then Haldir was able to take in his initial search. Haldir alternated between all-out gallops and slower canters, to spare Alanya's horse from foundering. Still, she kept up with no complaint, her hair flying in the wind behind her. They reached Lorien in due time, relief washing over Haldir as they were once again within its protective borders. Looking back at Alanya he saw the lines of strain ease from her face. Wonder and awe were written all over her as she stared at the trees. She nudged her mount over to one, standing up in the stirrups to lay one hand delicately on the trunk of a mallorn. A small smile graced her face, as she appeared to be listening to something he could not hear.  
  
"Come, we cannot linger. We are still too close to the border for my comfort, and I would have you speak to the Lady regarding what has occurred this morn." A twinge of something passed through Haldir as he saw the smile pass into a frown. If he did not know better he would have identified it as remorse for upsetting her. Foolishness, he thought to himself as the pair moved their mounts into a lope. She is only a mortal. Even now though, his thoughts turned back to last night. In that brief moment before sleep claimed him he had known a moment off true contentment holding her close. He shook his head and frowned. No. There can be nothing between us. My brothers were right; I have been alone too long.  
  
Still, he did think she was lovely when she smiled. One couldn't be faulted for thinking that, could he? Aai! Enough already, he thought. Shift rotations...yes...plan who serves on the border for the next month that should divert his thoughts. Haldir managed to turn his mind from contemplation of the woman beside him to the guard roster. He pondered who would be serving where until Alanya's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Where are we headed?"  
  
He sighed mentally. So much for ignoring her. "At this pace it will take some time, but we are headed for Caras Galadhon, home of the Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn. It is the grandest Elvin city in all of Middle Earth."  
  
"And these are the rulers of your people? By the way, what are the Elvin?"  
  
"I am an Elf, as are all who reside in these woods. We are also known as the firstborn, beloved of the Valar. We have been here as guides and teachers to those races who came after us." He halted before telling her of Valinor, not really knowing how much he should reveal before this stranger, lovely though she was. She is not even of our world.  
  
He took another moment to study her out of the corner of his eye. She was indeed passing strange. Her clothing was of an unfamiliar cut, as was everything about her. He had never seen a human woman attired as such, in the array of a man. Elvin woman often did wear tunics and leggings when they held a warrior's position, but in his little experience with humans he had never heard of one who did so.  
  
Alanya was irritated. There had been no chance to learn anything from Haldir this morning as to what that eye she had seen was. She was totally unfamiliar with this world, and as such it put her off. She realized that she knew nothing about even what kind of being her companion was. Beauty, that's what he is, her mind whispered to her. He was every bit as lovely as her dreams, even more so when he was not in the midst of a battle. She had been hoping he would be forthcoming about himself and his people, but so far he had said few words. Figuring it was safe to do so, she eased her shielding slightly and invoked her mage sight. A gasp of incredulity escaped her lips as she looked at the trees around her. As they trotted along she listened to the song of the land around her. The golden trees sounded majestic in her mind, embracing her in a welcoming song. What she saw when she looked at Haldir though nearly made her fall off her horse. His spirit shone a pure blinding white so strong she reflexively shielded her physical eyes from its light. I've never seen anyone like that, she thought bemusedly. Her irritation slipped away, lost in the majestic forest around her.  
  
She came back to herself when their horses stopped after coming over a rise. Looking over at Haldir, she followed his gesture to look before her.  
  
"Caras Galadhon, Lady Alanya."  
  
"By all the gods," Alanya said softly. "It is truly a wonder." She could do nothing but stare and try to keep her mouth from hanging open  
  
"No place on middle earth is more lovely. It shines with the light of Galadriel, the Lady of Light." Haldir replied. "You will meet her shortly, as I have been instructed to bring her to you."  
  
Alanya nodded distractedly as they headed for the city. Another elf met them inside the boundaries and took their horses for them, and she could hardly spare him a glance for trying to see everything around her. Lights glowed in the trees, highlighting tree homes far above. She grinned at the thought of being able to stay in one, some of her fondest memories involving tree climbing with her friend Korry when they were both young.  
  
Glancing over at her, Haldir couldn't help but smile at the joy that was radiating off the human. Few mortals had trod this ground, and most were so awed as to be somewhat fearful. Indeed Alanya appeared to be more exuberated then anything. The palatable air of excitement pleased him, and he found himself looking forward to showing her the wonders of Lorien. They headed for the talan of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Haldir knowing that the Lady would wish to see Alanya as soon as she arrived. They arrived at the Lady's talan, and Haldir paused to speak with one of the Lady's attendants.  
  
"We will be hosting the Lady Alanya Mystewalker as a guest," he said as he gestured to Alanya. "Please arrange a talan for her." The elleth nodded and bowed before heading off to take care of Haldir's request. "Come with me, my lady." He offered her his arm, which she took hesitantly. Haldir decided that it was no bad thing to have her close; her touch was pleasant and not grasping as some elleths were. As he raised his hand to tap on the door to Galadriel's talan, he felt her powerful presence in his mind.  
  
Enter, my marchwarden, I have been waiting for you.  
  
Alanya gave him an odd look as he halted his action and simply opened the door, but she said nothing. Ushering her in and closing the door, Haldir turned to introduce her to the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Hello Lady Alanya, I welcome you to our wood." Galadriel said in a calm tone. "Far have you traveled, in being brought to this realm. I am the Lady Galadriel." She sat, gesturing for Alanya to do likewise.  
  
"How is it you know my name yet I know I have never been to this place," Alanya asked, sitting down. Inwardly she winced at her dusty travel clothes sitting on such fine furniture, but if Galadriel was not concerned neither would she be. Taking in the visage of this elf, she suddenly was reminded of feeling like a school age child in the presence of the headmaster.  
  
"There is much I have seen in my mirror this morn, and more has been revealed by the Valar. Edges of your purpose you have glimpsed in your dreams, but revealed in its entirety it has not been. Indeed, your part in what is to come in our land is still being written."  
  
"Then why am I here? And why does he haunt my dreams?" Alanya asked, gesturing to Haldir, who had taken a seat on the other side of the room.  
  
"At the present moment I will only say that even a single person at the right moment can turn the tide. But now you are weary with the transition of being brought to this world, and should rest. I place you under the care of our marchwarden Haldir. He will be your guide in Lorien." The Lady rose to rest her hand on Alanya's cheek. "Rest, and you will have your answers."  
  
Alanya rose and bowed to the Lady, her questions not yet answered, like, How was I brought here? Why was I brought here? And more importantly, How will I get home? No, the Lady had answered one of the questions, that she was brought here by the Valar. Now, she only had to find out who they were. A powerful set of mages, she thought as Haldir led her to her accommodations. She was even more confused, and her head ached in reaction to it all.  
  
Walking up the steps to a talan sitting slightly off by itself, Haldir opened the door for her. She didn't spare much attention for her surroundings, only headed to a comfortable looking chair she saw placed in the corner of what appeared to be a sitting room.  
  
"Thank you Haldir, for seeing me settled," Alanya said as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the ache.  
  
Haldir noticed her distress and frowned. "You are in distress?"  
  
She nodded carefully so as not to aggravate the pounding behind her eyes. "You could say that. The transition from my world to yours drained all the energy reserves I normally have, leaving me barely enough to remain alive. That's why you found me in shock yesterday eve. Normally a good sleep can replenish a mage enough that there are no physical side effects, but whatever force I stumbled onto this morning, that shielding I took me back to not much better then I was last night."  
  
Haldir came over to her, grasping her lightly by the chin and raising her head to look into her eyes. Alanya felt a thrill go down her at the touch of his strong hand. He placed his hand on her head for a moment and whispered a quiet phrase in elvish. She felt a surge of warmth flow through her and the pain in her head ebbed to a more manageable level.  
  
"That should help in some small fashion. You should rest, as the Lady says. I will arrange for dinner to be brought to you, and I will look in on you in the evening. Until dinner arrives, I strongly suggest you spend that time in bed."  
  
Alanya's mind flashed on waking up in his arms. Pushing that image aside, she stood up. "I think I will. Haldir," she said as he turned back, a questioning look on his face, "thank you for helping with the headache." He nodded gravely and left, closing the door behind him silently.  
  
Sighing, Alanya spared a moment to remove her boots. Locating the bedroom was the work of a moment, and she tumbled into the soft bed, loosing herself in sleep within a heartbeat. Her last rational thought was of Haldir, and the warmth of his touch.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Next one, hopefully is due by Friday, 6-18-04


	6. The City of Dreams

A soft tap on the bedroom door awoke Alanya later that evening. She sat up, brushing the straggling hair from her eyes. A female elf was standing in the door, holding a tray and smiling.  
  
"I've been sent to bring you dinner, my lady."  
  
Alanya's stomach twisted, reminding her it had been sometime since she had eaten last, as the morning she left she had only had a cup of tea. "That sounds excellent," she said, rising out of bed. She smoothed the few strands escaping the braid back, glad she hadn't undone it before bed or it would be in a right awful mess. "What is your name?" she asked the maiden.  
  
"I am called Linwe, my lady."  
  
"Please, just call me Alanya.  
  
"As you wish, Alanya. I've been assigned to act as your attendant here in Lorien, if there is ever anything you need, you have only to tell me."  
  
Alanya smiled as she sat down to the table, looking at the food in front of her with unbridled interest. "Oh, thank you so much Linwe. I'm not very used to being waited on, so I'm sure I won't be too difficult." She picked up a piece of fruit and begun to eat. "What do you do here in Lorien?"  
  
"I am one of the handmaids of Lady Galadriel." Linwe replied. "I've been serving her ever since I was a small child." Linwe smiled, putting away the bundle of clothing she had brought. "I count myself fortunate that I am able to do so." Alanya sat eating while Linwe looked at her curiously. "The only talk is that you are from another world, this is passing strange to us."  
  
Alanya shook her head. "If you think it's strange to you, its doubly strange to me. I expected to be returning home by now with a stack of books for my friend, not off where no one knows where I am." She stared moodily in the distance. "I don't know if they know I'm missing yet." She looked down, her appetite gone for the moment.  
  
"I am sorry, my lady...be not troubled. I am certain that everything will turn out for the best."  
  
Alanya smiled. "Ah, an optimist." She stood, brushing crumbs from her robes. She looked down at them and frowned. "You know, these needed cleaning before I left, and they're much worse now. Dare I hope some of that fabric you brought is clothing I might borrow?"  
  
"Yes," Linwe nodded. "The Lady Galadriel has sent some dresses over to you, you and she being of the same build. Come, I am certain you would wish to bathe. I will take you to the bathing pools and then clean clothes." "Oh that would be a wonderful thing," Alanya sighed. She followed Linwe down the steps of the talan to the forest floor. This time she was able to take a closer look at everything around here, as Haldir had hurried her about. The tall trees reached nearly to the sky. The dim sunlight that filtered through dappled the ground with its light. "I've never seen anyplace so wonderful in my life," she said almost to herself.  
  
"Lorien is reputed to be the most lovely of the Elvin realms in Arda." Linwe informed her. "Mirkwood was once untainted, but the shadow is always a threat there. I have heard though also that there is great beauty in Imladris, the house of Master Elrond the Wise. Many seek refuge there when they are in need. Lorien has few visitors, however. In years past travel between the realms has become perilous."  
  
Alanya grew curious. Haldir had mentioned a name, Sauron. She wondered if he was the cause of the trouble. She thought of asking Linwe, but some inner caution stayed her from speaking. Instead she enquired on daily life in Lorien, to which Linwe talked on while Alanya thought. She was brought out of her muse by arriving at the bathing pools.  
  
"Here we are, Lady Alanya," Linwe said, gesturing towards a set of rocky springs. Mist hung in the air from a small waterfall that emptied into the top pool. Alanya sighed in contentment and undressed, wading into the water. Dunking under the water, she swam into the center, letting the buoyant water float her about. She relaxed as the water floated her about, and she found she could almost forget that she was here on a matter of some urgency. Going underwater once more, she swam over to Linwe, who was standing at the edge. She reached for what she assumed was the soap, and Linwe chided her, reminding her that she was here to serve Alanya.  
  
Alanya smiled and gave in with good grace, leaning back where Linwe gestured so she could allow the elf maid to unbraid and wash her hair. The maid's gentle fingers soothed Alanya into a half trance, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.  
  
"Thank you Linwe. I always love to have someone else wash my hair, but am typically such a solitary person I never have the chance."  
  
"Well, if this is all you need me to do for you Lady Alanya, then my duties will be simple." Linwe said as she chuckled. "Now, if you stand, we can dry you off and head back to the talan to find you a dress out of the ones I've brought." Alanya nodded and stood, squeaking a bit at the cold water that Linwe rinsed her hair out with. Wrapping her hair up in a towel, Linwe held out a long soft robe for Alanya to wear back to the talan.  
  
Once back at the talan Linwe pulled a dress from the wardrobe. "I think this will go very well with your unusual coloring." She turned towards Alanya, with a pale silvery gray dress. "Your hair is so strangely colored, but it is very lovely. It shimmers like the feather of a bird."  
  
Alanya could only stare at the dress. "Thank you, but I'm sure that dress is far too nice for me," she protested. Silver threads shot through a shimmering gray silk. Long angel-winged sleeves trailed from the elbow in transparent gauze, reaching nearly to the floor. Silver leaves were embroidered about all the openings, and here and there emeralds sparkled to accent the leaves.  
  
"Nonsense," Linwe chided. "If Galadriel has sent you these, she must mean for you to have them." Alanya said nothing, and in response to Linwe's gentle coaxing was dressed in one of the finest gowns she had ever seen. She had seen richer colors, but never nicer material, and certainly never seen better style in any of the king's courts she had had chance to be in over the years. She sat before a window on a low couch, while Linwe stood behind her and brushed her hair dry, and braided it into an elvish style.  
  
"There, I believe I am done, possibly none to soon." Linwe said as a knock sounded at the door. Alanya began to rise and Linwe pushed her down. "No, that is my duty. You are still tired, I can tell."  
  
Alanya smiled and did as she was bidden. "I know better then to argue," she said with a grin. When she saw who was on the other side of the door it was only through strong self-control that her mouth did not drop to the floor. She had thought Haldir pleasing to look at before, but in her assessment he cleaned up even better. He stood in the door in a pure white shirt, over which there was a tunic of the same silvery gray that Alanya wore. Deer suede leggings ended tucked into knee high boots laced tight to his muscular legs. A silver circlet confined his hair, which flowed in a graceful fall down his back.  
  
He looked like royalty, and stood there with all the assured grace of someone who exercises power on a regular basis and is quite comfortable in that fact. He nodded at Linwe, who turned to inquire if Alanya needed anything else that night. Alanya could only shake her head in the negative as Haldir gave her the once over while she sat.  
  
"I will see to any needs of the Lady Alanya tonight Linwe, you may go." Alanya couldn't help but feel a warm thrill rush through her at the thought. Ignoring that, she rose gracefully, smoothing down her skirt.  
  
"If I did not know better I would say you are of elvin kin, my lady. Our dress suits you very well," he said. "I do not know how much Linwe explained about our people, but I would like to show you Caras Galadhon. It also occurs to me, that we know nothing of each other, and are yet somehow linked. I would know more of you, Lady Alanya." He offered her his arm. "Perhaps you will walk with me and we might discuss things."  
  
She nodded, and was able to work past the stunned feelings to give him an affirmative in response. "Actually, I would like to stop by the stables before anything else, I really should have settled my mount in by myself. I'm sure your people are very good with animals, but still, Tam's an old friend and he and I have been through much together." Haldir's eyes warmed at that.  
  
"We can certainly take care of that first. I find it refreshing to see a mortal who understand that value of treating their beasts well." He opened the door for her and they walked out into the cool evening air.  
  
"There's no mystery there," Alanya replied as she tucked an errant hair of hers behind an ear. She secretly eyed Haldir's ears, thinking the upswept point very graceful-looking. _Attractive_, she thought. _Aack. Get back on track, woman_. "Before I was taken into a school for mages, I lived with my parents, who were innkeepers. All of us children worked in the inn as a way of getting to know the business. They found that I was good at working with the horses, although I was only five, I could keep them quiet. I was too little for any real work, but I would run and fetch for the stable lads."  
  
Haldir looked at her, shocked. "You were taken from your parents?" She could see his opinion of her people plummet as he frowned.  
  
"No, no! It's not what you think!" She hastened to reassure him. "It was just that it was obvious from the time I was seven that I had a very powerful mage gift. It wasn't safe for me to proceed without some instruction. If you don't learn how to use the mage gift, it can be unleashed in an uncontrollable fashion that can be fatal to all those around. Once it became apparent that I had the gift, they contacted a mage school, and the school sent someone to evaluate my gift. It was decided that my gift was strong enough that I would need a great deal of instruction, and so my parents decided that I should go away to school to be certain that I got all the teaching I needed." She paused as they hopped a small stream on the way, her sleeves drifting in the air as she landed.  
  
"I took to the instruction like a duck takes to water," she continued as she paced besides Haldir. He was listening with great curiosity, and for the first time since she was here she felt she had his full attention. His gray eyes were fixed on hers steadily, causing her to blush as she continued, her cheeks glowing slightly pink. He smiled at her analogy, apparently amused at human terminology. "I grew up to have a strong talent, I'm rated as a First Class Adept. I work as a guardian in my country, being sure there are no dangers from magic."  
  
"What dangers could there be from it?" He asked.  
  
Alanya shivered, thinking about some of the mages she had tracked down. "Well, there's plenty." She thought for a minute about how to explain so he might understand. "You see, with magic you can bend the very nature of reality. Space and time, these are things that to a higher level mage such as myself have no meaning. I can change them to suit my will." She could see him beginning to frown and thought that he begun to grasp the problem.  
  
"So someone could say, go back in time to alter events."  
  
"Not quite," she said as she shook her head. "No one person has enough energy to do that. Err...well, at least not without some kind of powerful being augmenting your working, or performing it for you. What it means in practicality is that you can bend them to travel from place to place within your world, compressing a journey that might takes months into one step. You create a hole in space, and that hole links the gate portal and terminus, and transports you instantly from one place to the next in the blink of an eye." Haldir appeared shaken by the concept. "It's entirely safe, or, was supposed to be until I somehow was hijacked into this world."  
  
"It seems an odd concept. I am not certain it is something I would wish to try." He replied.  
  
Alanya smiled gently. "I don't know too many non mages who are comfortable with the concept. For that matter I know some mages who refuse it outright. Actually, my best friend is none too thrilled about it. He complains whenever I take him somewhere by gate." She sighed, concerned about what her friend was thinking about her absence. She knew that when she didn't arrive home in time, and it was found out that in fact she never arrived at her destination, he would be afraid something horrible had happened.  
  
"What thought crossed your mind right now," Haldir asked after she had been silent for several moments.  
  
"I just wish I could let my friends know there is nothing wrong with me." She chuckled a little. "I suppose this will be that vacation Korry has been trying to get me to take for some time now. The Gods have a sense of humor, I think." She shook her head, falling silent once more.  
  
She was saved from having to make any conversation as they came across the stables. Unlike mortal stabling, there were no locked doors anywhere, merely a baffled building that the animals could shelter inside of in case of inclement weather. Alanya could see Tam grazing with other horses. She gave a sharp whistle, and the horse's head shot up. He whinnied and trotted over her, much to her pleasure. Several minutes spent scratching him on all those spots he couldn't reach himself and Alanya was assured that he was quite happy to be where he was.  
  
"He seems content," Haldir noted, patting his own steed, which had wandered up at the same time, on the nose. He gave away no hints of emotion, but Alanya could see Haldir's pleasure at the attention of his mount.  
  
"Haldir, would, uh, would you like to go riding sometime?" Alanya asked him, ruthlessly pushing down any embarrassment. "I try to get Tam out as often as I can, and I thought that you might like to exercise your mount as well." She noted his surprised face and this time did flush. Damn, I hope I didn't just make some social gaffe. "I'm sorry, if you're too busy I'll certainly understand." She stopped as Haldir cut her off.  
  
"No, I'd be glad to when we have the time. Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with us on the morrow, but I will make time to show you the Forests of Lorien." He seemed surprised that she asked, but Alanya couldn't tell if he was pleased or not. "Come, let me show you more of the city so you are not so dependant on us to guide you."  
  
Haldir showed her all the salient portions of the city, the kitchens, the baths, the training fields and armories. They were nearing his talan when they were beset upon by two slightly inebriated but very joyous elves.  
  
"Haldir! My most favorite older brother, who is this lovely young elleth you have on your arm?" Alanya attempted to stifle her giggles as Haldir glared at the elf that had just spoken. His glare became sharper when the elf took her hand and bowed low over it.  
  
"Yes Haldir, you have failed to introduce us to your latest conquest in the romantic field.! Please, we must know your name, liramaer." Alanya's eyebrows shot up at being addressed as Haldir's conquest. The second elf bowed also, stumbling slightly as he did so. Haldir let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"For starters, Rumil, I am your only older brother. And you Orophin, how is it you are back from the borders already. And," here he sniffed, "reeking of wine as well."  
  
Orophin hiccupped before answering. "If you must know, El'wen is taking over for me, as I was taking over for you." He paused and appeared to be deep in thought. "Yes...yes that is as I meant it to come out."  
  
Haldir drew himself up to his full height and stared at the two with a decidedly cool stare. "Since you two have so much spare time to indulge in wine, you can meet me for a dawn practice tomorrow, before the Lady Alanya and I are to speak to the Lady Galadriel." Alanya kept her face as cool as Haldir, but she could feel the corner of her mouth twitching when she saw the looks on the brother' faces.  
  
"Yes Haldir," they echoed in unison, obviously long used to obedience to his ways. Alanya turned away to avoid laughing out loud and coughed, turning back only when she was certain she could control herself.  
  
"As to the identity of our guest, Rumil, Orophin, this is the Lady Alanya Mystewalker, honored guest of the Lady Galadriel herself. I would expect you treat her with every courtesy. Lady Alanya, these are my younger brothers Rumil and Orophin. Notorious troublemakers, the both of them. Noble Ellons, I expect to see both of you at dawn tomorrow morning." Haldir swept away, Alanya regal on his arm. Once they were out of earshot Haldir's face did crack a smile. "Sometimes, there is satisfaction in being the older brother." His eyes sparkled and Alanya was entranced by the laughter she saw there.  
  
"I admit to pulling similar stunts on some of the younger students when I was helping the professors," she confessed. "I was especially satisfied to assign them extra-messy tasks when they had booby-trapped my door, raining down red dye on me when I had opened it. I think it was worth it when I dispelled it immediately and began teaching the class as if nothing had happened. What really made it worth it though was the 20 page research paper on the application of magical processes to the dyeing industry." She laughed. "It involved long, boring research, something younger students hate."  
  
Haldir nodded. "My brothers mean no insult, my lady. It is just that they are very exuberant."  
  
"No, I took none. Really, I'm sure when they sober up they are perfectly sweet."  
  
Haldir winced at the term 'sweet'. "Perhaps not quite," he hastened to say, "But not nearly so outright obnoxious as they were a moment ago."  
  
He looked up at he darkening sky and Alanya was reminded that it was very nearly night. There were so many lamps and lanterns about that the deepening twilight did not have any effect on the city. She was enjoying exploring the city; it was wholly unlike any human city she had ever been in. The term city was a misnomer as far as she was concerned. Their living spaces were so entwined with the natural world that there was really no separation. It was a harmony of being that Alanya felt she could loose herself in.  
  
"I should probably get you back to your talan, I am certain you still require rest." Haldir said, breaking into her reverie of the city. He turned towards the path that led to the talan where she was staying.  
  
"Hmmm...I would say you are right. I've still got to rest up from yesterday and this morning. Where should I meet you and when for our council with Lady Galadriel?"  
  
"I will come to you," he replied. They negotiated the steps silently, stopping before her door. "Look for me in the early morning." He paused, and smiled faintly. "After I take the time to thoroughly trounce my wayward siblings, that is."  
  
Alanya giggled in response. She was surprised to see him joke, as her first impression of him was seriousness but it appeared there was a streak of dry wit there that suited her. "Until tomorrow, then."  
  
Haldir regarded her for a moment. "Yes, until tomorrow." And then he did something that shocked her completely. He leaned forward and kissed her, the lightest touch; such that she could barely be certain that it happened. He smiled one last time at her expression and turned, pacing down the steps towards his dwelling.  
  
The startled mage stood there for a moment with her heart racing before turning to enter her talan. She closed the door behind her, and leaned on it, knees suddenly weak. "Oh dear," she said, fanning herself. "I think I'm in for it." Breathlessly she pushed away from the door and undressed, pulling her nightgown on and undoing her hair before rebraiding it for sleep. The bed was calling her, but it was sometime before thoughts of the march warden allowed her to slip into slumber. And this night, instead of dreams of terror she dreamt of a pair of strong arms surrounding her. 


	7. The Trouncing of the Siblings

Note: I'm not sure about the ages of the elves involved (Haldir and his brothers, so I'm just pulling that out of my  head)

Swords clashed in the early morning air as the two elves sparred on the practice field.  Haldir aggressively pushed his brother Rumil back across the practice ground.  His other brother Orophin was already off to the side, nursing several bruises from his bout.  Haldir showed little sign of tiring, while Rumil was looking decidedly disheveled.  After several moments, which probably seemed an eternity to the younger elf, Haldir backed off his attack and signaled the end of the bout.

"Hey, not fair, leave him with some bruises," Orophin called out from the sidelines, holding a damp cloth to his head.

Haldir looked Rumil over critically.  His brother Rumil had gone over to where Orophin was and flopped onto the ground, groaning and covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Please, he's done enough," Rumil said.

"Ay, I think his hangover alone would act as sufficient admonishment."  Haldir replied absently as he too retired to the sidelines.  Efficiently he wiped his weapons down and put them neatly in place.  Again he fixed his brothers with a look they could only describe as 'slave driver Haldir'.  "You really should be up and moving about.  You will only stiffen up if you just sit there."  A pair of weak protests drifted up from his brothers.  Haldir sighed, shaking his head.  "And this is what occurs when you have too much wine and insult a guest in my care.  Mayhap you will remember that next time you reach for the wine bottle."

"I think your point is well taken, dear brother."  Rumil sat up and rubbed his eyes.  Orophin nodded his agreement, but said nothing.  "I feel like an orc."

"You smell like one." Came a weak response from Orophin.

"He lives!" Haldir said mockingly.

"I wouldn't call I that…" he sat up, closing his eyes against the sunlight.  "I'm headed off to the bathing pools, you best do the same if you're to meet with your lady from yesterday eve."  He hauled himself to his feet and swayed a bit before finding his balance.  He extended an arm to Rumil, who took it and also rose.  The two miscreants and Haldir headed off to the pools to clean themselves up.

"You two do look a bit worse for the wear," he said, his eyes twinkling.  Haldir felt very relaxed this morning after sparring.  Truly, if he didn't know better he would say he almost felt carefree, something which rarely happened.  He was typically very focused on his duty, almost to the exclusion of anything else.  His brothers noticed that he seemed to have more bounce in his step, but did not comment upon it immediately.

Upon reaching the pools they were all too glad to strip and dive in.   The cool water seemed to perk his brothers up, for they began peppering him with questions about Alanya.

"Who is she?"

"Where is she from?"

"What do you mean she's a mage from another world?"

"What what's a mage?"

"There are other worlds?"

"Can she turn people into toads? Gandulf said he would do that to us if we didn't stop stealing his fireworks."

"Enough!" Haldir finally said, exasperation lacing his tone.  "You two are worse then two gossiping elleths."

"Yes, well, what can we say?  We're curious about her." 

Haldir ducked under the waterfall to rinse off, the sparkling water running down his hair.  He headed towards the bank of the pool for the towels that were left there.  He began to dry off, debating how much to tell about Alanya.   "There is not much to say as of this point in time.  Alanya and I are meeting with Lady Galadriel this morn to see what she has to say." His brother looked at each other as Haldir pulled on his leggings.

"She's very pretty," Orophin ventured.  Before he could go any further Haldir's head whipped around and he found himself fixed with a deadly glare. 

"If I so much as hear of you bothering her you'll serve on the fences so long you'll forget what the city looks like." He said with frost in his voice.  Orophin raised his hands in surrender.

"Peace brother! T'was just an observation."  He watched interestedly as Haldir scowled and set off.  He looked at Rumil, who had been watching with interest.  "He's got it bad." He noted with a satisfied smile.

"You could say that."

The two brothers looked at each other, looked where Haldir had headed, looked at each other and started to laugh.  In his unthinking haste, Haldir had taken the path to Alanya's talan, rather then the path to his own.

Haldir strode down the path, giving vent to fond thoughts of trouncing his youngest brother yet again_.  If Orophin so much as smiles in her direction he's going to be moving to the fences permanently_, he fumed.  He stopped, suddenly confused by his line of thought.  _What on earth is the matter with me?  We've only just met_.  Suddenly, he realized what the problem was. _By the Valar_, he thought. _I'm jealous_!"   He flushed at the thought, also finally noticing that he was on the path leading to Alanya's talan.  He hoped his brothers hadn't noticed, but with his luck, they very likely had.  He passed her talan and looked up.  Her windows were all open to the cool air, but he could hear no stirring inside.  She might sleep be asleep, he knew humans needed more rest then his kind.

A few moments later he rounded the corner to his talan. As luck would have it, he collided with someone,  sending them both sprawled to the ground.  He was about to start apologizing when he realized he had crashed into the very object of his thoughts.  Alanya sat opposite him on the ground, rubbing her head.

"You have a hard head," she accused with a half smile.  "Or maybe it was my hard head impacting with your face." 

"My brothers and Lady Galadriel would agree with you."  He was silent for a moment. "Actually, I think most everyone who knows me would agree."  He stood and offered her his hand. She grasped his with a surprisingly strong grip, pulling herself to her feet.

"I was just on my way to find you, I've actually been up for a little bit."

"That would be why your talan was silent when I passed it a moment ago.  Here, since you are over in this direction you might as well come with me while I ready myself for our meeting with Lady Galadriel."  They paced along side by side until they reached his talan.  He ushered her up the steps and opened the door for her. 

Haldir risked a covert glance around the talan.  Fortunately since he had only just returned from the fences his talan was spotless.   He sat Alanya down and disappeared into his bedroom.  He toweled off the remaining water from his hair, and removed a stray leaf that had obviously gotten there when he collided with the mage.  He smiled at the thought of her rubbing her head, complaining that he was the one with the hard head.  He would have to remember to mention that one to Lady Galadriel, she would appreciate it, as she was fond of saying that to him as an elfling.

His laundry was sitting waiting for him and he pulled a clean linen shirt from the        stack.  Pausing a moment before he donned it, he called out to Alanya.  "I trust you slept well?"

"I think I like this place better then my home already.  No one is pulling me out in the middle of the night to go on missions.  I could get used to this."  Her voice floated in from the other room.  Haldir grew curious.  She had outlined what a mage could do but he still had no clue what she did with her abilities.

"I am looking forward to hearing what you do, Alanya.  I am curious as to your duties as a mage."  Haldir strode out of his bedroom, fastening the tie on his bracers.  He noted that she seemed to flush slightly as he came out of the room.   He hoped it was a favorable sign that her thoughts of him were in a favorably inclined direction.  With her unusual appearance and beauty he had a feeling that it would be not only his brothers that he had to warn off, but a significant portion of the other males in Lorien as well. 

"It's not that interesting," she said quietly, definitely flushing now.  "I actually work for the government, you could say.  I track down renegade mages, those who use their powers to commit crimes and.." she paused, apparently not sure how to finish. "I neutralize them.  Sometimes it means burning out their abilities, other times….it doesn't." 

 "So your are a guardian of your land as I am a guardian of mine."   Haldir had trouble believing that the small mortal woman before him was responsible for tracking down criminals.

"No, just a mage tracker."

Haldir shook his head.  "If these renegades as you call them are not stopped they would hurt people, perhaps many people?"  She nodded an affirmative. "Then you do guard your land by hunting down the dangerous."  He shrugged.  "It sounds very similar to me."

Alanya sat there blinking.  "Well, perhaps.  I suppose I never thought about it that way.  On another note, did you enjoy pounding your siblings into small pieces on the practice field?"

"There was some joy in it." Haldir smiled and picked up a comb.  "They are not so terrible.  It reminded me of when we were younger."

"How old are they?"

Without thinking, Haldir responded, "Rumil is the middle brother, he is 2517 years old.  Orophin is a bit younger then Rumil by two  years.  I myself have seen some 2520 years pass."  Her sharp gasp alerted him and he mentally cursed, forgetting that Alanya knew nothing of elves.  He turned to see her white faced and staring at him as if he was some strange kind of creature.  Although perhaps in her mind he was.

"You don't…I thought-" she broke off, suddenly breathless.  She got up and paced from one end of the room to another.  Haldir frowned as she appeared to get agitated. 

"Alanya, there is no reason for panic.  You seem upset."

"I'm not upset," she retorted sharply.  She paused and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath.  "Wait, yes I am.  No, I'm not upset…it just is very…unsettling."  She sat carefully back down, as if her legs would not support her.  "I'm sure I must appear as a child in your eyes with only my 29 years," she said quietly, some unnamed emotion in her eye.

Haldir kneeled before her to take her hands.  "No," he said, smoothing back some of her hair that had become dislodged in her pacing.  "That is a thought that is far from my mind at the moment."   He raised one of her hands and kissed it.  "Rest assured, we do not view you as such."

"Thank you Haldir."  She looked away as if embarrassed by their close proximity. "I'm sure we should be off soon."

"Let me simply finish here and we will be on our way in moments."    He attacked  a particular unyielding knot, wincing as he did so.

"Here, let me, I think you're making it worse."  Alanya held her hand out for the comb and somewhat blankly  in surprise at her offer Haldir handed it over.    The mage gestured for him to sit next to her, and proceeded to comb out the last few knots.  He closed his eyes in pleasure at feeling her light touch. 

"I never did mention this Haldir, but thank you for finding me that first night.  If I hadn't had some type of care then, well, you wouldn't have me here doing this.  Mages can die from the power drain that happened to me when I was brought into your world." Alanya said quietly as she worked.

"It is possible for you to die from the use of your powers?"  Turning to look at her, Haldir's heart contracted at that unexpected piece of information.   If that were the possibility she damn well would not be using them here!  He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head.

"No, from the over-use of them.  You can work up to the point of collapse, but if you do collapse and you receive no medical attention the chances are good that it can be fatal."    She worked in silence for several more moments, finishing with a tap on his shoulder to indicate she was done.

"Thank you," Haldir said.  He looked Alanya over, reevaluating his opinion of her.  If she had to manage the use of a power that had the potential to drain you of life, he was certain she was stronger then she appeared to be.  His estimation of her went up several notches.  "Come, we must  attend Lady Galadrial."  He extended his hand to Alanya and she took it without comment.

Pacing down to the forest floor Haldir was again reminded that Alanya seemed more elf then mortal.  Her feet made no sound and she moved as gracefully as one of his own folk.  She gained many admiring glances from elves passing, most of which she seemed not to notice.  Her face was calm, but he could feel a slight increase in tension coming off of her.  He wondered what could be causing it.

"I'm fine Haldir," 

"What?"  He was confused at her total non sequitor. 

"You keep shooting me these little sidelong glances.  I'm suddenly a bit nervous, and all the attention I seem to be garnishing is not helping.  It's jjust that I'm more used to people ignoring me then not.   At elast, once I'm outside of the boundaried of the school where I live."

"Why would someone as lovely as yourself be ignored?"  He winced_.  I hope she doesn't notice the 'lovely' part of that._ 

"Most people are uncomfortable around someone who can do magic.  They think we shall pick the thoughts out of their brains, turn the sheep into monsters and turn the people into toads."  She replied calmly.

"We elves are perhaps more used to magic.  Many of us have some small aquaintance at least with being able to use spells for healing."  He shrugged his shoulders.  "It is of no consequence that you are a mage."  _Ah, she appears to have skipped over the lovely part of my question.  Thank the Valar.  _  He was saved from further conversation by reaching Galadriel's talan.  The guard on duty directed them instead to her garden.  Arriving there, the sweet scent of flower blossoms filled the air.

The Lady was there to greet them, sitting on a bench beneath a small bower. 

"Come Haldir, Alanya, join me and we will talk.  You have many questions, and we must in all honesty address them as we may."


	8. Tales of History and Fire

I only wish I owned the Tolkein characters!

* * *

Alanya sat down at Galadriel's behest. Her face mirrored none of her inner nervousness at being in the presence of one of the more powerful beings she had ever come across. She took a moment to center herself, more firmly grounding her shields, allowing the power coming off of Galadriel to simply slide around her as if she was a rock in a stream. With the next exhaled breath she was able to settle emotions that had begun to roil within her, at least until Haldir sat down beside her. The closeness of this very handsome elf was something she couldn't entirely ignore.

_It has been too long since I've been with someone_, she thought with irony to herself. I'm acting like a teenage girl with her first love. She closed her eyes and gave herself a mental shake to remind herself to attend to the business at hand, not the tall, blond and handsome perfection that sat next to her. When she opened them Galadriel's eyes caught hers, and she could swear that she read a twinkle in the Lady's eyes before she spoke.

"You have come far, Lady Alanya Mystewalker. Farther I think then you have expected." Galadriel said smoothly. "You have been brought into a land under siege, for a shadow is ever growing over our land. You have seen this in your dreams"

"I have." Alanya replied. She shivered; remembering her dream of dark clouds overtaking what she now realized was Lorien. The thought of darkness covering this land sent a lance through her. "But it hasn't made a great deal of sense. I may know what is happening, but not why or how."

"The threat we are now under has it roots in what many in middle earth dismiss as fantasy, or myth. There are those of us who have remembered, and do not forget that which was lost." Galadriel rose, and for once appeared agitated, a frown crossing her lovely features. "News from Elrond's council is as I feared. The one ring has been found."

Alanya cocked her head, not understanding the significance of the phrase. She did understood the sense of doom that underlined Galadriel's pronouncement, however, and she knew that Haldir stiffening in reaction was not a good thing. She took a moment to glance over at him and saw him sitting tense with fire burning in his eyes. Though it was not a look that was directed at her, she felt the barely contained fury within.

"Ages ago, the dark lord Sauron, a Maia of the race of Ainur sought to subdue and rule all of middle earth. He hoped to accomplish this using a dark ring of power that he forged, a master ring. Before we knew of his turn to darkness, he gifted each of the races with rings of power. Nine to the kings of men, seven to the dwarven kings, and three to the elves. One of these it is my duty to bear. Unknown to all, he had forged in secret the master ring. This ring was recipient of all his malice, all his darkness and all his cruelty. Above all, he longs for power. He waged a war on the peoples of middle earth, but was banished from his physical form when the ring was struck from him."

"The ring fell to Isildur, a king of man, who threw the blow that severed the ring from Sauron. In a moment of weakness, he did not destroy it. In time, the ring fled from him and became lost. It has now been found. A fellowship now forms to return the ring to Mordor and destroy it, thus banishing the dark lord forever. There are other forces in play as well."

"Before you continue, could you outline what the Maia are?" Alanya asked. She wanted a more through understanding of the powers involved in this. If he was only an exceptionally strong mage, it was possible she could deal with his threat directly, but only if she knew all there was to know about him.

"The maia are a lesser race of spirits whom elected to take a physical form in Middle Earth, to guide and foster the races of men, elves, and dwarves. In this, Sauron betrayed the Valar, the spirits formed by Iluvatar, the creator of this world."

"So I see the history involved now, but what does this have to do with me? Or Haldir? And why are we tied together?" Alanya felt almost more confused after this history tale.

"Ever questioning you are," the Lady said, raising Alanya's chin with a gentle hand. Alanya marveled at the depth of wisdom in her eyes, and calmed down. "You were brought here by the Valar to counteract tone of Sauron's allies. One of the Maia, known as Sauromen, has betrayed his order, and turned to the Dark Lord's side. His forces will marshal and attempt to destroy the world of men. The hammer's blow will strike soon, and will fall on the land of Rohan. It is this battle, at the fortress known as Helm's deep, that the knowledge of wakes you in the night."

"I've seen an enemy force of monsters, fighting against men who I've never seen fight so desperate. How the men survive is beyond me. A sense of wrongness, pervaded the feeling of every dream I had, that this should not be happening." Alanya said lowly. As she often did when she was truly upset, she rose and paced to and fro.

"I've also, I've also seen.." she broke off, becoming too upset to continue. Tears shone in her eyes in reaction to the memories of her dreams, something she had been trying to push aside the past day and night.

"What have you seen Lady Alanya?" Haldir asked, rising and grasping her by the shoulders. She turned away, unable to bear the gentle look in his eyes. She cleared her throat, and attempted to steady her voice.

"I've seen you fall," she said quietly but firmly, turning back to look at Haldir. His eyes widened and he appeared shocked. "I do not know what else happens in the battle, I always wake up screaming." She swallowed hard, forcing down turmoil. "That's all I've seen. But I can't let it happen," she said desperately, wiping her eyes and pacing more. "It should not be!"

"And it need not be," Galadriel's voice cut in Alanya's mental anguish. "These things you have seen are but images of things that might occur. The future is not written in stone. Even the actions of one person at a critical moment can turn the tide. There will come a time when the combined forces of Lorien and Imladris will act on the former alliance of Men and Elves. Their presence at Helm's Deep will enable the fortress to hold. If you are not there, my Marchwarden will fall. His falling would be the final act that could break the courage of men. If Rohan falls at Helm's Deep, all the other lands of men will cascade after it. You will travel with them, and prevent this.

"You have seen this in your mirror?" Haldir asked. Alanya could see his shock at hearing the possibility of his fate pronounced so cruelly. She reached out and placed her hand is his, silently offering her support.

"It is this action which links the two of you together. Alanya is not the only one who has seen this."

Alanya stood stark still, remembering that which she had almost forgotten up until this moment.

"What have you seen?" She asked Haldir softly. His hand tightened on hers, and she saw his eyes flicker down, as if surprised to see it there. Still, he did not remove his hand, but instead answered her question.

"Only the image of your face." He laid one hand on her cheek, looking searchingly into her eyes. He sighed and dropped is hand, stepping away. "And an ever growing sense of danger." He looked back at her and gave a small smile, appearing to be carefully considering his words. "I had thought you only dreams in the mist. It is…good, I think, to know you are not." Alanya's heart leapt into her throat at his touch, and her face flamed despite her admonishments to herself that now was not the time for schoolgirl reactions when someone's life was at stake. Or more likely, she reminded herself, the lives of many others. She could not deny though the thrill that she felt at his words to her.

"What must we do now?" Haldir asked Galadriel, while Alanya attempted to regain the calm she had initially.

"I would not have either of you worry needlessly. It is an action that will not profit either of you. For too long Alanya, you have been uneasy with knowledge of the future. I would have you find peace here in these woods, that you might better be the instrument of the Valar. Spend your time knowing these woods, and this land. Begin to know what you might save. For now, that is enough. The rest will come naturally I think, according to your will." The Lady rose, taking Alanya's hands in hers. _I know you can prevent what you fear will come to pass. Take heart in the peace of Lorien, and in Haldir's strength. Rely on him when you have fears, he will help_, she said into Alanya's mind.

Alanya's eyes widened. She knew her shields were up solidly yet Lady Galadriel had spoken straight into her mind with little to no effort at all. She bowed her head, and attempted to drop into a curtsey when the Lady forestalled her efforts, bestowing a single kiss on her cheek. Alanya looked deep into the Lady's eyes and saw beyond the calm to see the concern there. With sudden understanding that Galadriel was masking her worry for them, Alanya reached out and hugged her, offering forth a tendril of soothing emotion. The great Elvin lady accepted her comfort, in turn enfolding Alanya into her arms as a mother would a daughter.

"You are a great treasure, Alanya Mystewalker, and Lorien will forever be richer for your presence here." Galadriel said before releasing her. Alanya saw a flash of emotion pass quickly over Galadriel's face, but it disappeared before Alanya could put a name to it. "I look forward to coming to know you." With that, the Lady gestured that they go. Haldir and Alanya both bowed their heads, withdrawing from her presence.

Leaving the garden, they had not gotten very far before Alanya's energy gave out in reaction to all that was said and she began to feel lightheaded at having all the information laid out before her. She grabbed onto Haldir's shoulder, closing her eyes as the world shifted alarmingly about. A stifled curse was all she heard from him as she was swung up into his arms. Several moments later they had come to a small stream as she heard the gurgling of water. She was set down alone for a moment, and then she felt the touch of a cool cloth on her face. She opened her eyes to find Haldir on one knee beside her, his touch light upon her face.

"Sorry, I think I've just been through a lot today. Well, and yesterday…and for that matter, the day before." Her quirky response was rewarded with a smile from Haldir.

"I can understand," he said. "Lady Galadriel can be a powerful presence." He continued for a moment to trace cool patterns on her face, then moved back to sit down beside her. Alanya could feel his silent regard as she sat with her head on her knees, attempting to let the world come to rest around her.

"Was there something you wished to ask me?" she asked, her dress muffling her voice. She looked back up at him, brushing back tendrils of hair that escaped her braids. Haldir sighed and looked away, apparently unsure as to where to start. After several long moments, he appeared to find the words.

"I find this whole situation, disturbing to say the least."

"You find it disturbing?" Alanya made a noise of disbelief. "You aren't the one who was arbitrarily yanked out of their world.

"No, but I was just the one who had the possibility of their almost certain death pronounced in front of them," Haldir replied a bit sharply. Any other sarcasms flew out of Alanya's head.

"I'm sorry, my response was uncalled for." He accepted her apology with a nod.

"It is simply that I am not one given towards reliance on others. I am, " he said, clearing his throat, "somewhat unsettled."

"You have a talent for the understatement." Alanya tilted her head back, resting her head against the tree she was leaning on. "Are you always this understated?" Haldir looked at her a moment before replying. If she hadn't been looking she would not have seen his ghost of a smile.

"My brothers have said so a time or two." He sighed a long sigh. "I would have us know of each other. If we are to fulfill our linked purpose, I would be known as a friend to you."

Alanya blinked, surprised that he was this forthcoming. Her initial impression was that he tended to play his cards close to his vest, so to speak. There appeared to hidden depths to this elf, and she enjoyed the thought of coming to know him. Wistfully she thought of his beauty, but doubted that anything could come of it. Still, she could feel he was above all a good and honorable person, the kind of person she considered herself lucky to know. She held out her hand to him, intending to shake his hand.

"I'd like that very much Haldir. I think I'm very pleased to have met you so far."

"You think? Well, my brothers will be happy to hear that you only might be pleased at meeting me. I'm certain they wish to attempt to monopolize your attention whilst you are here in Lorien." Haldir relaxed enough to tease her slightly, and leaned into the tree beside her.

"I'm certain there is other more attractive game they might chase." She replied dryly. Haldir looked askance at her.

"Have you not looked into a mirror? You are different from us, yes, but your exotic beauty will draw many a suitor." Haldir flushed slightly and looked away, falling silent. Alanya's eyes widened. Exotic beauty? Surely he jested with her. She had seen some of the elvin maidens and she was certainly no match for them. Tall and willowy to the last, they held a perfection she couldn't think to reach. She shook her head, her braids swinging with the motion, shimmering in the sun.

"I've seen the females here, and I don't think they have anything to worry about from me." She fiddled with the sleeves of her dress, uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. Haldir turned to her, one hand on her shoulder.

"You truly think this?" he asked, an odd light in his eyes. His other hand moved up to cup her cheek. Not trusting her voice, Alanya nodded her assent. Haldir closed his eyes and shook his head, but did not realize her from the close hold he had on her. Opening his eyes, his head dipped to kiss her.

The touch of his lips was like a slow burning fire to Alanya. Her arms drifted up to encircle his neck, and in return he tightened his hold on her. What started out as a light kiss deepened, drowning Alanya in heat. His hand entangled into her hair, holding her more firmly in place while he explored her mouth. Mirroring him, she brushed her fingers down the tips of his ears, bringing forth from him a small sound of contentment. Gently pulling back on her hair, he tilted her head back, layering kisses down on her neck. Alanya felt weak, like she could do nothing to withstand this passionate assault Haldir was making on her senses. He withdrew his attention from her neck, moving to capture her lips once more. After several long moments where Alanya was seriously doubting that she ever wanted to breathe again, Haldir ended the kiss, his forehead resting against hers in an intimate gesture.

"Consider that only a portion of the things I might wish to share with you, given the opportunity." He whispered into her hair, pulling her to rest against him. Alanya calmed her racing heart, feeling the blood rush in her veins and pool low into her body. Her hand lightly traced a pattern down Haldir's arm, feeling the power contained therein. Desire went through her at the thought of those same arms holding her during lovemaking, causing her to tighten her hold on Haldir. She raised her head to look at him.

"That's pretty close for friends," she ventured forth. Daring greatly, she reached out to stroke his face. She was rewarded when he leaned into her touch, holding her hand in his.

"For now we will start there. The rest will come as it wills." He breathed deep, his breath exhaling in an obvious effort to calm his own desire. He sighed and looked into her eyes. "For now I simply wish to come to know the fascinating mystery that is before me. Time will bring what it will." Alanya smiled gently, leaning forward to place one soft kiss on his lips, thrilling in being able to do so.

"Then we'll start there," she replied quietly, moving to rest her head back down on his chest. He in turn tightened his arms around her and sighed in contentment. Afternoon light filtered down through the leaves, bathing the two in gold as they lay in the warmth of the day.

* * *

Finally! A Kiss!!


	9. The Proving Ground

Alanya sat on the edge of the practice fields, her skirts pooling around like a spill of gold.   The shade of the mallorn was cool on her skin, augmented by the wispy breeze that fluttered that day.  She came here most mornings, fascinated with watching the elves train.  She could see Haldir was a hard taskmaster, but was patient as long as the individual he was training was sincerely trying.  Right now however she was attempting to contain her amusement as he dumped a younger elf on his backside once more.  Apparently the trainee was not trying very hard, as she could see Haldir's eyes narrow in what she was fast coming to recognize as irritation, working up to the possibility of true anger.

* * *

Haldir was quickly becoming upset with the lackluster effort he was getting from the elf he was training.  Pushing in and locking swords with the young one, he waited until the trainee was pulling to unlock the swords when Haldir tripped him, sending him sprawling into the dust.  Before the trainee could rise he fixed him with a sharp glare, holding the abashed elf right where he was.

"When you come here next, I expect you to be putting more effort into this.  Banish whatever it is that you are thinking about instead of your training, and concentrate on what you should be working on, your sword work!"

"Yes Marchwarden." A much-subdued elf responded.

"I know you are better then this.  You have proven it before."  Haldir paused, his eyes straying to the vision in gold at the edge of the field.  Alanya was there watching the mornings training sessions again, much to his pleasure.  His ill feelings drained out of him upon seeing her there in what was becoming her usual spot.  He noted the small smile that sat upon her lips and knew she was amused at the plight of the trainee.  Deciding to take pity on the youngling he looked back over his shoulder at him.  "Take the rest of the afternoon to center yourself, and show up here tomorrow with a more focused mind.  Dismissed."  He headed over for Alanya, missing the significant looks of the elves who nudged each other and smiled when they realized where their own leader's attention lie.

He nodded gravely when she smiled up at him in greeting, warming at the sight of it.  Her hair was flowing down her back unrestrained, and he longed to touch it again as he had in the clearing where they shared a kiss.  He had not attempted such a kiss since that day, giving Alanya time to adjust to Lorien.  His regard was still obvious as he met her to dine at the ending of each day. 

"You come to watch again." Haldir noted, sitting down next to her when she patted the ground next to her and offered him a mug of water she had next to her.  The murmur from the practice field increased and he sent a look towards it, to which the elves there all seemed to instantly find something to do. Satisfied, Haldir turned his attention back to find Alanya twirling the bunch of small flowers he had left perched on her bedroom windowsill. 

"I find it interesting.  I grew up in a school where most were taught to defend themselves by magic, not by hand or sword.  I've never known any other way to do it myself." 

"You cannot defend yourself?"  His frowned, displeased with that notion.

"Not what I said," she answered with a smile.  "Here, why don't I show you?"  She rose gracefully, her skirts sliding against each other with the hiss of silk.  He followed her; curious as to what she was trying.   "Here," handing him a throwing dagger and walking some distance away.  Finally she stopped and turned to face him.  "Now, throw it at me."

Haldir was somewhat unsure of this, and hesitated, heavy throwing dagger in hand.

"Come on Haldir, throw it."  Alanya stood impatiently, hands on hips, tapping one foot insistently. 

"I am not certain this is the best of ideas," he began to say, when Alanya looked in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"  Haldir nodded an affirmative.  He could see his brothers out of the corner of his eye, their eyes wide at his answer.  "Then throw it." She said in a softer voice.  "You won't hurt me Haldir, my word on it."

Haldir sighed, closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer to Iluvatar.  Opening his eyes he fixed them once again on Alanya and threw the dagger squarely at her.  Even though he was looking, he found it hard to believe.  A small gesture from her, and the dagger suddenly lost energy in its path towards her and tumbled to the ground.  Surprised, he tossed another with the same result.  Amazed sounds and words of approval came from most of the elves. 

"It seems you are correct," Haldir said as he walked up to Alanya.   She stood there, looking slightly smug with proving her point.  Deciding to prove a point of his own, when he got to her, he reached out as if to take her hand.  She offered hers and he acted as quickly as a whirlwind, twisting her around and ending up with a dagger at her neck.  "Perhaps I also have a point," he said, enjoying the feel of her close to him.  He could feel himself begin to react at her nearness and he bent his head, whispering into her ear.  "Not all attacks are direct, some come when we do not expect."   She inhaled sharply, and leaned slightly back against him. 

"No, you're right, they don't," she breathed back, her voice unsteady.  Suddenly a shock ran through his body, causing the dagger to drop to the ground.  His muscles all seized painfully and he found himself immobile, his body not answering to his commands.  Alanya stepped away lightly, smiling. 

"I could leave you here if I chose to do so, and none could break the spell," she whispered back to him, running one hand unseen down his chest.  His eyes narrowed as he fought to move but could not.  "But I won't."  In the next blink of an eye Haldir stumbled as he was free to move again.  She gave him an obviously genuine smile and laughed.    "That was fun."

"You have odd ideas of fun," Haldir said as she straightened her gown, brushing off a piece of grass still clinging to it.   His eyes drifted over her form once more.  "I suppose I didn't look like too much of a fool in front of my peers." 

"Wouldn't do that," she replied quietly, her hair floating about her as she shook her head.  "Your authority as their leader is too important.  I wouldn't make you look the fool on the field, ever.  Off the field…" her eyes sparkled mischievously, "that might be another story." 

"Then I am warned, liramaer."   He sighed, giving her a faint smile.  "You are a vision today."   Alanya blushed, tucking a stray lock behind her ear, succeeding in only securing part of it.  The rest drifted free to fall across her shoulder.  Haldir reached out, taking the lock in his fingers.  "So, have you plans for the rest of the day." He let her hair slid out of his fingers and brushed his hand across her cheek, thrilling when she leaned into the caress with closed eyes. 

"Actually,  I'm spending the rest of the day with Lady Galadriel, so, I shall see you tonight when you stop by tonight for dinner." 

"Yes well, tonight is the night of the week I normally dine with my brothers, and I was hoping you would join me.  If I do not introduce you to them more formally, they will never cease their pestering." Haldir said with an aggrieved tone.  "So, I will find you tonight with Galadriel?"  Alanya nodded an affirmative.

"I'll see you later tonight Haldir."  She gave him one last smile and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  Not satisfied, Haldir grabbed her by the arm and hauled her back, pulling her against him.  Her eyes were wide, glancing to the crowd of now fascinated elves behind them, and back to Haldir.

"Did you think I would let things go at that?"  He said with a smug smile, lowering his head to kiss her breathless.  He reveled in her response, and when he felt she was thoroughly abandoned to him, he abruptly ended the kiss, releasing her to stand dazedly before him.  He heard whooping cheers from behind him but paid it no heed.  "That was for your little magic trick on the field," he whispered into her ear, giving her a wicked smile before turning back and heading over to the crowd of watchers.

"Don't you people have practice to be doing?" He said mildly as all elves on the practice field returned to their tasks, snickering at Haldir.

* * *

Alanya walked to the Lady Galadriel's talan in her own world.  Haldir's kiss had been a shock to her senses, not only for the passion behind it but the fact that he had declared his interest publicly by doing so in front of his peers.  Her lips still tingled where his had been but moments before.  In her daze, she nearly passed Galadriel's talan.   She turned at the last minute, muttering to herself about males, and more specifically about males as arrogant as the marchwarden.  Galadriel's mind voice bade her enter before she had the chance_.  I'm not going to get used to the ease at which she can do that_, Alanya thought to herself.  Nevertheless, she could not help but smile at the Lady before her.

"You seem unsettled penneth," was all Galadriel said without looking up from her needlework.  Her tone was warm and amused, causing Alanya to blush furiously.

"You can thank your marchwarden for that one," she replied tartly, taking a seat and curling her legs underneath her.    "Goodness but he's…obnoxious, I suppose you could say.  Insufferably arrogant might be closer to the truth."  Still, Alanya smiled at the thought of him.

"I have known Haldir since he was a small elfing," Galadriel sighed, putting aside her work.  "He has ever been proud.  There were many times when his behavior was grievous.  Your thoughts seem to dwell on him." This last was said with a knowing smile.

"I won't deny I find Haldir attractive," Alanya said softly, looking down at her hands.  "He is a good leader, and loves his land, and his family, that is clear.  If I can help save both it and him by being here, all is well and good." 

"He is a very good elf.  You can understand why I am glad that you have accepted this duty."

"How could I not and still look myself in the mirror each morn."  Galadriel reached over and grasped Alanya's hands. 

"And that proves you have a strong and honorable heart.  It does bring me joy to see your heart yearn for Haldir."

Alanya closed her eyes at the surge of emotion Galadriel's words brought.  She could not deny her interest in Haldir, but still harbored fears that he was only interested in her for a dalliance.   There was no possibility; she knew this, that if she were to become involved with him she could hold back anything of herself.  In the week she had been here in Lorien she had seen enough of Haldir to know that he would be the one to demand all she had to give.   Whether or not that would be returned, she couldn't say.  She felt Galadriel's hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to find the great lady looking at her with compassion.

"The greatest unions I have ever seen never did run smooth.  Yes, Haldir is strong willed, but rest assured, he does return your interest.  Never yet have I seen him pay any but passing attention to the hoards of elleths who have pursued him, yet he proceeds most gently and carefully with you.  Do not fear, I believe he has finally realized what his heart does desire.  Ever have I seen him alone and have been worried for him, but it is my opinion that he has found a match in you."  She smiled and rested her hand on Alanya' once more.  "Do not doubt." She chided gently.

"Thus says the all wise Galadriel?" Alanya said dryly, injecting a bit of humor to lighten things.

"Of course," Galadriel replied loftily.  A heartbeat passed and the two began to laugh, Alanya ending resting up against Galadriel.  The elf woman put her arm around Alanya in a reassuring gesture.  "I do mean what I say penneth," she said softly, laying her head on Alanya's, "fear not."

"Whatever you say, I will do."  Alanya rested her head on Galadriel's shoulder, taking comfort from her. 

It was thus that the Lord Celeborn found them, and smiled at the sight.  In truth, he was as pleased as Galadriel to have Alanya present.  She lightened his wife's heart to have her near, and for that alone Celeborn would glad.  But he could not help but notice on his conversations over Lorien's defenses that marchwarden Haldir had a different air about him.  Celeborn suspected it did have everything to do with the young mortal that was present. 

"Ah, the two most lovely elleths in all of Lorien," he said smoothly as he entered into the talan.  "Should I be concerned when the two of you sit together and giggle as such?"  He raised an eyebrow, looking at the pair.  Alanya giggled some more, sitting back up and brushing her hair out of her face. 

"I've done nothing yet…as for your lady wife, that's for her to say."  She rose and gave Celeborn a kiss on the cheek by way of greeting, much to his enjoyment.  "No, just girl talk, so to speak.  You males wouldn't understand."  She replied loftily with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sweet Iluvater, Celebrian used to say the same thing, and it was always when discussing ellons.  Aii, tell me we have not gained another daughter! I could only live through it once. Send her away!"  He raised his hands to the air in supplication.

 "I am sorry husband dear, but Alanya has become dear to me in the time she has been here.  I simply cannot allow it." Galadriel's smile teased him, and he smiled back at his wife, taking her hand and kissing it. 

"Then we shall have it no other way." Celeborn replied, relaxing into a chair with a sigh.   "Besides, I would then have no one to ask me for tales of history."  Alanya had discovered the Silver Lord's vast knowledge of the history of middle earth and the elven realms, and every day had been getting briefings on its background.  She soaked up each tale like a sponge, asking questions and arguing over ruler's decisions.  Galadriel would tell tales of her life in Valinor.  It reminded her ever so much of her time as a student, she was glad to have the excitement of new learning.

And so came this foreign mage, to win a place in the hearts of the Lord and Lady of Lorien, laying a foundation to become a tale in and of herself.


	10. The Heart Begins to Understand

Sunset's first fiery rays began to filter thru the open window of Alanya's talan. She raced home after staying with Galadriel longer then she had intended. Taking the steps two at a time, she nearly collided with Linwe, who had been just inside the door. Only the other's Valar blessed grace kept the two from ending up in a pile on the floor.

"Lady Alanya, you are late! How am I to have time to attire you before dinner." Linwe chided her gently, ushering her inside. Alanya managed to sit still while Linwe rather hastily brushed out her hair. The elf maid secured Alanya's wild hair within two simple braids on either side of her forehead. The mage was urged out of her dress into a deep green silken gown that fit tightly to her hips and then flared out into a full skirt to puddle on the floor. "There, I think that's the best I can do on short notice."

"If this is short notice, I would love to see what you can accomplish with more time." Alanya shook her head, and gave the elven maid a smile. "Thank you, I stayed longer with Galadriel then intended." Indeed, she found it hard to leave. She had found true companions in Celeborn and Galadriel, which up to this point was something she hadn't realized she was missing. She had Korry, she thought, a shadow passing over her face at the thought. She hoped that somehow he would know that she was well and good.

Shaking herself out of what could have been a negative train of thought, she paused once more so she could be adorned with a silver necklace of blue stones. The moment the maid finished Alanya thanked her and then headed right back out again into what was now fast becoming a fey twilight. She adored how the city was never truly dark, shining from numerous lamps, and the very power of Galadriel herself. Alanya was in awe of the power the Lady held, but also realized the enormous burden of ruling the realm she did, and keeping it safe for all those who dwelled within.

As the skirt of the gown precluded going anywhere in haste, she made her way to Haldir's talan in a graceful walk. She pulled the skirts out of the way as she trod lightly up the stairs, knocking on the door as she reached the top. It was a good thing she had caught her breath on the walk over, for the sight of Haldir standing there nearly took it right back away.

"The color suits you, lirimaer." Haldir stated quietly. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek, his golden hair brushing like fairy wings against her, Taking her hand, he led her into the sitting room. His two brothers were lounging on a couch, and broke off their discussion at the sight of her, courteously standing up.

"My lady," the one she remembered as Rumil said. He bowed over her hand, making it and kissing it. Haldir eyed him and he released it with a grin.

"Did you enjoy your morning practice?" Alanya asked gently with a small smile on her lips. Rumil and Orophin winced, clearly not wanting to be reminded.

"Not enough that we would care to repeat it." Orophin stated emphatically, shaking his head. He too bestowed a brief kiss on her hand under Haldir's watchful gaze. Alanya merely smiled and sat, adjusting her skirts about her. Truthfully, she had been more amused then offended by their antics. Orophin eyed her thoughtfully, his mind somewhere else then his recent trouncing.

"Yes, well, despite our err..cavalier the other day, we are honored to meet you." Rumil said, turning a bit red. Whatever else the elf had been about to say was drowned out by the sound of sharp knocking on the door. Frowning, Haldir called out for whoever was on the other side to enter. An out of breath elf was on the other side, holding onto the doorframe.

"Captain Haldir, there has been a large party of orcs spotted, heading for Lorien," gasped the other. "We need reinforcements from the city." Alanya saw the three brothers stiffen in reaction. Her heart plummeted at those words.

"Rumil, Orophin, send word to the off duty wardens, gather at the city gates, we'll be heading out immediately." The two brothers saluted him and left to obey his commands, pounding off to alert he rest of the force. Haldir turned to see Alanya standing, face pale as the moon.

"I can help." She saw Haldir's eyes narrow at her words.

"No," was his succinct response as he began to ready himself for heading out to the fences.

"What do you mean, no?" Alanya replied, her voice rising, irritation putting color back into her cheeks. Haldir turned pinning he with a look that would have intimidated a lesser being.

"I mean, no. Absolutely not will you go. You will stay here in the city, where it is safe." He said crisply. "I am charged with keeping this city safe. It is my duty to respond to this threat, not yours." He pulled off his tunic and shirt, tossing them aside. Striding over to his wardrobe and pulling out a plain gray silk shirt and gambeson, not seeing the dangerous look the mage was directing his way. Nor did he see the little tendrils of age energy coalescing into the visible range, a sure sign of an angered magic user.

"Safe, safe?! Look you, I have been defending myself against people who can kill with a thought since I was 15!" She half shouted, giving him a push. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and of a band of opponents at the same time!" Haldir had whirled around, obviously expecting her to take his word on the subject. He strode towards her with vexation in his eyes, and Alanya retreated, surprise in her eyes. Up to this point, with the exception of when they first met, Haldir had been easy and calm with her. His fury radiated out and she backed up, stopping only when she hit the wall of the talan.

"And I have been defending the borders of this city since I was 50!" Haldir said icily, his voice deadly quiet. His powerful form loomed over her. "I know my duty very well, madam, I assure you." He took hold of her shoulders tightly. "I have complete faith that you know your powers well, but we have not had a chance to coordinate tactics yet. Your unfamiliar actions could put my soldiers at risk and that I will not have." He said, giving her a small shake, his voice calming.

His words lanced the anger surrounding her, draining it off. Fear for him replaced it, and sudden tears filled her eyes, much to both their surprises. "Please be careful," she said, her voice shaking. His expression softened, and he took her into his arms.

"I will return unscathed, do not fear." Haldir said, giving a sigh. She leaned her head against his bare, muscular chest, taking comfort from his words. She pulled back, resting her hands lightly on his strong arms.

"I know you will." Alanya gave him a brave but slightly teary smile. "I'm just not used to being the one waiting behind." Haldir gave a light laugh.

"Of that I have no doubt," he said dryly. He leaned his had down, giving her a deep kiss, holding her face in his hands. Only when Alanya moaned deep in her throat did he stop, giving her a heated look. "I will return by morning. Look for me by dawn." Hs fingers stroked her hair softly. "If it eases your mind, wait for me here. I would not find it amiss." He whispered to her. Unable to find words, Alanya nodded her assent.

Assured of her agreement, Haldir quickly finished changing into his galadhrim clothing and light studded leather armor. Alanya watched him with her heart in her throat, her emotions a turmoil inside of her. As all his equipment was in perfect order, it was the work of minutes for Haldir to ready himself. He stopped at the door, looking back to see Alanya sitting pale, her eyes wide. He gave a small but gentle smile to her, bending down to bestow one chaste kiss on her forehead, and then was gone out the door.

Paralyzed by the quiet kiss he had given her, she sat immobile for several heartbeats before she rushed out the door. She was just in time to see Haldir look back and bow to her, hand over his heart, and disappear into the wood. The mage turned and went back inside Haldir's talan, closing the door behind her. Looking out the window at the sky, she chewed on her bottom lip. It would be a long time until dawn.

She sat down on the couch his brothers had vacated. Her mind was in a whirl, and she could not seem to focus on any one thought. She had been angry at first, not understanding why he did not want her help. She was used to working solo, and had not considered that she could disrupt their tactics. Her blood ran cold at the thought of being the cause of any hurt to Haldir.

His physical nearness when he had been admonishing her had been a fire in his blood. Truly, before her anger ran out she did not know whether she would rather have hit him or pulled him into her arms to feel his hard body against hers. _Ail! What are these thoughts! This is mad_, she thought despairingly. _We've only just met_. She dropped her head into her hands, the strength of the pull she felt towards Haldir confusing her thoughts even more.

__

Peace, my penneth. Galadriel's mind voice echoed in her mind. _Fear not that this skirmish would take him from you_. _Rest will make the time pass quickly_. A soft mental push from Galadriel calmed Alanya, dropping her over the edge into a quiet sleep. Before she was totally lost in sleep, she spared one last sleepy thank you to Galadriel. Too far gone, she did not hear Galadriel's last whisper of thought. _Sleep well dear daughter of my heart. Your love will return safely to you.._

Haldir dragged himself back into Caras Galadhon, his heart heavy as the last bit of night currently clinging to the land. The orcs had been more numerous then reported, and several elves had been injured. What hurt truly however was the knowledge that there was one elf who would not be returning from the borders. One of the younger galadhrim had fallen, a poisoned orc arrow right in the heart. He wanted nothing more then to lock himself in his talan with a bottle of wine, but knew he had a duty to report first to Celeborn. And then the heartbreaking duty of informing the parents of the dead elf, and finally washing the blood of battle from his skin. By the time he reached his talan, in his heart sickness he had forgotten Alanya had waited for him. Silently he stood, drinking in the sight of her asleep in his sitting room.

Her hair fell around her shoulders, dark blue against the ivory of her skin. He placed his weapons down, wiping his hands against his cloak. Now that the battle was done, he was bone tired. Still he stood, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. The pulse at her neck was steady and strong. How his own heart had froze at the thought of her joining him against the orcs tonight. Logically he knew she could hold her own, but the sudden fear for her being had overwhelmed him. He paced over to her, kneeling down to gently brush her hair. She shifted, but did not wake. The peace on her face calmed Haldir like no wine would.

"Wake, lirimaer, my lovely one." He said softly, his breath a whisper in the dim light of dawn. Her eyelids fluttered open, a confused look on her face that quickly passed when she saw him there.

"Oh thank the gods," she cried softly, launching herself against him. He felt her shake against him and tightened his hold, holding her in his lap. Her tears of relief dampened his collar. Haldir rose, situating himself on the couch where Alanya had waited, still holding her close. Eventually she quieted, Haldir murmuring soft words of comfort to her, stroking her hair, the action calming him as much as her.

"I had forgotten you were here, lirimaer. Your presence heals my heart this morning." He closed his eyes wearily, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Haldir?" Alanya made his name a question. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him in concern and laid his hand against her cheek in reassurance.

"I am fine, dear one." He caressed her for a moment, not wanting to vocalize the events of the night. Indeed, they lay near the surface of his mind, ready to tear away the fragile peace that existed in this heartbeat. "I cannot speak of it now. I promise, I will tell all another time." He fell silent, his soul heavy for the one under his command who did not return.

A gentle sigh came from the mage as she rested her head back against his shoulder, winding her arms about his neck. Haldir had almost fallen into reverie when her soft voice penetrated his exhaustion fogged mind.

"What is this between us?" Alanya whispered, her fingers moving through his hair in a soothing gesture. Haldir moved, tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes. Her clear eyes were dark with some unnamed emotion, pulling at his heart strings.

"It is a beginning," Haldir whispered back. "You ease my heart like no other," he admitted, holding her against him.

"Haldir?"

"Hmm?" He had begun to drift off again when she again brought him back awake.

"I'm glad." she said simply. He opened his eyes, feeling her comforting touch. She leaned forward, kissing him softly on the cheek. He smiled, enjoying the feel of her lips on his. He shifted her in his arms, gaining a more secure grip on her and standing, laughing softly at her small squeak of surprise,

"I find myself in need of a better rest then this small couch can offer." He strode towards the bedroom and placed her on the bed, looking down on her. "Please stay." He sighed, looking away. "It would be lonely to wake up without you this day." Alanya reached up, taking his hand.

"Then I'll stay. Rest here with me." The mage pulled him down, and he was all to glad to join her, settling her in his arms for the night. The two fell into a deep sleep, Haldir holding Alanya's hand over his heart.


	11. The Love of a Daughter

So Sorry it's late!  I had saved it to a disk on the computer at work, and my laptop at home only has a cd drive, not a disk drive.   So I couldn't work on it until this morning.  Sorrysorrysorry to those who I said I'd have it up by Sat night.  I'm a schmuck!  Next time I'll email myself a copy so I can work on it at home.

* * *

Days passed, and Alanya and Haldir continued to grow closer together.  She still spent the mornings watching him at the practice fields but now that time was spent finding ways to make her magic useful in a combat situation.  Haldir also insisted that she learn something in the way of defending herself without the use of her powers.    Much to her surprise she found she enjoyed learning the art of combat.  Her body was strong from all the traveling she had done, and that was serving her well, as she was currently being pushed across the practice field by Haldir.  It was the work of moments for him to disarm her and send her flat on her backside for the fifth time in a row.

"Oww!" Alanya exclaimed, rubbing the very tender spot where she was convinced she was becoming bruised.  She glared up at Haldir, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  "You're enjoying this too much you cretin!" she accused.  Haldir sighed, rolling his eyes and offered his hand to pull her to her feet.

"Yes well, it took longer for me to win that bout.  You are improving, do not fear."  He gave her a penetrating look, clearly assessing whether or not it was worth it to continue the practice or if he thought she had had enough for the day.  "I think we are finished with this for the day," he said meditatively.  "Right now you are too physically tired for the sword training to be effective." 

"Finally," she groaned, sinking down to the ground.  Haldir gave her a look.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?   I'm collapsing here."  She had no intention of moving until her heart had slowed down to something approximating a normal beat.  "You just said we're done."  She began to daydream of spending the next hour in the bathing pools, only to be rudely interrupted when Haldir hauled her to her feet.

"Ah, simply because we are done with swordwork does not mean we are entirely done for the day," he said lightly, a smile in is eyes.   "Now we are going to try archery.  I wish you to know some techniques for taking people out at a distance."  

Alanya's only response to him was a dirty look as he led her to where the archers practiced.  He handed her a small bow, one obviously only for training.

"We will see how you are with this, and then we can proceed to a stronger bow." He said smoothly, also passing over a quiver of arrows.  "Now watch my stance and how I hold the bow."  Mentally she sighed, but focused her attention on him.  He had an uncanny knack for knowing when her mind wandered.  He grasped an arrow and nocked it to the string, sighted on the target and loosed it.  The arrow flew gracefully and plunked down right in the center of the target.  "Now, attempt to copy me."

"Maybe we should warn everyone else to move," she said with a slight smile.  "Never having done this before, I'm not sure about the results. I couldn't throw a stone and hit the side of a castle wall." She continued in a dry amused voice.

"Yes well, you do not have to hit a castle wall.  You just have to hit the target." He nodded towards the target, which to Alanya's eyes seemed far away.

"We'll see," she said dubiously, attempting to copy his stance and how he held the bow.  He stood behind her, and adjusted her grip slightly, helping her sight along the arrow.   She felt his warm breath along her neck and had to suppress a shiver.  Calling on the discipline she had learned as a mage student, she sighted along the arrow and let it loose.  Much to her and Haldir's amazement, it landed dead in the center, right next to his arrow.  Her eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"Excellent!  Try again Alanya."  Haldir stepped away, watching as she took another arrow and let it fly, again with the same results.  This time, his eyebrows rose in astonishment.  "Try a few more times…. it appears you have an untapped gift for this."  He looked on her with a new look of approval, and Alanya shyly smiled back at him, basking in the glow.

Brushing her hair out of the way, she let fly five more arrows, all with the same result.  The few elves on the practice field that day all were impressed, and she heard many sounds of astonishment.  She fired the rest of the quiver before she was satisfied that it was not simply some kind of fluke.  Excited at her success, she squealed and jumped up and down, and then threw herself at Haldir enthusiastically.  He let out a "oof" as she hit him, but said nothing, only wrapping her arms around her and smiling, clearly content with her response. 

"I told you he was falling for her.  He's never left the practice field this early otherwise." Rumil whispered to Orophin.  Orophin nodded, his eyes on Alanya and Haldir.  The two in question were now heading off the practice field, Alanya fairly bouncing along. 

"I think he has found his match." Orophin said.  "How much do you want to bet that he loves her?  The looser fletches the winner's arrows for three months." 

"Oh Please! It is not a question of if…it is a question of when he tells her!" Rumil watched the two disappear into the trees.  "I wager…I wager that before this time next year we will have a new sister."  He looked smugly at his brother.

"I say done.  If they do, I fletch your arrows for three months.  If not, you do mine for three months."  The two brothers shook hands on it to seal the bargain.  "And if not, we beat Haldir senseless, and then make them join anyway, for they are clearly meant for each other."  The two brothers shook their heads in agreement, the couple in question unaware that their future was being decided for them.

* * *

Back at her talan, the female half of the couple in question was cleaning up from the sparring session.  She stepped out of her sweaty practice clothing and flopped down on her bed, letting the cool air caress her naked skin.   _The bathing pools sounds nice right now, but I have to meet with Celeborn soon_.  Mentally she sighed, settling for wiping off with a damp cloth and brushing her hair.  She changed into a pale green tunic and leggings, throwing over that a robe that had been cross-dyed with silver, giving it a glimmering sheen.  Her fingers flew as she braided her hair back up.  _It would not do to leave it loose today, I think.  Ink in the hair is bad._ 

While she had no problem speaking the elvish language, as she had taken the knowledge of it from Haldir, she still could not read or write the elven script.  Celeborn had found her in the library one day, looking mournfully at the books.  When she had confessed she wished she could read them, he smiled and said that it would be no problem for him to teach her.  She protested that she did not want to waste his time, but he would hear nothing of that.  So now mornings were spent on the practice field in one fashion or another, and afternoons were spent with either Celeborn or Galadriel, learning elvish reading, writing, and history.

She arrived at Celeborn's study, tapping lightly on the door to signal her presence.  At his quiet response she entered, smiling to see the elf lord. Celeborn rose to greet her, taking her hand in his.

"And so my avid student arrives.  I take it our marchwarden was not too difficult on you this morn?"  He ushered her onto a seat on the couch and sat down beside her, brushing his silver robes out of the way.

"He says my sword work is improving, though I've yet to see it.  Certainly the bruises on my backside from hitting the ground would protest that there's been improvement."

"That is the only way to learn sword work penneth," Celeborn chuckled before continuing, "The only way to learn it is by being beaten about the field.  Eventually one either gives it up as a bad idea or gets better to avoid the bruises. You will improve."

"I hope so." She sighed and looked out the window.  The adrenaline rush from the practice field was fading and in its wake she began to feel unsettled.  Since the night Haldir had been called away to deal with an orc incursion on the border, Alanya had been aware of her growing feelings for Haldir.  While she could sense that he cared for her, she was still somewhat unsettled by the whole notion of his immortality.  

"What is it penneth? Your mind is miles away, dear one."  Celeborn studied her for a moment, noting her quiet being. 

"I'm confused.  About Haldir."  Alanya admitted, pulling her robe close about her.   "I'm just feeling…" she groped for the right words, trying to explain the hesitation she felt.

"Afraid?" Celeborn said gently.  He took Alanya's hand, holding it in his.  "There is nothing to be concerned about penneth.  I have seen the way he looks at you when he thinks you do not see him looking.  I know that he cares for you.  Did you not stay in his talan waiting for him to return one night from battle, and rest with him afterwards?  He has never allowed this with another elleth. _Never_."  

"It's not that." Alanya shook her head, her braid gently swinging.  She looked up at Celeborn and was reassured by the concern she saw in the Silver Lord's eyes.  She gave him a wan smile and patted his arm.  "I'm sure I'm over-thinking everything, but the ah, age gap between Haldir and myself.  I…I'm only mortal.  I won't be young and lovely always." She looked away, falling silent.  "What if he is no longer enchanted with me then?"

"You do him a disservice, Alanya.  One given, an elf's love is forever."  She looked back at him, her eyes wide with surprise.  He gave a faint smile, but continued when she said nothing.  "Don't think the feelings you have for each other have escaped my notice.  I am not called Celeborn the Wise for nothing."  He said in an amused tone.

"We haven't said anything about love."  Her voice was faint with shock; as if she had not considered that the feelings she held might be that deep.  Celeborn gave a light laugh.

"Do you enjoy spending your time with each other?  Do you find your thoughts always turning towards him?"  Alanya nodded an affirmative.   "Does he make your heart sing and your blood run wild?"  She blushed at this, but again nodded yes.  "And does your soul yearn to be always with him?"  He asked in a gentle voice, his eyes understanding. 

"I want nothing more then to be with him, no matter what."  She laid her head on Celeborn's shoulder and he held her close in a reassuring embrace.  "I don't know love." The mage admitted this last in a whisper.  Celeborn smiled, thinking of Haldir bound with this sensitive mage.

"You will, penneth."  Celeborn fell silent, remembering when he had had this conversation with his daughter Celebrian.  A pang of grief went through him at being separated from her and he closed his eyes against the pain.  The wonder was that it was no longer as sharp, for the presence of the mage had lightened the cares of both himself and Galadriel.  He untangled himself from the mage, rising from the couch.  He turned to hold out a hand to Alanya.  "Come penneth.  No lessons today I think.  Instead we shall wander what is the glory of Lothlorien."

* * *

Galadriel paused, a sudden feeling telling her to look out the window.  Obeying her intuition, she looked out the window of her talan, seeing a familiar pair pace down the steps towards the forest floor.   A smile appeared on her lips at the picture the two made: Celeborn's silver hair trailing over his robes, standing tall next to Alanya who was laughing at something the Silver Lord said. 

"You are creating a new family penneth.  Little do you realize yet that already we hold a place for you in our hearts."  Galadriel murmured quietly to herself.


	12. A Study In Moonlight

Evening had fallen in Lorien, but the light of the city still glowed, streaming in windows in a pale luminescence. Haldir stood watching at the window, enjoying the calm of the night. Tonight he was escorting Alanya to a small festive gathering, something to which he was strangely looking sanguine about. He sighed and turned, running his fingers through his hair. For now, however, the quiet of the night was leading him into far more introspection then he was prepared for, and all of it was centered on Alanya.

It was clear to him that he was developing feelings for her. No, he could not question that. He did question the wisdom of those feelings, however, when the specter of war was looming on the horizon. This afternoon after he parted ways with Alanya he had gone to meet with some of the other captains. They had gone over the patterns of the orc attacks and agreed that the orcs were testing the borders of their land. Also, the report of the one ring resurfacing had all of them unsettled. _War is coming to this land_, he thought to himself. Thoughts of the exotic mage lingered on his mind, though, and did not make those thoughts of war seem hopeless.

He knew he should not have allowed himself to become as close to Alanya, but he had, there was no use belaying that fact. He knew his feelings for her could become a distraction that could prove dangerous, and the fighter in him argued against that. Still, his heart was telling him to proceed, and if Haldir was being honest with himself (and he always was) he knew that there was every chance he had already fallen for her.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He strode silently to open it, finding the Lord Celeborn on the other side.

"Mae govannen, Haldir, how fare you this evening?" Celeborn said as he entered at Haldir's gesture of invitation.

"Introspective, my lord." Haldir said as he sat after Celeborn motioned for him to sit. "I must confess I am curious as to what brings you to my talan tonight." The lord in question smiled faintly.

"Well, my wife hinted that perhaps I should make certain that you had not let tonight's gathering go unnoticed, as is often your habit. Perhaps hinted is not the right word. Suggested. Or recommended. Nay, perhaps _commanded_ is the right word." The Silver Lord grimaced. "I deemed it best in the interest of marital bliss to do as she said." A smile belied the sting in his words, for it was obvious that he would do anything for Galadriel.

"I had intended on being there." He raised his hand, forestalling the next question from Celeborn. "And yes, I intend to be escorting the Lady Alanya."

"Good." Celeborn nodded in satisfaction, then fell quiet, obviously choosing his words carefully. "I would know your feelings on this matter, your intentions towards Lady Alanya? She is much in my wife's heart, and mine, to be truthful. I say this not to pressure you, as your reaction to such things is well known." The corners of Haldir's mouth twitched in response, but otherwise he gave no reaction.

"I do not know what my intentions are," Haldir said honestly. "Only that whatever they are they are honorable." He rose and paced, a sure sign of agitation that Celeborn recognized from many guard councils. "All I know is that thoughts of her invade nearly my every waking moment. Dreaming moments too." He stopped his pacing and rested his hands on the windowsill, looking out over the city. If he looked just right, he could see a flash of light that was from Alanya's bedroom window. "I remember how it felt to see her sleep." His lips curled into a smile. "And how magnificent she did look when she was becoming angry with me for ordering her to stay behind and not follow me to the fences."

"And the thought of leaving her?" Celeborn sat patiently, waiting for Haldir to follow the logical thought path of realization of his feelings for the mage.

"It would not be possible." Haldir said quietly as his hands gripped the windowsill tightly in response. His heart leapt into his throat, as he understood the ramifications of what Celeborn's questions had forced him to realize. "My intentions I do not know," he repeated slowly, "but I do think you do not have to worry on my love for her." He continued to look out the window, not seeing the city in front of him, but seeing the image of Alanya before him, the first time he saw her in elven dress.

"I would have hated to banish you to the fences for sheer idiocy." Celeborn sighed with relief. The two elves laughed. Haldir felt oddly light, as if a great weight had lifted off his shoulders. His face lost its grave countenance and he relaxed, once again sitting down.

"I do not think that would be required." Haldir replied softly. "But I do question the wisdom of my feelings right now, considering the war on the horizon."

"Right now is when we need such things the most, to remind us what we will be fighting to save." Celeborn's face grew grave. "Make no mistake, these are dangerous times, but we cannot let that stop us from living as we will. If we do then the dark lord has already won."

"Thank you, my lord." Haldir inclined his head. "Now the important thing, have you any advice on how to proceed?" He smiled faintly as Celeborn laughed.

"Ever the optimist." Celeborn flashed a rare grin. "Now, shall we go collect your lady and meet mine, I am certain they grow impatient." The two walked together down the steps in silence. Before they parted to head in their separate directions Celeborn turned to Haldir. "My advice…flowers. Females cannot resist them." The Silver Lord looked slightly smug.

Haldir only raised an eyebrow. "I will remember that." He smiled for a moment and headed off towards Alanya's talan. _Most definitely…._

If anyone had been in place to see, they would have seen the Lord of the Golden Wood dropping his dignity to do an impromptu victory dance before heading back to his talan.

* * *

Alanya sat looking out her bedroom window at the night. Her maid Linwe was still laying out all she needed to ready Alanya, so the mage in question was taking those moments to reflect. _Love. Is that possible? Not that I've ever known it in the fashion that Celeborn refers to._ She shook her head, toying with one silken lock that had fallen forward. The golden mallorn trees shone gently in the night, creating a gilded picture before her. It imbued her with a peace that took away her worries, and for once she decided to let it do so, and for one night at least relax and enjoy herself. She turned to see Linwe watching her with a speculative look.

"Yes?"

"Here, Alanya, we should get you dressed first before I work on your hair and jewelry." The maid gestured her over and helped her into her outfit for the evening. First came a gossamer thin chemise, no more then a whisper against her skin. Over that Alanya donned a flowing dress the color of violets pooling in the light of the moon. It hugged her body down to the hips, where it swirled out into a full skirt to pool in a puddle of rich silk at her feet.

"You are unusually quiet tonight, Lady Mage?" Linwe delicately asked, her knowing eyes smiling, while the rest of her countenance was sober.

"Is this a game of 'match make the mage'? Someone should have told me…." Alanya said, her responding good humor balancing the sarcasm of her words. Her maid giggled.

"No, it is just that my friend who serves as a handmaiden to the Lady Galadriel, she overheard the Lady telling Celeborn to be certain that Haldir was at tonight's festivities. When the Lord asked why, the Lady's response was to say that she would have both her penneth and Haldir present, as tonight will be a night of realization for them." Alanya blushed furiously red as Linwe continued. "Since Haldir spends nearly all his time with you, free time and time on the practice field, I can only assume that you are the penneth in question."

"Does everyone know something I don't?!" Alanya let her head fall into her hands, then gave a yelp as Linwe tugged her head back up by a lock of hair.

"No, it is simply we elves do not apparently worry with so many things as you humans. I have seen with my own eyes your feelings for Haldir, yet you hold yourself back." She fell silent for a moment while she combed and pinned Alanya's hair, her fingers working deftly . Here and there she inserted jeweled pins with pearl drops hanging from the ends. By the time she was done Alanya's hair was a graceful arrangement of braids and loose hair hanging down her back, with pearls adding the shimmering of moonlight to her dark hair. "Perhaps we acknowledge things you are not ready to." She added a delicate necklace of pearls around Alanya's neck and stepped back to examine her. "I think you are done." The maid said and handed Alanya a mirror.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Alanya could find no fault. In fact, she felt so grand she hardly recognized herself. Her pale skin glowed as much as any elf, and the dark color of her hair made the jewels in it stand out. She shook her head as she placed the mirror down.

"Sorry Linwe, I don't think I recognize the person in the mirror." She said with a smile. The maid gave her one back.

"Enjoy yourself this eve." She said as Alanya leaned over and gave her a hug of thanks. A knock on the door was heard, and Linwe whispered in Alanya's ear. "Haldir will never know what hit him." She untangled herself from Alanya, and disappeared into the front room to open the door. Alanya heard Haldir greet Linwe, and heard Linwe inform Haldir that Alanya was indeed ready and bid him good eve as she left the talan.

Alanya took a moment to compose her suddenly nervous heart, taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. She rose carefully, not wanting to tangle her feet in her skirt. Her steps sounded lightly on the wooden floor, tracing a path to the door. In the other room Haldir was standing at the window to the balcony, examining a book of histories that Alanya had borrowed from Celeborn in an effort to further her reading ability in elvish. He appeared about to say something, and then looked up at Alanya, the words dying on his lips.

She also said nothing, her eyes falling to the floor at the look of awe upon Haldir's face. She felt his hand under her chin, gently tilting her face up so that she was looking in his eyes. Some strange light was in his eyes that she couldn't name as he looked into her eyes. Her heart beat fast as he gently ran his hand down her face, resting on her collarbone, tracing a light path from her neck to her shoulder.

"I came looking for a human mage but I think I am mistaken," he said quietly. "In her place I find a bright star that would light up the darkest night."

"Perhaps you came to the wrong talan," Alanya suggested impishly, a smile alighting on her face and in her eyes. Haldir smiled and shook his head.

"I do not think so. I am a marchwarden. We are adept at finding our way with little to guide us. But your light, I can do nothing but follow it." Leaning forward, he bestowed one gentle kiss on Alanya's lips, the light touch sending a thread of warmth through her. "Come, Lady Galadriel will wish to see us present before long."

He offered her his arm and she took it, thrilling in the feel of strength contained therein. Alanya paced slowly and gracefully by Haldir's side, as together they walked slowly in the night, heading to the glade beneath Galadriel and Celeborn's talan where the evening's festivities were to take place. As they grew closer gentle strains of music filtered to them.

Halting before the glade, Haldir looked down on her, the moonlight washing out the gold from his hair, making it appear silver in the night. Inquisitively, she cocked her head, wondering why they stopped. Her question was answered when Haldir reached down and plucked what she recognized as an elenor blossom. Twirling in his elegant hand, he turned to her and carefully inserted it amid the pearls in her hair.

"There," he said with satisfaction. "It is not a jewel, but its gentle beauty does suit you." Leaning down, he pulled her close for a long kiss, much to her surprise, full in view of other elves arriving for the dancing. This kiss was different from all his others, gentle and light. His whole manner was different, a calmness was about him that soothed Alanya's nervousness. He broke off the kiss and looked at her with intense eyes. "Now, I would hope that my bright star will honor this march warden with a dance.

"Anything, my warden," Alanya replied, her eyes shining. His words stirred up her feelings and she admitted deep in her heart that yes, it was entirely possible that she was in love with the strong elf standing before her taking her hand. The last of her cares fell away on this night and she followed him into the graceful form of a pavane. They moved in stately grace to the slow strains of music, a picture of beauty for all to see.

* * *

Galadriel watched from the sheltered view of her balcony, her golden hair falling about her in gentle waves. She smiled to see the pair move through the figures of the courtly dance, Alanya's dress swirling in the turns. Celeborn came up to stand behind her, a warm presence to her senses.

"They appear to need little help from us, a'maelamin," he stated quietly, gathering his wife into his arms. Galadriel smiled and leaned back, enjoying the feel of his warrior's body against hers. The hours in the study and overseeing the city had no effect on his lean form. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, his lips warm on her skin.

"No, the Valar have seen to it that they will be a strong pairing, for it will be needed in the coming darkness. The ring makes its way to Lorien." She watched Haldir and Alanya as they broke away from the dance to join with his brothers. "Soon he must meet the ringbearer at the fences and bring them here." She sighed and Celeborn tightened his arms about her as in an effort to take the burden of knowledge from her.

"But not tonight," he stated quietly. Galadriel shook her head.

"No, tonight we give them time to acknowledge what they feel." She turned to Celeborn and traced her hands down his face. The Silver Lord closed his eyes in pleasure and then opened them to smile down on his wife.

"Then tonight, we will acknowledge what WE feel," he said as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms, her eyes widening as she held onto his shoulders. Striding into the bedroom, he placed her on the bed. He leaned into her, pressing her down into the mattress. One long, deep kiss later after they were both breathless, Celeborn reached behind him to pull a flower from a nearby vase. Trailing the blossom over her shoulders, he smiled to see the love and passion in her eyes. "I told him that no female can resist flowers," he said, hovering his lips over hers. "Shall I show you?"

"Indeed, dear husband." Galadriel smiled up at her Lord. "Do show me," she breathed into his ear.

The two lovers reacquainted themselves with the depths of their passion for each other, as they had so many times before over the course of the centuries, as two who were not yet lovers danced under the light of the moon.


	13. Joining in Flowers

If you are offended by love scenes, skip this chapter!  If you are not, enjoy!  Thank you for all the reviews to date! They mean so much!

* * *

Oblivious to the absence of the rulers of the Golden Wood the festivities continued unabated.  The wine flowed freely and spirits were high.  After several very energetic dances where Haldir's brothers had absconded with her, she opted to take a break, sitting on the edge of the clearing fanning herself.  Rumil and Orophin threw themselves down bonelessly on the grassy forest floor, lounging next to her, while Haldir had been drawn off into a conversation about the orc incursions against the wood.   His brothers considered it their duty to entertain Alanya with stories from their youth, bringing up all the stories that Haldir, had he known, would have ruthlessly squelched. 

"And that was when Haldir decided that the snake needed a home and friends, and so he brought it in to show Lady Galadriel.  The Lady was not pleased and shrieked at him to remove it."

"I cannot picture one of her serenity shrieking." Alanya interjected, taking a sip of her ruby red wine.  She tipped the glass back, finishing the last in a graceful gesture that did not go unnoticed by Haldir.  From across the clearing she could feel his eyes on her and smiled at him, raising her glass in salute.  He nodded gravely at her, returning to conversation with the elf across from him. 

"Yes, well, you have to remember that Lady Galadriel took all three of us in when our parents passed to the Halls of Mandos.  She had three small elflings at once.   Nobody in that situation can stay sane."  Rumil answered, his eyes twinkling.   He looked over at his Alanya, noting that she was still centering her attention on Haldir, and he grinned to Orophin.  Orophin grinned back, the whole exchange going unnoticed by the mage. 

"So, shall we tell you of the time that Haldir decided that bathing was not necessary?  I think he was eight at the time." Orophin said, refilling Alanya's glass with more wine from the bottle he had brought over. 

"Do tell, do tell." She giggled, glancing once again over at Haldir.  This time Haldir noted the giggling state she was in, and the identical grins on his brothers' faces and frowned, obviously realizing something was afoot when all three looked at him and laughed.  Apparently the elf he was talking with still had plenty to say, as Haldir did not appear to be able to extricate himself from the position he was in.  Rumil leaned over, a gleeful look on his face.

"It was when I was no more then five, so I don't remember it well.  But Galadriel would tell some of these stories, most typically when Haldir was being too pompous of an older brother.    Yes, as typical grubby little elflings none of us were thrilled with the idea of bathing.  So what does Haldir do but run screaming from the bath, stark naked of course, into a council Galadriel was holding with  a visiting delegation from Imladris, with the maid assigned the task hot on his heels." 

Alanya had just taken a sip of her wine and spluttered, wine going up her sinuses.  She took a few minutes to restore herself, laughing and wiping her eyes.

"Damn you Rumil…" she laughed, her eyes teary at the mental picture of Haldir as a small naked elfling shrieking at the concept of bathing.  "So what happened next?"

"Naturally, the maid caught him and carried him back, kicking and screaming all the way.  Then he had to apologize to the delegation the next day."  Orophin responded.  "I heard that one from Erestor himself."

"And then there as the time when he was caught spying on the elleth's bathing pools when he finally discovered them…" Rumil piped up. 

"Is all this really necessary?" came and aggrieved voice from above them.  All three looked up to see Haldir standing there, a put upon look on his face.   This is turn caused them to crack up into laughter, Alanya laughing so that she ended up leaning against Rumil.  Haldir narrowed his eyes at this.

"I'm sorry," Alanya gasped through giggles," it's just the image of you…" she stopped, unable to continue for the laughing. 

"My dear brothers, you seem to have an unholy fascination with gaining extra time on the practice field…" Haldir mused, a glint in his eye.  Both brothers immediately ceased laughing and begun to protest, Haldir saying nothing, merely watching them for a moment before a faint upturn of his lips gave him away.  He shook his head, his hair whispering against the silk of his tunic.  "No, this time I come to steal Alanya from you.  The festivities are almost ending.  One last dance tonight?"  He offered his hand to help her to her feet.  She took it and rose as graceful as any elf.

This last dance was a slow courtly dance, giving her much time to admire her partner.  While she could have had her share of dancing requests, it was noticed by those in attendance that she defaulted to Haldir.  It seemed to end up that she most often ended up in the arms of him, or when he was not available his younger brothers.  Any elf that begun to approach her was often fixed with a cool stare thus it was only the brave or foolhardy that dares his gaze.  In those cases the mage most often smiled but politely declined. 

"I see you have been enjoying yourself."

"Your brothers have seen to it that I was entertained.  After all, it is the duty of siblings to embarrass each other, or so I am told."  Haldir's only response was to sigh and roll his eyes.  She smiled wickedly, executing a complicated step and bringing herself close to Haldir to trail the tips of her fingers across his chest.  She noted with satisfaction his eyes grow dark and the whole of his gaze focused on her. 

She twirled the last twirl and curtseyed as the strains of music came to a close, Haldir bowing over her hand, catching her eye as they both rose.  A thrill went down her spine at the intense look in his eyes as they stood so closely together.  His hand slowly came up to touch her face when the spell was broken by loud laughter coming from a group of elves, causing the two to realize they were still standing in the middle of a very public area.  

"Come, I wish to wander Lorien tonight.  Most of the elves here will be breaking up into smaller groups to continue the festivities."  He trailed one hand across  her collarbone, eliciting forth an almost electric shock to run down Alanya's nerves.  "I find myself not wishing to share your attentions this evening." 

"I think that can be arranged." Alanya said, her voice betraying none of the shivering that she felt inside.  "You lead, I'll follow."  Haldir's only response was to take her arm, leading her from the glade. 

The two walked in the moonlight, the silence between them filled with an energy that Alanya could not place.    At one fork in the paths they were following, Alanya started to wander off to the left.   Haldir stopped, pulling her gently towards him and to the right hand path.  She looked at him enquiringly.

"There is something that occurred to me to show you earlier.  I am not certain if you have found it yet in your explorations of the city, but it is a special place."  He smiled briefly.   "Something advice Lord Celeborn gave me reminded me of it this eve."

"The great marchwarden accepting advice?" she teased gently as she fell back into step beside him. "Isn't that against your personal code?" 

"I must get you away from the influence of my brothers," he chided lightly with a gleam in his eye.  "I think you are picking up their lamentable opinions."  Alanya's only response was to whack him on the arm, where Haldir pretended to be in pain. 

He led her further down the path that seemed all but deserted, with vines twisting between the trees and leaves obscuring the trail.  Coming around a corner and up a slight rise, they entered the most breathtaking meadow Alanya had seen in all her time here.  Pale white flowers glowed in the moonlight as several deer drank from a stream running across the opposite edge of the clearing.  In fact, the whole clearing was fairly carpeted in them.  Alanya's gasp of delight startled the animals on the edge of the white field, and she smiled to see them bounding gracefully away, white tails flashing in the dark.

"It's lovely," she said quietly, fearing to profane the almost sacred feel to the spot.  She wandered away from Haldir, brushing her hand against the almost waist high flowers.  They gave off a sweet scent as she moved through the field, Haldir standing stationary at the edge simply watching her.  A sigh of contentment escaped her lips and she turned to thank Haldir for showing her this spot.  The sight of him stole her breath away and caused her heart to pound in her chest.

He stood there leaning against a tree, illuminated silver by the full moon above.  His eyes perused her form slowly, coming to rest on her face.   What he saw there must have given him some encouragement, for he walked over to her in the center of the meadow, taking hold of her hands.  

"I see a spirit of the wood before me."  He leaned down to capture her lips with his, and Alanya kissed him back, delighting in the feel of him close to her.  After one sweet moment he raised his head, looking around the meadow.  "I come here sometimes to quiet my thoughts.  I thought you might enjoy the flowers."  He smiled at something as is in remembrance.

"Does this have to do with the advice Lord Celeborn gave you?" Alanya asked.  She continued to stand close to him, holding onto his arms.   Feeling daring, she ran one hand over his cheek and into his hair, running her fingers over the edge of his pointed ear.  A sharply indrawn breath was his reply, and she could feel his grip tighten on her.  His gray eyes held her in place with a heated look while his hand secured hers.  She could see the depths of passion there and it awed her.  Still, there was something else, some edge of softness that she could not identify, and it made her wonder.

"So forward…do you know it is a very personal thing to touch someone's ear?"  She found her mouth suddenly dry and she could not speak, merely shaking her head.  Haldir took her face in his hands, hovering over her lips, the not-quite touching driving Alanya near madness.  "Yes, it is something typically done between lovers," he murmured, moving slightly to kiss her the merest whisper of a kiss. 

"But we are not lovers." Alanya managed to whisper, her heart pounding in her chest.  Secretly she hoped that the answer might be that they were.  Haldir only smiled a slow smile in response.

"Are we not?" he whispered back, moving in for another kiss.  Something in Alanya surrendered completely, and she kissed him back with abandon.  Haldir held her tightly against him, exploring her mouth with his.  It felt like fire was running along her veins, he was affecting her so.  She found herself tangling her arms about his neck, so that not even air was between them.  He moved to kiss his way across her jaw and up her neck, hot kisses that left her trembling when his teeth gently closed on her ear.  She gasped into his hair and heard him laugh softly in response.  "That can answer my question."

"But for all my powers I'm mortal," she said quietly, her eyes downcast as she found her voice.  Haldir gripped her chin and kissed her hard and deep, leaving her limp against him with only the strength of his arms holding her up.

"You are the one I desire, the one I find my thoughts returning to again and again."  Haldir brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, looking her deep in the eyes, his countenance serious.  "I find I can think of nothing but you."  He smiled and gently kissed her lips, one pure kiss that left tears in her eyes.  Brushing them from her cheeks, Haldir held her quietly for a moment.  "You have bespelled me, my exotic one."

Her emotions were indefinable, but at this moment if she had to say she would say that she held love in her heart for the elf before her.    Passion ruled the immediate moment as two embraced, each one holding to the other as if for dear life.  Haldir's mouth again drifted to her neck, sampling her skin along her collarbone in a leisurely exploration.  Her knees gave out and she clung to him as he held her tight, lowering them to the ground.   The crushed flowers beneath them gave up a sweet scent, petals falling to glimmer against Alanya's dark hair.

Each touch and kiss assaulted Alanya's senses.  His sure touch was sending her into orbit, and she struggled to control herself as heat pooled low in her body.  She trailed her fingers back over Haldir's ears, delighted in the moan that issued from him.  Growing more certain of her power in this situation she traced her fingers down his neck, her lips following the path of her hands.  He arched against her, making sounds of contentment.  Indeed she could feel how content he was, as he pressed against her core, rigid and hot.  He sat up, pulling her with him.

One hand traced over her breasts, and he brought his mouth to the tops of them showing at the edge of her low cut dress.  Alanya's head fell back as she whimpered in pleasure, his mouth burning a trail of fire that was slowly becoming all encompassing.   She could feel his hand leave her to wrap one arm around her back and hold her to his explorations.  His other hand grasped her leg, brushing her skirt out of the way to slide along her thigh.  She nearly sobbed as his hand brushed against her in a most intimate manner, sending lightening dancing on her nerves, leaving stars in her eyes.  Haldir pulled back for a moment, his eyes dark and dilated with fire.

"I wish to see you," he whispered, pinning her with his stare.  Alanya gained control of herself, breath coming fast.  She stood up, whispering a small spell that loosened the laces of her dress for her.  Slowly she let the dress fall from her shoulders, briefly clinging to her hips, and then she stepped out of it to let it pool at her feet in a puddle of pale, washed out violet silk.  Haldir stared hotly for several long heartbeats and rose to his feet, again clasping her face in his hands.  "Perfection," he said against her lips before his hands again began roaming over her skin.  Alanya pulled away with some difficulty, resting one hand on his chest.

"This is an uneven situation," she replied breathlessly.  "It seems only fair that I even the odds."  Alanya said while reaching for the clasps on his tunic, leaving a kiss as she opened his outer tunic and slid it off his shoulders.  Reaching underneath his inner tunic she slid her hands against his skin, reveling in the feel of his warrior's frame.  She traced muscles hardened by long hours in practice and in battle.  With his help she removed his shirt and kissed a path up his chest to his neck, likewise nibbling on his ear.  Where skin met skin it was as fire flowing between them to bind them together.  Haldir once again lowered her to the ground, standing only briefly to remove his leggings, the last barrier between them. 

Alanya's nerves quivered at the sight of him, pale and perfect in the moonlight night.  He lowered himself to her and explored her with hands and mouth.  Her nails buried into his shoulders as his mouth found her breasts and she cried out into the night.  He kissed a path downwards, yet avoiding her center.  His fingers trailed against her, eliciting another moan.  She could see Haldir smile in typical male satisfaction and he lowered his head, licking a path up her inner thigh that had her twisting in an attempt to meet his touch.

"So impatient," he said in a silky voice, to which Alanya only glared at him, unable to speak.  He only smirked, lowering his head once more.  As his tongue trailed over her most sensitive spot she once more cried out, arching into his touch.  He held her down with one hand, the other hand searching into her, bringing forth waves of pleasure.  As the pressure built to an overwhelming sensation, she could feel him withdraw to again lay a hot, wet path up to her mouth.  She nearly cried out in protest as he left her, only to feel him at her entrance.  "You are mine," was his only word as he thrust into her, the sudden sensation leaving her gasping for air. 

It was heaven, the exquisite sensation of being filled to the limit.  For one long heartbeat, Haldir did not move, staying still but for a tremor she felt pass through his frame into her.  His hair fell in whispers of gold across her neck, trailing like silk as he began to move within her.  She arched into him with each thrust, delicious friction sending excitement through her body.  They met for frantic kisses as the tension grew.  She held on to Haldir as if he was everything.  He would withdraw almost completely, only to push back again, sinking into her depths.

 She began to feel as if her skin was too tight, that her spirit had to expand beyond her borders. She could sense an increasing urgency in Haldir's movements, with what little of her mind that was not overtaken by the enormous pleasure she was feeling.   He pulled her tightly to him and she cried out as the pressure inside her burst in waves of pure bliss.  Awareness left her briefly, and she came to a heartbeat later to feel Haldir thrust against her hard and likewise cry out, the cords in his neck standing in sharp relief as he arched and tensed against her, bursting with his release.  The two collapsed in a panting heap on the soft meadow grass, its feathery touch cool and soothing to skin overly sensitive in the aftermath. 

Tears gathered at the corners of Alanya's eyes in response to the amazing sensations that had washed over her.  Haldir wearily raised his head, kissing away the tears from her face, before collapsing back down on her shoulder.  She held him to her, his weight pressing her down in a most satisfactory way as she caressed his strong back.  He sighed and rolled, pulling her atop of him.  Alanya lifted her head to look at Haldir with wonder, leaning forward to give him a deep kiss, resting her hands on his shoulders.  He tangled his hands into her hair, holding her there until they had to breath.  She smiled; her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I have never known such a joining," she said quietly, laying her head back down on his chest.  His arms held her in his warm embrace, and she knew what true peace must feel like.  He exhaled one long breath before answering her, his voice quiet in the night air.

"I could not have had such a perfect moment with anyone other then yourself." Haldir said.  He was silent for several moments, and then continued.  "My beauty," he said, stroking her cheek, and looking at her with such emotion that she said a silent prayer for such a blessing as he.

The two rested, the tall grass and flowers shielding them off from the world.  A cool breeze blew, and Alanya began to shiver as the sweat cooled on her body.    He pulled her close and she snuggled against him, dropping small kisses wherever she could reach.  He chuckled, the sound rich in the night.

"We should retire to my talan, I don't want you getting cold." He said, his hand tracing lazy circles on her skin.  She pulled back to look him with mischief in her eye.

"And would not it create endless gossip for it to be known that I spent yet another evening in your talan, this time with you present." She dropped her head, biting his ear.  "I am certain I wish to maintain my reputation." She teased.  Haldir growled and rolled over, pinning her to the earth, sending a thrill through her.

"I almost always end up getting what I want, and what I want, dear one, is you. In my bed."  Haldir leaned down to kiss her long and slow, brushing his hand into her hair.  "In my life, little mage.  That is where I want you."  Breathless, she looked into his sincere eyes, and gave him one soft kiss.

"Then that is where you will find me," she said shyly, giving him a smile.  "My dear Haldir," replied the mage, emotion laying heavy on the words.

The two embraced once more, drawing apart to pull on clothes hastily discarded about.  They headed towards Haldir's talan, hands entwined, heads touching.  Unbeknownst to the distracted pair, two sets of eyes had just arrived nearby in time to see them leave.  The arrivals noted the rumpled appearance of the two with glee.  When the pair had passed out of earshot, Haldir's two brothers turned to each other, hands smacking the other in triumph.

"All right…now we won't have to abduct them and force them together." Rumil said, grinning like a madman.

"Do you think he loves her?" Orophin asked.

"I am certain." Rumil said emphatically.   "She'll make a great sister.  And a wonderful wife for our brother.  Now, how can we get him to ask her…"

The two brothers plotted out their older brother's future, unaware that already the two lovers had acknowledged at least to themselves if not the other, that they would let nothing ever stand between them.


	14. The Arrival

The chapter begins with a love scene, so if you are offended, skip to the middle!

spoiler

space

left

here

to avoid

offended

readers.

Thanks!

* * *

Morning light warmed two figures wrapped together in bed. Dark hair entwined with light as Alanya slept deeply next to Haldir. He had woken some time ago, but was highly reluctant to move. The elf sighed, tightening his hold on the mage, who in turn stirred slightly and moved closer to him. She murmured something in her sleep that if Haldir had to guess sounded like "five more minutes." He smiled briefly, resting his head back on the pillow. He would let her rest considering that their night had ended in the early morning, Haldir thought somewhat smugly. The pair had retreated to the talan, where they spent a night of passion, Alanya finally collapsing into sleep in the deepest of the night. As his mind drifted back he began to seriously contemplate waking her. _Maybe she wouldn't be all that tired_, he thought hopefully.

The mage stirred again in her sleep, a sigh rising from the cocoon of blankets she had managed to ensconce herself in. Haldir considered it was a good thing he didn't get cold as she very definately had more then her fair share of them. He shifted slightly so that he was above her, and began to drop small kisses on her neck, working his way up to her ear. Alanya began to move, but had not woken up by the time his tongue traced the outer edges. His hand moved to brush over her breast and this brought forth a moan from the mage. Unable to resist, he leaned down and took the tip into his mouth, tasting her skin briefly before leaning up to kiss her again on the neck. As he raised his head from her neck he saw her eyes flutter open, blinking rapidly as she attempted to focus.

"Haldir…"

Her response was more of a plea, and he answered it by giving her a long and deep kiss, eliciting forth a whimper from the mage. When she attempted to bring her hands up to him he gently took her wrists in his hands, holding them above her to continue his mouth's exploration of her body unabated. Alanya twisted underneath him, straining against his hold, and he merely smiled, taking her breast once again into his mouth and running his tongue over its tip. She cried out in pleasure, the sound heating Haldir's blood. He released her hands to slide one beneath her and one into her hair, pulling her against him roughly. Her hands traced patterns over his strong back, running up to brush through his hair and over his ears, causing him to close his eyes with satisfaction. When her hands continued back down and found his almost painfully hard member, it was nearly his undoing.

He could stand tormenting her no longer and pushed deeply and quickly into her, leaving her gasping beneath him. The wet heat that surrounded him drove him near mad with the overload of sensation, and her moans did nothing to hinder that.

"My beauty," he managed to gasp out as he took her, each thrust sending an exquisite charge along his nerves. When she cried out and spasmed beneath him it was more then his overloaded senses could take, and he shuddered, finding his release with a force that left him breathless. He collapsed to the side, not wanting to smother her. Alanya lay tightly up against him, her chest heaving as she attempted to get air.

"I take that as a mark of satisfaction?" Haldir said after his breathing had somewhat returned to normal.

"Yes," Alanya replied smiling, leaning up to look at him. "Is this how you always wake your lovers?" Her blue eyes appeared deep and endless before him, causing Haldir to nearly become entranced at their depths.

"No, only the ones that occupy all my waking thoughts." Haldir said, propping himself on his elbows, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. "Only the ones that can drive me mad with the slightest touch." He placed another kiss on her jaw line. "Only those that can enflame my senses beyond all distraction," he whispered softly, teeth closing on her earlobe.

"By all the gods Haldir," Alanya gasped out as she arched against him, "you'll kill me yet but I'll die happily if this is the way I'm going to go." Haldir laughed at her response, falling back next to her and pulling her on top of him, where he thought she looked particularly lovely, her eyes clouded with passion and her hair wild about her face and shoulders. He couldn't resist one last kiss as he pulled her mouth down to his, feeling her smile against him as they kissed. Afterwards, Alanya collapsed against him. "Haldir?"

"Mmmm?" _There really is some merit to staying here all day_, he mused. His eyes closed as he numbered out the possibilities.

"What you said last night…about me being in your life…did, did you mean it? It wasn't just the talk between lovers?" His eyes snapped back open at her hesitant tone, and he looked up to see her watching him carefully, her bottom lip between her teeth. Brief hurt at her not believing him melted away quickly under the hesitant but hopeful look in her eyes. Haldir took a moment to kiss her reassuringly before replying. He sat up and settled her against himself, holding her close.

"About such things I do not jest." He shifted and held hr face in his hands, gray eyes serious as they stared into blue. "In this time of gathering darkness, it is madness to think beyond the immediate future. You haunt my every waking moment, and my dreams. I care for you more then you realize, and yes, I find myself thinking beyond our immediate future." He looked away, heart in his throat as he realized exactly the terms he was thinking of. A gentle hand on his cheek brought him back to reality, and he smiled back at Alanya, threads of nervousness running uncharacteristically though him. "If we survive this, I fully intend to wed you, Lady Alanya," he said formally, hoping that she would not recoil away. The mage's eyes widened, but she said nothing immediately, only leaning into him to give him one soft kiss on the cheek.

"And if we survive this, I will say yes." She replied somberly but with joy in her eyes. Haldir nearly forgot to breath at this, as the only thing on his mind was holding Alanya like he never intended to let go. Indeed, the mage clung as fiercely to him as he did to her. He laughed softly, unable to believe his good fortune.

"You bring me joy, little mage. I will not let you go, ever." The mage in question smiled, holding onto him.

"And I won't let you go either, my warrior."

In the middle of the city, Galadriel sat in her garden. Mind lightly touching the two lovers, she smiled in satisfaction.

Alanya sat brushing her hair, humming a love song quietly. She had finally convinced Haldir that yes, she did want to get out of bed sometime today and no, she could not blow off her reading and scribing lessons with Celeborn without prior notice simply because Haldir was doing his level best to convince her otherwise. Although, if she admitted to herself the truth, the sight of Haldir in just a pair of loose sleeping pants, muscular shoulders and chest shown off to excellent advantage was almost enough to change her mind.

"Are you certain I cannot change your mind?" Haldir purred next to her ear, having come up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to drop one kiss on her bare shoulder. Alanya sighed regretfully, turning in his hold and kissing him briefly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I would like nothing better, but I wouldn't want to just dismiss Lord Celeborn without notice." She smiled and gave him another kiss. "But, I will make it clear that I cannot linger as I usually might." One more kiss, this one lingering and warm, and she rose, pulling on her underdress and tunic. She neatly evaded Haldir's grasp and rose, heading to set the brush back down on the dresser. "If the all high and mighty Lord Haldir of Lorien can wait until this afternoon, this lowly mage will return to him in due time." She teased, watching him braid his hair.

"I think I can manage," Haldir said loftily. "Come find me on the practice fields, I'll be there."

Alanya nodded, moving towards the door She had made it only halfway across the room when a wave of vertigo hit her, along with a wave of power rushing over her, strong enough to cause her to cry out, dropping to her knees. Her awareness left her momentarily, returning to find herself lying on the floor, with her head in Haldir's lap.

"Alanya! Are you alright? What happened?" Haldir was clearly concerned at her sudden collapse. Alanya moved slightly, pain lancing through her head. She winced, not wanting to sit up.

"I think I'm fine," she managed to whisper, closing her eyes against the light, as it seemed to intensify the ache in her head. "I'm not sure what happened…" she trailed off, invoking tendrils of mage energy to survey the immediate area. Finding nothing wrong, she extended her senses farther.

She could sense something off in the distance, and shifted her search to focus her attention on the sense of power that had disturbed her so suddenly. Another wave of power crested over her, but this time she was ready and it washed up against her shields to flow around them and sink into the planes of energy that touched the material world. Sending a little more power to her shields, she sank more deeply into a seeking state, closing off her senses to everything but her search.

There…there it is…her magic whispered to her.

Echoing in her mind, there is was, a ring shining with power.

She opened her eyes to find Haldir had moved her to the bed. The elf sat above her, holding onto her hand, worry written on his face.

"The ring is here." she whispered. Haldir blanched, obviously stunned for a moment.

"I must inform Lady Galadriel, immediately." He said crisply once he had recovered from the shock. He rose, hastily pulling on a tunic, pulling his hair into a simple tail. He strode back to the side of the bed where she had not stirred from, head still aching. "I do not want you to move from that spot until I return, or I send someone to help you." He said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"I won't," Alanya said somewhat faintly. "Go, I'm fine. I was surprised by the power of the ring so close, but I've shielded myself off from it. I'll be waiting here for you to get back." Haldir turned and left without a further word, disturbed beyond mentioning. Alanya eased herself back in the pillows, her whole body feeling like it had been struck by lightening. She tried not to think of the upcoming turmoil that until now she had successfully kept at the back of her mind. Fear returned to lurk in the corners of her mind and tears pricked her eyes at the memory of nightmares of Haldir falling under the sword. She was standing at the edge of heaven with Haldir and many years of happiness, and was truly terrified at the possibility of loosing him.

I won't let that happen! She thought fiercely, throwing off the blankets Haldir had tucked around her. The world tilted briefly before she righted herself carefully. Slowly she moved to the door, heading down the steps to the forest floor beneath. She stopped at the base of the talan steps, wincing as the bright morning light stabbed into her brain like needles.

"Alanya?"

She opened her eyes to find Rumil standing before her looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" He moved to support her, and she gratefully leaned against him.

"I've got to get to Galadriel and Haldir. The ring of power is near Lorien." Rumil's eyes widened, and he said nothing, moving to lift her up into his arms.

"They should be in the Lady's garden," he said, ignoring her protests that she could walk. "Hush," he said in response o her protests. "We'll get there quicker then if you walked, my Lady. I would not have you hurt yourself, Haldir would have my head, or I'd be serving on the fences for the rest of my time in middle earth. Alanya left him alone after that, silently agreeing that Haldir would hurt Rumil if something happened to her. They drew many curious looks as they reached Galadriel's garden.

Once reaching that oasis of flowers, Rumil nodded to the sentries, striding past them, the sentries knowing Alanya had free access to Galadriel at any time, by the Lady's orders. Alanya saw Haldir standing, obviously ready to leave when he turned, seeing her in Rumil's supporting arms.

"What are you doing Alanya! You obviously should not be standing!" He exclaimed, anger in face as he took her from Rumil's arms.

"I can't sit idle when you plan, Haldir! I love you! I'm so scared of loosing you!" She burst out at him, and he stilled, looking down at her motionless. She turned red, looking down, remembering the presence of Rumil and Galadriel, the former standing there gaping, and the latter standing serenely and appearing untroubled. Risking a quick glance at Haldir from underneath her eyelashes, she saw the anger had left him as quick as it had appeared. He set her down on the ground leaning against a tree, and laid a hand on her cheek.

"I love you as well Alanya, I think more then you know. And if I had my choice I would never leave you. I go to bring the fellowship here to Caras Galadhon. Please, dear one, wait here in the city until I return." He smoothed a hand over the softness of her hair, sighing. "I will see you in a matter of days, love." He smiled faintly. "Please listen to Lady Galadriel when she tells you not to follow me to the border. Recover from the shock of the ring, and I will see you soon." He placed one chaste kiss on her forehead and left with a (for once) speechless Rumil. She watched him with a sinking heart as Galadriel came over and sat beside her, taking the mage into her arms. Alanya wept quietly, fearing the march of time that was hastening all of them towards inevitable conflict. The Lady of the Golden Wood was silent as she wiped tears from Alanya's face.

"I would have you spend these next few days with Celeborn and I in our talan. I would not have you b alone waiting for Haldir to return."

"I'm so scared all of a sudden," Alanya confessed.

"I know, penneth," Galadriel said, holding her tight. "You should rest now, for I can sense you are in pain yet.

"I don't know if I can," replied the still upset mage. She leaned her head back, lines of pain around her eyes.

"Would you like me to help put you asleep?" Galadriel asked soothingly. Alanya sniffed and nodded, taking a shuddering breath. "Then wait right here until I fetch Celeborn to take you to bed. You will not walk there yourself." Galadriel said sternly. To drained to argue, Alanya merely nodded. A few moments later Galadriel returned with Celeborn, the latter wearing a look of concern on his countenance.

"Here, put your arms about my shoulders, penneth." Celeborn said gently as he picked Alanya up and headed back to he and Galadriel's talan. Opening the door to a side room with his foot, he settled her onto the bed, brushing her hair out of her eyes and pulling a light blanket over her. "I would have you rest here for the day penneth. Myself or Galadriel will be here when you wake."

Alanya nodded her thanks as she could feel Galadriel's mind brushing her into languor and oblivion.

"Thank you Celeborn," she whispered. "I love you Celeborn, you and Galadriel," she said before falling into sleep. The silver lord sighed, brushing his hand over her cheek.

"We love you also penneth. Recover quickly, for you are needed." He leaned over and kissed her brow, withdrawing to close the door silently. Galadriel motioned for him to join her and he did so, joining her on the divan, laying his arms around his wife. "She should not be faced with going to Helm's Deep. Hat else have you seen in the mirror?" He sighed as his wife traced her fingers through the hair at his temples.

"It will be difficult," his wife confessed. "But together they have much strength. I believe she and her powers will turn the tide of that battle." Celeborn sighed, some of the tension draining out of him, but a core worry remained.

"None of us will know peace until this is done." Celeborn said quietly.

"No, but we will face the future together, we have always done." Galadriel responded, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. He responded by resting his chin on her head, his arms strong around his wife, as they had been for many centuries.

"As always." He agreed, closing his eyes. "As always."


	15. An Introduction and An Offer

Alanya slept deeply and dreamlessly for several hours, her body repairing the scorched pathways that allowed her to utilize magical energy. She slowly came to consciousness buried in soft blankets, the weight reassuring and warm. A cool hand stroked her hair and she opened her eyes to see Galadriel sitting by the bed.

"You have slept most of the day away, penneth. How do you fare?"

Alanya glanced out the window, and indeed, the angle of the sun indicated many hours had come and gone. She struggled to sit up and Galadriel helped her, propping a pillow up behind her. Her head still faintly ached but light and sound were now bearable. The lady turned to retrieve a glass sitting on the table beside her.

"I've had better days," she said faintly.

"Here, this will help with any lingering pain." Alanya made a face and tried to take the glass, but Galadriel shook her head. "You must let me help you penneth." She held the cup to Alanya's lips and the mage downed the draught. Galadriel laughed softly at Alanya's surprised expression. "You were expecting something foul?"

"They usually are," replied the mage. "I've accused my healer of making them purposely bad to punish me for overextending myself." She sighed and sat back while Galadriel sat the glass back down.

"It is not much more then some soothing herbs in wine." Galadriel smiled warmly. "If it were foul, I would not be able to convince Celeborn to drink it when he overtaxes himself with work." She returned to stroke Alanya's hair and the mage sighed, resting her head back and closing her eyes. "My penneth. I had not foreseen the ring would harm you so."

"I think it was because I was unprepared. A mage is intimately connected to the flows of power in a world, and the ring warps and bends those energy flows, causing damage to the mage." Alanya responded, turning slightly pink in embarrassment at the admittance of her error. "I've felt so at home here, that I've let my shields down a great deal, especially when I am with Haldir and his brothers, or you and Celeborn. I'm lucky I'm not comatose right now." She shuddered in memory of the ring, the malevolent and seductive sensation of the power still lingering in her senses. It had whispered to her of deeds that could be accomplished, wrongs that could be righted if she would just take it up when it came under her grasp. "I can almost still hear it." Galadriel grasped her hand as Alanya was surprised to find it was trembling.

"We will not let you be hurt by it penneth."

"I know." She took in one hesitant breath. "I'm not afraid of that. It's just that, for a moment…" her voice trailed into nothingness as she was ashamed to continue.

"You found yourself tempted." Galadriel finished for her. Alanya nodded mutely, eyes downcast. "The ring is strong, Alanya. Do not feel shame at feeling its pull." Galadriel tilted her chin up to look Alanya in the eye. "It has a siren's call, lovely but deadly, and few can hear it and be unaffected. Even myself."

"Until now I've been able to put the approaching conflict in the back of my mind. I'm scared now, for Haldir, myself, even you and Celeborn. Everyone. The whole of Lorien. The thought of such a place as this being profaned by evil…" Alanya shook her head, unable to find words that could adequately describe the situation.

"And it does you credit, Alanya, that you do feel such things for a people not yet your own. Although, it seems that situation may change?" Alanya blushed at Galadriel's knowing inquiry, and the great lady merely smiled, giving Alanya a hug before rising.

"Maybe…" Alanya demurred, looking away. Galadriel laughed, the sound bright in the late afternoon light.

"Well ,we shall see. The fellowship will arrive at the edge of Lorien by nightfall. We will see them in two days, penneth. Whatever you must do to shield yourself from the effect of the ring, you have some time to do so. Once the fellowship arrives we must begin preparations for war." The Lady's dress whispered as she moved to look out the window. "The world is changing." She said quietly. Alanya rose carefully and made her way to the window, resting her head on Galadriel's shoulder.

"Where there is life, there is always hope." Alanya said simply.

"A wise statement for your young years, penneth." Galadriel replied, putting her arm around Alanya's waist. The two stood in the sunlight, watching the movement of life below, each pledging silently to fight the coming darkness.

The next two days passed in a blur for Alanya. She slept in what was once Celebrian's room, and spent all her time working on her shielding and bringing herself up to full power. If the ring affected her so when it was not even within the borders of Lothlorien, she had no wish to find out what it could do in close proximity. She would come out of her trances periodically to find food and drink sitting at her side. It was evening on the day when the fellowship was expected when Alanya came out of her final trance to find Galadriel waiting.

* * *

Are you ready my penneth?

Alanya was pleased to find that despite the heavy shielding she could still hear Galadriel's calming presence in her mind when the Lady chose to speak to her in such a manner. She nodded, rising from her prone position to smooth her velvet skirts into place. She took a moment to more firmly ground her energy, having trouble coming back down to earth after hours of working in the magical energy flows of the land.

"The fellowship approaches. I would have you stand with Celeborn and I to receive them." Galadriel held her hand out to Alanya, who took it with suddenly nerveless fingers. They paced into the main room, where Celeborn awaited them, resplendent in silver robes.

"A'mael, penneth." Celeborn nodded, taking his wife's hands and kissing them. He gave a closer look to Alanya. "You are well?" He strode over to her, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. Alanya gave him a shy smile.

"I'll be fine. I've spent the entirety of these last few days making sure of it." Celeborn nodded in response and released her. He turned to a side table and handed her a small velvet bag. Alanya looked at him in a silent query, wondering what it was.

"A sign of your status among us, Alanya. I would have you wear it for greeting the fellowship."

Now beyond curious, she opened the bag to see delicate mithril circlet, luminous in its shine. Tiny diamonds decorated it here and there, causing it to sparkle. A sigh left her lips as she examined it.

"It's lovely," she replied softly. "Thank you!" She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled over her head at his wife as the mage added a hug to her thanks as well. Galadriel took the circlet and gently placed it on Alanya's head, securing her hair back with a set of jewel pins.

A quite tap on the door signaled the arrival of an attendant, notifying them that the fellowship had arrived. Celeborn and Galadriel signaled Alanya.

"Come, penneth, and attend us."

Alanya followed the pair out the door, pacing gracefully behind them, head held high. The only sound as they walked was the rustle of fabric from Alanya's skirts. They descended onto a platform and halted, Alanya stepping to the side, staying near Galadriel. Before them stood a group of weary travelers, but at first she only had eyes for Haldir. Like her, he stood off to the side of the group. Her heart went out to him for the tension she could see still in his frame. He saw her standing near Galadriel, and some of the tension left his body. Alanya dimly heard Galadriel speaking to the fellowship and returned her gaze to the group in front of her.

She saw two men, one darkly handsome and one fair. Worry sat heavy on the dark one's countenance, while something unidentified sat in the fair one's face. She saw his glance rake over her in appraisal and stiffened, raising her chin imperiously and looking over his head. Her gaze moved on to see another elf next to Haldir, this one clad in deep greens and browns that showed allegiance to another realm. Her eyes softened at the confusion and heart sickness she saw contained in his sapphire eyes and she sent a glance of sympathy in his direction.

The remainder of the group was unusual to her eyes, consisting of five small beings, one stout and disappearing behind a bristly beard, the other four all alike with their curly hair and large hairy feet. She could see one of them gaping at her, until one of the others elbowed him in the side. She bit the inside of her lip to stifle a grin at their antics, but allowed a bit of her humor to show in her eyes. It was the sight of the last two that sobered her humor, as she could feel the power of the ring radiating off of the last figure.

Earnest blue eyes were troubled and grieving, and she could sense the shadow that surrounded him. For a brief moment she heard of whisper of power from the ring and gasped, closing her eyes and centering herself. The whisper went away and she opened her eyes to find Haldir had moved to her side, gently taking her arm in his, but saying nothing. His eyes spoke volumes of concern, and she could feel his worry. She sent him a gentle smile, and turned her attention back to Galadriel. She saw the fellowship dismissed to rest, but not before she sensed the Lady speaking to each of the fellowship in turn. The fellowship withdrew, guided by another warden. Galadriel and Celeborn shared a glance, silently conversing with each other and withdrawing alone, leaving only Haldir and Alanya standing on the platform, light from the descending sun casting them in a golden shadow.

Haldir turned towards her, pulling her into an embrace. She said nothing, resting her head on his chest to hear his heart beat in a soothing rhythm.

"I worried greatly for you while on the fences." Haldir said quietly. Alanya sighed, raising her head to look him in the eyes and brush her hand against his cheek.

"I'm glad you're back." She replied simply, laying a gently kiss on his lips. He continued to hold her close, closing his eyes. "What is wrong?" she asked, seeing turmoil still in his face. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I feel very weary suddenly. Let us retire instead to my talan. I will explain all that has happened since my departure."

Alanya bit her lip and nodded, walking along with Haldir towards his home. Upon entering the talan he closed the door tightly and sat down on a small couch against one of the walls, head in hands. Alanya kneeled down in front of him, resting on hand on his knee.

"Haldir?" she said softly, turning his name into a question. He looked up at her, grief in his face. He took her hand quietly, tracing patterns in her palm.

"Mithrandir has fallen," he said. Alanya cocked her head, not quite understanding. He saw her look and smiled a small smile. "You fit into our world so well, I forget what you have and have not been told of Arda." He pulled her up gently to sit beside him, before continuing his explanation. "Mithrandir is a powerful Maia, who was acting as a guide to the fellowship on the mission to destroy the ring. They were passing through the mines of Moria, when he was taken by a Balrog, a demon of smoke and flame." Haldir gave a long sigh. "I knew him well," ha said quietly. "He would often pass through this land, and as my position requires a great deal of time on the fences, I counted him as friend."

"I'm sorry Haldir," Alanya said, moving to embrace him. He moved to kiss her, his lips lingering on hers. They broke off the kiss and he brushed her face softly.

"I find though, returning to you lightens all my cares."

"My silver tongued elf." She smiled and dropped a kiss on his nose. He arched one golden eyebrow at her and she simply smiled, sliding off the couch to pour two glasses of wine.

"For lightening my cares further?"

"Something like that," she replied, handing one to him. She had barely sat back down when a tap was heard at the door. Haldir started to rise and she pinned him with a look. "You just returned from duty, let me." She chided him. Opening the door, an elf stood there with a message that Celeborn wished to confer with Haldir on the matter of the fellowship. Haldir rose without complaint, setting his glass down.

"I will most likely be late tonight, lirimaer, so if you wish to retire before I return do so. But I hope I might find you retired to my bed tonight." Haldir said after dismissing the messenger with word that he would attend to Celeborn right away. Alanya blushed prettily and Haldir smiled, leaning in to hover his lips above hers. "The nights away from you were cold in their solitude. I fond myself desiring of your warmth to forget my troubles." He withdrew with a smug look at her dazed expression, closing the door behind him.

"Aargh!" Alanya cried out. She exhaled one long shaky breath, her heart slowing back down after the jump Haldir's words had caused. Fanning herself with one hand, she muttered to herself about the wickedness of elves, heading to the forest floor to find the fellowship.

She wanted to meet the fellowship, and see what she could do about bolstering them against the effects of the ring. She hoped its influence was not too deep, otherwise attempting to block out its affects when it already had hooks into them would be nigh impossible. After some time she learned from passing elves where they were, finding their pavilion at the base of a particularly large mallorn. As she drew near the eyes of the dark human fell upon her and he rose, nodding to her.

"My lady," he said in a quiet voice. The elf in the party turned and saw her standing there and rose, bowing with hand over his heart. She smiled in response.

"Please, call me Alanya, I am simply a visitor in this land as well as yourselves. I came to see if I might be able to help bolster you however I may against the ring. I am a mage, you might say a wizard like Gandalf, from a land far from here, and I have no small acquaintance with the need to fight evil in any of its forms."

"This is not a business for women." A voice from behind her spoke and she turned to find the fair haired one looking down on her with a look of contempt. In a lightening quick decision she decided to make an example of him. Lashing out, she knocked him backwards with a visible energy push. A twirl of her hand and she had him ensnared, a glowing web of energy holding him still several feet in the air.

"You would do well to learn to whom you speak before reopening your mouth with meaningless prattle!" She said icily, standing powerful as the Adept she knew herself to be. "I am the Lady Alanya Mystewalker, an Adept of the First Rank. There is little that is not my business to know." She contracted the web briefly an d painfully before dropping him gasping on the ground, before continuing in a calmer voice. "I will make allowances that you have all suffered a great loss, and are under a duty most grave. But I will not suffer disrespect or contempt." The man reddened and muttered an apology, which she accepted with grace.

"I see you have strange abilities, Lady Mystewalker. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, and Boromir of Gondor. Please sit, and explain what aid you may offer." Aragorn said, draping a cloak across a root at the base of the mallorn and gesturing for her to sit.

Before she could do so however one of the other members of the party fairly bounced up to her, followed by a second.

"I say, who might you be, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with blue hair before. Did someone play a joke on you? I did that to my cousin once, dumped dye in his bath. His skin was red for weeks!" The little man piped up.

"Pippin!" said the other in a disgusted tone. "It's not polite to point out such things!"

"I just wanted to know Merry!" the one addressed as Pippin stated indignantly as Merry proceeded to whack him on the arm. Alanya laughed brightly, genuinely amused by the little one's directness.

"No Master Pippin. Often we mages have some physical characteristic which marks us as a mage. Generally its eye or hair colors that change gradually as we come into our abilities. I hope I can use my abilities to shelter you from some of the effects of the ring of power." Everyone's face grew grave at her last statement, and she sat down, seeing the last two party members wander over to her.

"Lady Alanya, these hobbits are Master Samwise Gamgee, and Master Frodo Baggins ,the remaining members of our company." Aragorn introduced her as she studied them. She could see the burden the ring was putting on Frodo, and her heart ached for the misery she saw in his face. Sam was looking at her with distrust, obviously watching out for his master. She smiled gently in greeting.

"Master Frodo," she spoke softly as she might to a frightened child, "I may be able to help shield you from the ring, but I would never do so without your permission. I hope sometime before your stay in Lorien ends you allow me to help. Indecision warred in his face, but he answered to her surprise in the positive.

"Thank you for your offer Lady Alanya, but the ring is my burden to bear." He replied just as quietly. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"And so it is, but I hope you may accept my aid in support of your burden. You need not answer tonight. Leave a message for me with one of Celeborn and Galadriel's attendants or with Haldir, and I will be at your service." Frodo nodded gravely, and then at Sam's behest went back to rest. The others found various places to sit as Sam and the other hobbits began to cook their evening meal.

"You say you may help Lady Mystewalker, how is this so?" asked Legolas. Alanya flushed slightly under his blue eyes and smile.

"I can create a magical barrier in your minds which block the ring from entering your mind and subverting your thoughts and desires. It is not something I treat lightly, as I would have to enter your mind to lay in the protections, and it speaks of great trust on your part to allow this to happen. This is why I would rather have you take your time to consider the offer."

"It is a generous offer Lady Mystewalker. It will be spoken of among us. Will you join us for our evening meal?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I intend to return to Haldir's talan. The news of Gandalf's demise has upset him, and I wish to be there when he returns from conferring with Lord Celeborn." She nodded to Aragorn and the rest of the party once more.

"Shall I escort you back Lady Mystewalker?" asked Legolas, standing respectfully before her.

"Oh, I would not wish to trouble you, I can manage." She rose and shook out her skirts, a golden mallorn leaf clinging stubbornly.

"Nonsense. You are friend to those I call kin, I would not have it said I treated you impolitely." His glance flickered over to Boromir who had withdrawn some distance from the group.

"Far be it from me to stop you then." Alanya replied, a chill going through her as she recognized the signs of the ring's undue influence on the man. Deciding that the presence of the elf by her side would be enough to forestall trouble until Boromir had cooled down, she nodded her acceptance. Legolas offered her his arm and they said their goodbyes to the fellowship, stepping off into the gold of Lorien.


	16. Sadness

"Your offer of help is most generous, Lady Mystewalker." The elf spoke quietly as he escorted Alanya back in the direction of Haldir's talan. "From what realm do you hail? I confess that of your abilities or appearance, I have not seen the like."  
  
"I am completely not of this world, Prince Legolas. And please, you don't have to be so formal. You may call me Alanya, if you like." She fell silent for a moment, listening to the lament that floated on the air, surrounding them in mournful chords. "I was attempting a spell that allows me to step from one place to another without traveling the whole of the distance. I could travel halfway across the world in the blink of an eye. I had no notion it was possible to abduct a gate terminus, but your Valar decided it was necessary to bring me here. Haldir found me and brought me to Lorien." She could see Legolas start next to her and look at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Haldir did thus?" he asked, his face bearing confusion that temporarily chased away the melancholy she had seen previous. "To my knowledge I have never seen him allow entrance into the Golden Wood except for elves and those marked as elf friend."  
  
"I believe Galadriel had something to say about that." Alanya demurred, looking away. She did not wish to bring her full purpose here to others that she was not sure of as of yet, even though Legolas had been the soul of courtesy towards her. Legolas gave her a faintly appraising look that she ignored, choosing to focus instead on the hems of her sleeves.  
  
"Ah," Legolas said enigmatically. He was quiet for a moment more. "The Lady is wise and often mysterious in her manner, and does things for her own reasons." Alanya said nothing, merely nodding. She had learned the value of the unspoken word living in Lorien, and chose not to elaborate on her reasons for being here. He gave her a charmingly sweet smile, and continued. "The same might be said of any female though." He said lightly, causing Alanya to laugh.  
  
"Something tells me you are not as innocent as you seem my Lord."  
  
"Please, it is simply Legolas." He grimaced. "My title attracts more attention then I wish it, truly. I would prefer to be judged on my merits, rather then any title I may have been born with."  
  
"An honorable point of view." She replied softly, giving him an encouraging pat on the arm. He looked at her for a moment wistfully and nodded thanks.  
  
"It is a sentiment Haldir and I share. We have had equal problems with elleths seeking to bind with us simply because of the status of our positions. It is, well, less then flattering. But it is good to see that my friend Haldir has found happiness with you."  
  
"What makes you say that?" She hedged, not certain about bringing her relationship to full light without discussing it first with Haldir. Legolas gave a bright laugh that rang like a bell in the trees.  
  
"I saw the manner in which Haldir looked at you upon introducing the fellowship to the Lord and Lady of the Wood. I also see the manner in which your eyes light up at the mention of his name, arwen'amin. And there is that fetching little blush right now as well." He added in a teasing manner, as Alanya turned red. Her muttered comments about perceptive elves and their embarrassing comments brought a smile to the prince's face, and he laughed some more as they came to Haldir's talan.  
  
"Thank you for the escort Pri-, Legolas. Of all people, I see you being pure enough to resist any temptation from the ring. Should you decide to ask for my help, I'm sure you'll know where to find me." She smoothed her hair behind her ear, releasing her hold on the prince's arm. He sighed, the burdens of the fellowship again returning.  
  
"Thank you, arwen'amin." He bowed low over her hand, not yet releasing it. "In return, I would hope to see your fair form grace my father's halls when the ring is destroyed." Unspoken words hung in the air, 'if the ring is destroyed.' Alanya nodded somberly in understanding and leaned in, placing one chaste kiss on the prince's cheek.  
  
"If you need me, I'm sure you can find me." Alanya said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

At the moment Haldir wanted nothing more then to bury himself in Alanya's arms and forget the foul presence of the ring in his beloved wood. Still, he and Celeborn had yet to finish going over the plans of how many to send to Helm's Deep and how to arrange patrols so that the woods might yet remain safe. After several hours they had managed to come to the agreement that they needed more time to consider the arrangements and that they would call in all captains to discuss the matter.  
  
"I really don't see how we can plan until we receive word from Imladris on how many warriors they intend to send and how we may best coordinate with them." Celeborn said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as if to relieve pain in his head. The elf lord sighed, leaning back in his chair and falling silent. "I was not counting on the fall of Gandalf" He dropped his head in his hands.  
  
"I know," Haldir said tiredly. "The presence of the ring within Lorien is also off-putting. Before it was here it was a dreadful thought. Now it is made manifest by being within our borders. We can no longer pretend life continues as normal." He pondered for a moment the words he and Alanya had shared several days ago, their new confession of love, and his realization that he wanted the assurance of her presence in his life as his wife.  
  
Celeborn rose from behind his desk and went over to where Haldir stood staring sightlessly out the window. Haldir started as the older warrior turned ruler placed his hand on Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"All I know is that if we allow the thought of what could happen to change our way of life Sauron has already won." Celeborn said sagely. "I know you and Alanya have admitted your love. She knows that when an elf loves they give their love forever. Find that happiness while you can and make some good memories to sustain the both of you in this darkness. "  
  
"Alanya did ask me if this was a game of 'matchmaking the mage' as she so quaintly put it." Haldir said dryly, his old humor automatically coming to the fore. His trademark faint smile graced his face briefly. "I suppose my single days are over," he mused as Celeborn chuckled.  
  
"If you do not want an angry Galadriel removing body parts from you," he paused as Haldir winced, "then I would suggest you are right." The two elves said their farewells and Haldir turned towards the door.  
  
"Haldir, wait."  
  
Haldir turned towards Celeborn again and reflexively caught a small something the silver lord tossed his way. Turning it over in his hands, he found a mithril ring, pearls and sapphires swirling along the band. He looked questioningly at Celeborn.  
  
"My father used this to propose to my mother." He paused and looked at Haldir. "It would please me if it were to pass to Alanya as a betrothal ring."  
  
"My lord, I cannot accept this, it is too precious. It should pass to one of your family." Haldir protested, trying to give back the ring. Celeborn merely shook his head.  
  
"It is not I think, something that would suit the manner of Elrohir or Elladen to give to an intended, else I would have considered that. And as my only daughter is married now, and even though she is across the sea, I wish for you to have this." He said sternly, but with eyes giving away his fair humor. "I hope I see it soon, not hiding in a drawer somewhere." Haldir nodded, placing the ring safely in a pouch hanging from his belt.  
  
"I think you may, and that is all I will say on the matter." Haldir said crisply, straightening from a bow. His head whirled at everything and he found he could barely string two coherent sentences together. With a big sigh he shunted everything to the corner of his mind and focused on two things: 1. getting himself into a hot bath and 2. getting himself and Alanya in bed. Keeping that in mind he picked up his pace, coming to his talan fortunately without running into anyone.  
  
His steps lagged as he strode up the stairs, this being one of the times he cursed himself for not choosing a talan on the ground. The sight he saw upon opening the door to his talan made him pause. The dim twilight had been replaced by the warm glow of perfumed oil lamps. Alanya sat on the couch, clad in only a simple under-dress of linen, her hair unbound to fall past her waist. She looked up at his entry, her eyes soft in the glow of the lamps, taking in his weary countenance.  
  
"Here, sit." She said, gesturing to the couch. He sighed, glad to be home after the troubling series of days. He opened his eyes to find her sitting at his feet, laying her head on his knee. Silk caressed his hand as her tresses spilled over him and he could not resist running his through it. Alanya made a small sound of contentment, brushing her head against him in the manner of a cat.  
  
"As pleasant as this is, I must head off to the bathing pools, or I am certain you will not wish to be near me for very long." He admitted reluctantly, continuing his stroking of her hair. He felt her rise and opened his eyes to find her looking at him with a smile.  
  
"I think I can help with that. Would you prefer to bath here?"  
  
"Unfortunately my talan is not set up as such. If I had a forest floor dwelling that would be so but.." he cocked his head to that side as she grinned at him.  
  
"Trust me." Alanya said quietly, turning and gesturing. The air briefly shimmered and there was a rush of air. Conjured into being in front of the fireplace was a shining copper bath, complete with steaming hot water. As always the visible use of her powers for little things here and there startled him, but by this time all he did was blink. He allowed her to coax him to his feet and undress him, her touch as light as silk. The heat from the water seeped into muscles tight with tension, relaxing him while Alanya settled herself beside him outside the tub.  
  
Maintaining the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two, the mage leaned forward to unbraid his hair and comb it out. Haldir allowed himself to relax under her ministrations. He had not enjoyed the attentions such as the attention she was giving him in, well, he couldn't remember when. Her hands glided over him, kneading away the tension that had not yet left his shoulders. He felt much better later when she bade him to stand and started drying him. The fire that had leapt into his veins at the sight of her previously banked into a slow burn, leaving behind exhaustion in its wake.  
  
"Come, my mage." He pulled her to him for a kiss, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. "I need the comfort of my bed with you in it." Alanya agreed with a smile and with a spoken word, dimming the lamps and settling down beside Haldir, sleep claiming both of them within moments.

* * *

Alanya woke up some time in the middle of the night. Haldir lay in deep reverie next to her, his chest rising and falling in a regular rhythm. She tried to get back to sleep, but was unable. She may have been able to get Haldir to relax enough to sleep, but the presence of the ring was like a buzz in the back of her mind and it intruded just enough to make sleeping difficult. A sigh escaped from her lips as she donned her dress. The thought of reading for a while to calm her mind was dismissed as she decided to take a walk instead. Stopping briefly at her talan she changed into a more feminine version of the robes that Celeborn wore, and a set of leggings. She left her feet bare, preferring the feel of the forest floor beneath her feet.  
  
The night air was absolutely still, with hardly a breeze or the typical night sounds one would expect to hear from the animals living amongst the trees. It was almost as if the whole of Lorien, elves and animals alike, could feel the presence of the ring and were hesitant to make any noise for fear of drawing notice. Her feet automatically started her towards the fellowship, and she hesitated before continuing on, standing at the edge of the clearing. She could see the sleeping forms of the little ones, Frodo tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
The call of the ring was faint against her shields, but still there. The compulsion to listen was gone, though, so with the discipline of long practice she turned her mind to the contemplation of the figures before her. She hoped they would allow her to help as much as she might, although if the ring had its hooks deep within someone, she doubted that she would be able to remove them. It was easier to prevent an infection then remove one. That turned her thoughts to Boromir. An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine and she shook her head. Trouble was what she sensed from him, and it cam e off in waves. She suspected that the ring had been able to influence him deeply, warping the good inside him. She came out of her contemplation and decided to walk further to Galadriel's garden before turning back. Turning to go, her heart leapt into her throat as the object of her contemplations stood before. Boromir regarded her with a suspicious glance, as she fought to calm her heart back down where it belonged in her chest.  
  
"Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts and did not see you there." She said breathlessly, fingertips resting on the pulse at the base of her neck. "I could not sleep and found myself headed this way without thought."  
  
"And a strange sight it is to see you watching the fellowship while they sleep. What is your purpose?"  
  
"As I stated, a walk, nothing more." Alanya said, fighting the urge to snap at the man. After all, it was not at his conscious decision the ring was influencing him. She took a deep breath, attempting to allow the tension to flow from her. "I am certain there is no need to keep watch, Lord Boromir. This land is well guarded from all dangers. The wardens that watch the borders excel at their job."  
  
"Sauron could have spies here and none would know. That brings us to you Lady Mystewalker. You appear to have no stake in this, yet you offer your help. Why? I would not see any of the fellowship harmed by the meddling of someone who can simply leave and escape to another realm unthreatened."  
  
"By all the powers what do you take me for!" Alanya hissed quietly, not wishing to disturb the fellowship. Her eyes flashed defiance as anger radiated off her being. "I have not endured being pulled from my home and all that I know and love, dropped into a land where I am the only one of my kind, knowing," and here her voice broke slightly, "knowing that everyone I love will never see me again! Knowing that they believe I died by disappearing in a spell gone wrong. How I can I sit here and suffer that pain, and then not do what I was brought to this world to do!" Tears sprang into her eyes at the thought of her friends' suffering, and she could stand there no longer.  
  
Her body shook with outrage and she turned to go, but Boromir's hand on her arm stopped her. Reflexively she swung at him, but he caught her wrist in his hand before she could make contact. She struggled against his grip but could not loose herself, and found herself caught up against a tree, her breath heaving in her chest. Boromir looked down on her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And that still does not answer the question. Why?"  
  
"Cease!"  
  
Before Alanya could respond to Boromir's threat the forceful command came through the air. She could see Aragorn pacing towards them, ire flashing in his eyes, which came to rest on the sight of the two arguing. Boromir dropped her hand and backed up slightly.  
  
"I found her spying upon the fellowship. Who knows if she would have tried to take the ring from us." Boromir said furiously. Aragorn gave him a measured look.  
  
"Return to the fellowship, I will take care of this." Aragorn said as he firmly took Alanya's arm, leading her away. After they had gone some distance he stopped and released her, giving her a somber look.  
  
"I know you mean no harm." Aragorn said before Alanya could even open her mouth.  
  
"I don't know what is in that man's head but he's got some grudge against me." Alanya spat, massaging her wrist. She looked down to see bruises forming there already from Boromir's tight grip. Aragorn noticed this and gently took her arm, examining the bruises.  
  
"In his heart, Boromir is a good man and a loyal warrior. But I fear the ring has a hold on him that twists his nature, bringing suspicion and fear to the fore." Alanya nodded an affirmative, wiping the tears away from her earlier argument.  
  
"I know, I judged the same thing for myself." Still, the words she had spat at Boromir echoed in her mind and any semblance of peace was gone tonight. "Thank you for breaking up that misunderstanding Aragorn, I'm going to head back to my talan. If you decide to allow me to help, send word to Haldir, he will know where I am." Her voice shook on these last words and the tears returned. She whirled and hurried away, not wishing to appear weak in front of someone she did not know.  
  
Several moments later, she found herself in Galadriel's garden. She gave no thought to discovery as she collapsed onto the ground in tears. Waves of guilt that she had pushed to the back of her mind was now in the vanguard and she could no longer ignore it. She wept silently into her sleeve, tears running down to dampen the fine linen robe. The pain her compatriots must feel, and here she was gallivanting with a lover, enjoying herself while her friends must be feeling the desolation of her supposed death. The fact that she had no real wish to return to her world on a permanent basis only added to the guilt she felt.  
  
The tears continued in silence until she had no more to cry, and exhaustion set in. She raised her head wearily, wiping her eyes on the hem of her sleeve, and heading back to Haldir. Guilt and shame rode her hard, causing her proud carriage to droop. The fact of the matter was, even if she was offered a way home immediately, she wouldn't and couldn't take it. The thought of leaving Haldir stabbed pain in her soul, and she knew deep down that was not an option.  
  
She silently entered the talan and looked down at his sleeping form. Pale skin was tight over strong muscles, and he fairly glowed in the moonlight like marble. The moonlight washed the gold color from his hair, making it equally as pale as the rest. Peace came to her as she watched him move in his sleep, seeking her presence. She slipped into the bed, feeling his arm pull her close and settle her next to him. She sighed, as her eyelids grew heavy and closed. Her last thought before sleep took her was that indeed, for better or worse, she had made her decision. She would stay with Haldir for all the time given to her. Never would she or never could she leave him. 


	17. Uplifting and Not

A note to my readers: I will be on vacation from August 12th to August 23rd, so this will likely be the last update until then, I've got tons to do to be ready. So enjoy, and I'll write for you al when I get back.

* * *

The next morning dawned clear, and Alanya woke reluctantly from a restless sleep to find herself alone in bed. Her head ached faintly from what little sleep she had gotten. The empty silence that greeted her informed her that the elf had already left for the day. Bleary eyed, she made her way to the sitting room and collapsed on a couch, shielding her eyes from the merciless sun that streamed cheerily through the windows despite her feelings on the matter. She sighed and looked around the room, deciding that she had best clean up from last night. A wave of the hand dismissed the bath, and a few whispered words placed the towels in a small stack of laundry waiting to be washed.

As she picked up her hairbrush from where she had left it last night, she felt last night's melancholy return to wash over her. She eyed the bruise on her wrist, a remnant of last night's childish spat with Boromir. Asking Haldir to fix it was not an option, she had the notion that if Haldir knew Boromir had hurt her, the elf would kill him, fellowship member or no. She would just have to do her best to keep it out of sight, as her knowledge of healing spells was somewhat limited. Unfortunately her main area was in offensive and defensive magics, leaving not much room for anything else. She had managed once through sheer desperation to heal a fellow traveling companion of a mortal wound received when bandits thought that a traveling party of two would be an easy mark, but only that once. Her healing ability was spotty at best.

She dressed slowly; making certain that the sleeves of her robe came down over her wrist. Her fingers halted over some of the jewelry she had left here after that first passion filled night with Haldir. She wanted to keep her wrist out of the sight of Haldir's eyes until it had a chance to heal, and if they sparred today as usual there would be no chance he would miss it. If she dressed up to the nines claiming she wanted to spend her time with either Galadriel or Celeborn, she could plead off of the session. She debated the circlet from Galadriel, but decided that a woman could never have too much jewelry and settled it on her hair. Not to mention, she was touched by the gift, knowing it was a tangible sign of the ruling pair's regard for her.

As soon as she left the shelter of the talan she was spotted by Orophin who was casually lounging against a tree by the base of the stairs. His eyes widened to see her coming from Haldir's talan so obviously having stayed there the night.

"Hello lirimaer!" Orophin said cheerfully. He took in her subdued response, cocking his head and studying her face. "You seem upset Alanya, what is wrong?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"It's nothing," she said quietly. "I wouldn't worry about it." She looked away as her heart constricted in her chest, her throat suddenly tight with unshed tears. Orophin's hand on her face urged hers towards him and he frowned at the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Haldir has not said something inane, has he?" he demanded, his face cross. "Aii! If he has hurt your feelings he'll answer to both Rumil and I!" Through her tears Alanya gave him a wavering smile, grabbing onto Orophin's arm when he started off intending to beat his older brother senseless.

"No, it's not that," Alanya said, wiping her eyes. "It's just that I was feeling, for lack of a better term, homesick." She accepted the square of linen Orophin handed her and dried her eyes as he led her to a convenient perch on a mallorn root.

"You do not wish to be here?" He asked softly, looking at her with intensity.

"No! No it's not that!" she protested, trying to find the right words to describe her feelings. She sat for a moment and then looked back up at Orophin. "It's not that I don't love it here. I do, very much so. I will be quite happy to live here the rest of my days, no matter how many of those there are. It's just that for all I know, my friends are mourning my death. The friends and what little family I have back in my old life think I'm dead. Imagine the pain they must feel. And here I am, for all intents and purposes gallivanting around with nary a care in the world." Orophin sighed and sat in front of her, kneeling down to take her hands.

"Listen to me thus, little mage. You are not simply gallivanting around. We know that, the Valar know that, and in your heart you know that." He waited for her reluctant nod of agreement before continuing. "You are needed here, most desperately, for I have no wish to see this world fall to Sauron, and if winning at Helm's Deep is what is necessary then we must do it. You are not simply being frivolous and idle. I have seen you learning to defend yourself, helping our soldiers with your addition of magical tactics."

"The joy you bring to Galadriel and Celeborn as well. Those of us who serve them more directly have seen for ourselves how you lighten their burden of ruling and we love you for this. Galadriel and Celeborn hold you in the highest regard or she would not have gifted you with this mithril circlet you now where. A gift that the Lady herself once wore on a regular occasion is valuable indeed, more for what it means then how much it costs in gold or jewels. And you are worth far more then mere jewels or gold to the Lady and the Lord.

"But most importantly Rumil and I have seen for ourselves how you love our brother. Until you arrived he has been so single minded, we feared he would forever be alone. He is lighter hearted now, and quicker to laugh. These are good things. I know that he was lonely, no matter how he may have pretended otherwise. You have gained the respect of all of Lorien, the love of its leaders, and the love of myself, Rumil, and more importantly my taciturn elder brother. I am certain that if your friends and family in your old world knew the great things you would gain, they would not begrudge the pain they may feel at being apart from you."

He gently reached out and wiped away a stray tear, that motion being enough to undo Alanya and send her into another bout of tears. She felt herself pulled against him and collapsed weeping her tears into his comforting arms. An eternity later she calmed, having cried herself out in Orophin's patient embrace, while he simply held her and rocked her against him as if she were a child.

"I've dampened your tunic all to hell," she ventured once she was settled. Orophin gave a soft laugh.

"I think it has seen much worse then the tears of a pretty woman," he teased gently. He smiled more broadly when she half-heartedly made a motion to hit him. "Now I know you are feeling better, you are attempting to abuse me."

"Somehow I think you've been the target of a female's wrath before," Alanya said with a sniffle, wiping her nose with the handkerchief. Orophin acted hurt and Alanya just smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you very much, dear one. I had better go find Haldir now, I'm sure he's wondering if I was ever going to wake." Orophin leapt to his feet, extending his hand to help her rise. They headed towards the archery fields, the elf beside her keeping up a merry stream of chatter as they went. Well, Alanya thought, I may have been separated from my old friends but at least I've found some new ones.

They were greeted by the sight of Haldir sparring against the Prince of Mirkwood, and Alanya could not deny it was an astounding sight. Haldir had the advantage of a greater strength and reach, but apparently Legolas was speed incarnate against him. Their blades clashed and retreated, a pattern repeated as the pair circled each other in the vain attempt to find an opening. Haldir appeared to be weakening as Legolas drove him back across the field, but Alanya watched with bated breath as Haldir executed a complicated feint and strike, knocking the Prince to the ground. Before the Prince could rise Haldir's blade was lightening fast at his throat, his speed matching that of the Prince.

"Now dear Prince, who is old and slow." Haldir said lightly, barely winded. The beaten Prince took his fall with dignity, laughing as he rose to his feet.

"I knew that if I said that it would be an excellent fight." He grinned with mischief, completely seeming carefree. Alanya could still read the marks of old tension not yet released in the feel of his aura. She hoped she might be able to guard at least the elf from the ring, the brief moments she had talked with him had shown him a pleasant and sweet companion. The remnants of her melancholy drifted away with the breeze as she approached the two elves. Slipping up to Haldir she grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to her, giving him a lingering kiss that he returned with equal fervor. It was with great reluctance that she released him, letting her hands slowly side through his hair as he smiled down at her.

"But where is my kiss?" asked the Prince from behind her. She turned to find him smiling puckishly. Acting on impulse she leaned in and gave him a fiery kiss. The surprised Mirkwood elf stumbled back, blushing furiously. Haldir in turn looked like a storm cloud, seeming like he might decide to pick up his sword against Legolas again. Alanya laughed, going back to holding onto Haldir.

"Don't ask unless you are prepared for the consequences. And that's the only one of those kind of kisses you are likely to get." Alanya replied tartly, eyes gleaming with good humor. "And you!" She lightly pushed Haldir, causing him to look down at her with indignation. "You should know that I love only you," she whispered into his ear. His face softened and he smiled lazily at her.

"This I do know. But should the Prince here attempt to gather another such kiss he may find himself peppered with arrows, or worse, serving under my command for a season on the borders of Lothlorien by means of reparation." Legolas blanched and stammered fervent apologies, until Haldir dropped his affronted look and laughed. "You would play havoc with my wardens," Haldir said dryly. "Both sexes would be more interested in bedding you then performing their duties." This caused the Prince to turn scarlet once more, and all parties around laughed.

"Remind me not to bandy words about with you again, Haldir." Legolas replied once his blushes had cooled. Haldir only smirked in response. The few elves standing by laughed and drifted back to other things, leaving Haldir and Alanya standing alone, a quiet island in a sea of carefully controlled chaos.

"I might not mind another one of those kisses." Haldir leaned over and purred in her ear, his melodic voice sending a shiver down her spine. Alanya closed her eyes briefly, fighting the urge to drag him away from the practice field then and there. "The thought of taking you in my arms back to my talan and kissing every inch of your sweet form is a strong one. Memories of our evening together linger in my mind."

"Tsk tsk Haldir," she replied once she had found her voice. "You can find me later today I am certain you are needed here." Haldir sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Pull the reminder of duty on me, why don't you." His smile took the sting from the words as he leaned in and whispering in her ear, "I will find you later my little mage, and you will not be able to avoid me then." The promise implicit in that sentence brought a flush of heat to her cheeks, and elsewhere and she quickly decided that there really was nothing keeping her this moment.

"Maybe you should follow me now, then." She leaned in and unseen, nipped him on the ear and darted off, looking over her shoulder at the elf. She saw disbelief on his face, and then determination as he followed her like a shot. Taking a little used path through the underbrush, she had not made it very far before she found herself pinned against a tree by a pair of strong arms.

"Be careful who you tease little mage…sometimes you might find yourself the hunted." His lips descended on hers, and she moaned, holding onto him for dear life. Not wanting to make things to easy on him she kissed him back, getting him to loosen his hold. A heart beat later Alanya again attempted to flee from Haldir, getting no more then ten yards before he caught her by the wrist. Unfortunately, it was her bruised one, and she cried out in pain as his grap tightened over the tender flesh. In a flash Haldir was by her side, cradling her wrist in your hand.

"Lirimaer, I am so sorry!" He hastened to apolgize, contrition written all over his face. She attempted to yank her wrist out of his hand but he stopped her, frowning and looking over it. "Alanya, let me look." He said sternly.

"I'm fine," she replied, but still not winning the struggle to pull her wrist from his hand. He took a closer look and frowned, examining the bruise.

"Alanya, this is…" his voice trailed off as he saw the much darkened bruise, clear in the shape of a hand that did not match his grip. "This is too dark to have occurred just this moment." He spoke evenly an quietly, looking her right in the eye.

"It's nothing Haldir." She tried to sooth him, unable to come up with anything to dismiss this.

"Perhaps. Who did this?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. Alanya's heart plummeted. This was not a good sign.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just the result of a slight misunderstanding." She knew she had said the wrong thing when the wrath contained in his eyes flashed into being.

"Nothing? Nothing! Who in the Valar's name touched you! If someone has tried to hurt you I'll damn well kill them! No one touches what is mine to protect!" He glared at her, obviously wanting an answer. Alanya's own ire was starting to rise. His to protect? How dare he!

"For your information, I have been protecting myself perfectly fine since before you came along." Her voice raised an octave as she shot back at him.

"Obviously not!" He half shouted at her "Who was it?!"

"Forget it! It isn't worth fighting about." Her actions did not match her words as she shrieked at him at the top of her lungs.

"Who!" he bellowed, causing Alanya to finally loose her patience.

"Lord Boromir of the fellowship!" She shouted at him. Haldir stood calm for a moment and then took off in a steady, purposeful walk towards where the fellowship was residing. Alanya had a split second to stare after him before running to catch up with him.

"Haldir…."

No response. The elf continued to walk steadily towards the fellowship area.

"Haldir," she said desperately. "Please…it's not worth it." At this he halted, looking down at her with disbelief.

"What?! Not worth…" he trailed off, taking Alanya by the shoulders. "You are my love, my everything!" he said fiercely. "Without you I would fade into the Halls of Mandos! And I will have no one hurt you!" He turned swiftly and Alanya grabbed onto his arm, his haste pulling her along.

"Haldir don't kill him it was a misunderstanding." She talked fast, as she could now hear the fellowship members chatting at their pavilion. "Boromir is being influenced by the ring! He was not in control of his own actions! He misunderstood my watching the fellowship on a late night walk when I couldn't sleep last night! Haldir!" This last was said in a plea as Haldir extricated himself from her grasp and strode into the clearing.

The fellowship looked up, their looks changing from welcoming to alarm as they saw the implacable elf and the mage frantically pulling at his sleeve trying to halt him. Haldir resolutely walked over to Boromir and slammed the Gondorian man into a tree, driving the breath from him. When the man attempted to defend himself Haldir slammed him up against the tree again.

"She is mine!" He said deadly and coldly. "If every member of the fellowship was not needed your body would be gasping your last breath and your soul on the way to the halls of your forefathers!" Alanya is graciously attempting to help, and if you so much as sneer in her direction I will see you decorated with arrows!" He gave one last shake to the man and then grabbed Alanya by the arm, pulling her with him. She attempted to give apologies to the dumbfounded members gathered there as Haldir hauled her away protesting. He apparently grew irritated at her struggles and ceased for a moment, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder, striding away for some point unknown Several moments later he ceased, placing her gently but firmly down.

"You wretch!" Alanya shrieked. "You have completely destroyed any chance that I may have had in letting the fellowship trust me and letting them be convinced that I can shield them against the ring."

"And your willingness to help them should not be an open invitation for you to be manhandled!" Haldir replied, fury radiating off his being. "I will not have someone treat you as such! You are my heart and I will not see you hurt!" He shouted. Alanya's anger quickly drained out of her as she realized Haldir was truly afraid at the thought of not being able to protect her. She leaned forward, taking his face in her hands.

"I love you more then anything. You need not fear for me. There is nothing that can truly harm me here. Aragorn stepped in as I was ready to defend myself with my abilities. Boromir is well and truly chastened now. Here in these woods nothing will harm me. It was a small spat and misunderstanding, nothing more. In truth, if Aragorn had not come along when he did Boromir would probably be sporting one hell of a black eye. You know me, you know what I speak is true." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to listen to her.

Haldir gave one long sigh, taking her hands in his. A surge of healing energy rushed through her wrist.

"There, it should be healed now. But I do not wish you trying anything strenuous with it these next few days." Haldir spoke quietly. He gave her one measured look. "I do not think anyone in my guard is brave enough to face me down in a fury." His lips turned up faintly at the corners and Alanya gave a sigh of relief, sagging against him and holding herself against him. In turn Haldir held her equally close, one hand buried in her hair. He tilted her head up, his lips brushing hers gently once, twice, and the third time staying there for some time, gently kissing her so that her senses became enflamed once more.

"So am I still the hunted and you still the hunter?" She looked up at him, eyes dilated with passion and leaned in to lay kisses on his neck. He let out a small sound of passion and pulled her off of him.

"I will even be generous." His eyes were like a sky filled with storm clouds. "I will give you until the count of five," he said quietly, "and then I will make certain that when I catch you, you will not be able to think beyond the passion I am giving you for the rest of the evening." Alanya stood dazed and he smiled, releasing his hold on her.

"One…"

Alanya moved in and kissed him once more fiercely and he responded with equal fervor until the two were gasping. He smiled at her wickedly.

"Two…."

The mage realized Haldir was completely serious and sprang away, the elf in hot pursuit several heartbeats later. Lorien was again greeted with the sight of Haldir carrying the mage over his shoulder back to his talan, laughingly ignoring her half-hearted protests.

Two elves watching them stood off to the side.

"It's a good thing she calmed him down," ventured Rumil. Orophin nodded.

"I thought we would have to intervene to keep him from killing the Gondorian." Orophin said, eyes narrowed with anger at the thought of the man bothering someone his brother loved. He looked over at Rumil. "Say…do you still have that itching powder the twins of Imladris gave us to put in Haldir's leggings?" Rumil nodded absently. "We never used it on Haldir, but what about…" he trailed off as his brother slowly looked over at him and they smiled equally wicked smiles.

"Payback." They both said in unison and left to go balance the scales as they saw fit, unbeknownst to their brother, who was by now well and truly occupied with Alanya, and who to anyone's surprise would most certainly have allowed his brothers to continue with their way of gaining satisfaction.


	18. Love's Realization

I'm sorry this took so long, I had the worst case of writer's block when I got back to vacation that it took me this long to get back into the groove of things. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

Predictably enough, after Haldir's display of temper, some members of the fellowship did not wish to accept her help in guarding against the power of the ring. It was decided that if one had reservations and refused, then all should refuse. Alanya knew precisely who held the reservations, and argued with the fellowship incessantly, but there was no moving any of them. She understood their point of view, but still cursed their stubbornness. The thought of dropping the shields into place regardless briefly entered her mind, but was quickly discarded as completely wrong. So it was with much regret that she accepted the fellowship's decision.

The ensuing weeks until the fellowship left passed quickly enough, as all the important parties involved were constantly busy. Haldir doubled his efforts on training his troops and rarely returned to the talan before nightfall. Even then it was for not much more then to eat dinner and collapse into bed. Celeborn spent much time orchestrating the plans for the defense of the wood when so many elves would be leaving, and Galadriel spent her time gazing into the mirror in an effort to gain more clarity of vision on the quickly moving events that were beginning to take place. Alanya spent much of her time in trances siphoning mage energy into readily available reservoirs, wanting to be ready when her abilities were needed.

As such, that was how Haldir found her as he dragged himself back to the talan after a particularly grueling day. She sat cross-legged in a corner of the room, several diagrams chalked in on the floor around her. Her eyes were closed to the world as she was enmeshed in the ethereal plane that brushed up against the material world. With the delicate touch of a jeweler she selected appropriate energy threads and directed them into an area of stasis for future use. Judging that she had spent enough time doing so, she slowly brought herself out of her trance.

Her sense of self was the first to return. Her heart pounded a steady rhythm, as other senses were quick to follow. The light of the sun had waned and left her, leaving it chill where she sat. The sound of nightbirds floated in the open windows. Carefully she opened her eyes, the image of the ethereal slowly bleeding away until only the material world lay before her eyes.. Her eyes rose to find a steaming glass of sweet mulled wine sitting next to her elbow and Haldir sitting patiently across from her. She gave him a sweet smile as she stretched to warm muscles stiff from so much stillness.

"You're home early, its not quite sundown." Alanya said by way of greeting, carefully leaning in to give Haldir a soft kiss on the lips. She didn't feel quite at home in her physical body yet, the effects of the trance were still lingering, playing havoc with her sense of balance. Haldir helped her rise, picking up the wine for her and seeing her settled onto the couch.

"There was little else to be accomplished this eve," Haldir said somberly, standing to look out the window. Alanya heard the dim note in his voice and cocked her head, hesitant to ask him what was about. Her heart sank as she acknowledged her suspicions that the fellowship was leaving soon. Which meant that the army headed for Rohan would be leaving soon.

"Is something on your mind?" She finished the last of her wine and set the glass down, looking directly at Haldir. He let out a small laugh.

"For not being an elf, not much gets by you." He replied with a small but genuine smile.

"Really, for not being a woman, not much gets by you." She replied pertly, her eyebrows rising.

"I suppose that could have sounded bad in the wrong light." Haldir winced and Alanya merely nodded, putting her hand on his soothingly. He gently took it and sat, absently laying a kiss on the back of her hand.

"The fellowship will be departing soon, will they not?" Alanya asked softly. She dreaded the answer, knowing that if the fellowship were departing, hard on the heels of that would be their departure for battle.

"Tomorrow." Haldir nodded. Her only reaction was to close her eyes. One deep breath later she opened them, looking into Haldir's eyes. Her eyes were silently asking the question she did not want to ask. Haldir sighed and took her face in his hands, caressing her cheek and laying a kiss on her forehead as his only response. She moved in against him, hiding her face in his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"I wish I had the power to stop time."

"I know lirimaer, I know." The two sat in silence, one holding on to the other deep into the night.

* * *

Alanya stood off to the side, watching the fellowship receive gifts to aid them in their quest. She smiled at the hobbits excitement over the daggers, and grinned at Gimli being so bashful in response to Galadriel's beauty. She caught Haldir's eye from across the clearing and flicked her eyes to the dwarf and then back to him. The ghost of a returning smile flitted across Haldir's face before he turned it carefully back to blank. Still, she thought she saw a twinkle in his eye. Elves begun to disperse, as the leave-taking ceremony was obviously done.

Her eyes drifted back to the fellowship. Celeborn took Aragorn aside for some last minute advising, while the others turned to ready the boats. She couldn't help but notice as they were loading their supplies into the boats that the man from Gondor seemed to be in undue distress. She saw him surreptitiously itch, at first stealthily and then with increasing frequency and duration. Muffled snickers came from the two elves beside her. Rumil and Orophin stood, obviously biting back laughter. She looked where their eyes led and saw the suffering Boromir. Looking back at the brothers and then to Boromir again, certain suspicions begun to dawn on her.

"Rumil?" Alanya ventured.

"Yes dear one?"

"Orophin?"

"Yes dear one?"

"What did you two do?" She asked calmly, figuring that if there was trouble, she was not surprised they were in it up to their little pointy ears. Two voices protested quietly.

"Why, what makes you think we've done anything?" Rumil answered, as Orophin nearly had tears in his eyes from the laughter and was refusing to look at his brother. Alanya merely speared him with a glance that she had used on unruly mage children in the past, once they realized they could use their powers for practical jokes.

"I know you, that's why." The mage turned and surveyed the Gondorian man again. She bit her lips against the smile as the man found an excuse to wade into the river to waist high, seeking relief from whatever it was that was done to him. She turned back to the siblings, arching an eyebrow when they managed to control their laughter and look innocent.

"Two words, sister dear: itching powder." Orophin supplied before breaking fresh into another set of giggles. Alanya managed to get a hold of herself, but not before a squawk of laughter escaped her. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming over with mirth as Haldir looked at her from across the clearing from his point beside Celeborn. He looked at her, his brothers, to Boromir and back to Alanya and his brothers. Alanya wasn't positive, but Haldir's eye twitched and he quickly turned away coughing.

"You two..." Alanya shook her head, unable to finish the sentence for fear of dissolving into gales of laughter. "I just...I'm not saying anything. I'm just not going to say anything."

"Somehow the picture of all three of you fills me with trepidation." Haldir's dry voice came upon them unawares. The three turned to face the owner of the voice who had sneaked up unnoticed.

"In this case you don't want confirmation. Alanya supplied, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. She placed a hand over her mouth and turned around. Haldir graced his brothers with a cool look.

"Soooo...I am not saying anything could happen to the fellowship on Lorien, like, ohhhh, practical jokes, but _hypothetically_ speaking, one wonders what _could _have happened and why this, _purely hypothetical_ event could have happened?" Haldir wondered, looking up at the sky.

"Well..." Rumil said slowly, "I'm not saying that anyone did anything. As we all know, no danger could occur within these woods. But...hypothetically speaking, if something _were_ to have happened, it _could_ have been itching powder in someone's leggings for being disrespectful to a certain female." Haldir let out a laugh before restraining himself. "Not that anything happened." Rumil finished, his face all solemn.

"Mmmm." Was Haldir's only response. He watched where the fellowship boats had departed around a curve in the river. "Well then, I am glad nothing occurred. And, for the nothing that occurred, I think instead of punishing my brothers for abusing a guest of Lorien, I shall have to commend them. Since nothing occurred, you see." Haldir let loose his laughter then, and all parties involved laughed until they were gasping for air.

Alanya ended up encircled in Haldir's arms, leaning her head on his chest. Dimly she heard Rumil and Orophin take their leave, but at present she was too content to respond with more then a languid wave of her hand. Haldir looked down on her with satisfaction.

"It has been too long since I have heard you laugh so unrestrainedly." His hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into the caress, not caring that they were still in public. Her hands rested lightly on his muscular chest, her fingertips lightly stroking him. His other hand moved to capture one of her hands, bringing it to his mouth to kiss her fingertips in an intimate gesture. "I am glad you are feeling better, lirimaer."

"I'm not looking forward to the upcoming battle, I'll admit it scares me, but if it needs to be done it needs to be done, that's all there is for it." She said firmly.

"Good. That is the type of spirit I like to see in my warriors."

"I'm hardly one of your warriors." She said dryly, shooting him a look. He returned it with a lazy smile, arching an eyebrow.

"You are as well, little mage, for the minute we leave for Helm's Deep, you surely will be. You may have not been in battle situations thus, but I have, and in this it would be a good idea for you listen to me."

Alanya eyed him warily, but decided that in the end he was right. She may be used to solo duels, or taking care of being attacked by small skirmishing groups, but she really hadn't seen a battle before, not anything on such a scale as to see a fortress besieged. Truth be told, the thought was making her more then simply scared. She shivered at the thought of it all, having heard stories from healing mages who had seen such things. Haldir frowned, leaning in to kiss her brow.

"It was not my intention to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, but perhaps I should have you make it up to me anyway," she smiled impishly, determined to make their remaining time before departure pleasant for his sake. His eyes darkened and she had a split second of warning before his mercurial mood shifted and his lips descended to light a fire in her blood, leaving her clutching to him for dear life.

"That, my heart, I can do." And so it was that Haldir swept her up into his arms and carried her off to spend the rest of the day in the pleasurable pursuit of passion.

Galadriel and Celeborn watched the two take off, Celeborn laughing quietly to himself and Galadriel merely smiling.

"Think you they will bind together before they leave?" Celeborn whispered into his wife's ear, his breath warm on her neck. Galadriel sighed and leaned back into her lord's embrace.

"Even the wisest cannot tell." She gently teased. "And I thought I was the one who was oft accused of being the consummate meddler in such things, not you, my lord." Celeborn made an offended sound and dropped a small kiss on Galadriel's shoulder.

"Yes well, after I gave him the ring to propose with, I would have hoped it might be gracing the hand of our fair mage." He took the opportunity to layer more kisses along the delicate line of her collarbone, causing his fair wife to sag against him breathlessly. "Perhaps we should take their example, dear love. The remainder of today is unaccounted for..." he murmured as his teeth gently nipped at her ear. He was pleasantly surprised when his wife turned and pulled his head down for a fierce kiss that this time left him the one to be gasping.

"Then perhaps dear husband you should be following me to our talan," Galadriel replied smoothly, slipping from his grasp and walking back towards their talan. "Not just standing here talking about it." Celeborn stood dumbfounded for the barest moment before grinning wickedly and stepping forward to follow Haldir's example, picking up Galadriel and holding her tight.

"As my dear wife so desires, I shall do." He purred to her, striding quickly towards their talan as her laughter floated on the wind.

* * *

Alanya sighed, going over her things one last time. There was really precious little she needed to be bringing with her. Clothing...her weapons, although those were mostly as a last resort, as in battle she intended to rely on her abilities to keep her and Haldir safe. Travel rations, and some few spell casting tools that she had manufactured while she was here. Herbal stimulant mixtures to keep her going when necessary. It all packed down to a fairly light pack, to the point where she was certain she was forgetting something.

For indeed, the time of leaving was upon them.

She gave another deep sigh, willing down the threads of nervousness that begun to creep back from where she had managed to ignore them. In exasperation she stamped her foot, causing a chuckle to come from the elf across the room.

"Save your energy for the trek, my heart, you will need it. We will be traveling fast." Haldir looked up from his own task of cleaning and packing his weapons, most of them spread out before him in a deadly array.

"How can you be so calm?!" She replied sharply, and then sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to stem off the headache she could feel arising. He likewise sighed, placing down the dagger he was cleaning with care. He rose to cross the room and take her by the shoulders.

"I have done this before, you have not. Go take a walk, it will relieve some tension. Go visit Galadriel, if it calls you. Or Celeborn."

"I can't, I've got to finish here."

"Go. There is nothing more for you to do. Everything you need is ready."

"I should keep you company."

"And your pacing will drive me mad." Haldir gave her a little shove towards the door, mollifying her with a kiss. She opened her mouth to protest and he merely pointed towards the door, a resolute expression on his face. The mage huffed and left in a swirl of robes, the door slamming shut with a resolute thud.

Haldir sighed, turning back to the work he needed to get done and began to pack all his weapons back into their proper place. He heard the door open behind him and without turning said "Will you take my advice and occupy yourself with something other then fretting!"

"So that was the reason we were nearly run over by a small blue streak of lightening that was cursing your name with much vexation."

Whirling at the voice, Haldir found his brothers standing there. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his weapons.

"And here I thought it might be something important." He replied as he settled his weapons into their places.

"You wound us brother." Orophin said as he looked over Alanya's pack. "Well, she packs very well, I suspected much worse for a female."

"Don't let Elenwen hear you say that Orophin, she'll not speak to you again." Rumil cautioned as he flopped down on Haldir's couch. "So, what did you say to Alanya that caused her to trail off in a fury. Not that she doesn't look dreadfully adoring cursing your name to the high heavens."

"Merely that she should go take a walk, that her pacing would drive me mad." He rolled his eyes as Rumil and Orophin winced.

"For being our older brother you are not terribly wise when it comes to females." Orophin ventured.

"Hah, and that would be why I have a mate living with me and you two do not." Haldir shot back, placing his weapons along side his pack and turning to pack the lembas.

"Oh! He wounds us!" Rumil theatrically cried, tossing a hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion. Haldir merely gave him a sour look.

"If all she does is pace here, she will grow more agitated by the minute, and I will not be able tot concentrate on the task at hand." He looked over his belongings, deciding that the only other thing would be the addition of his armor. He sighed with distaste, preferring to be attacking from the superior point in the trees, not liking the necessity of the restrictive feeling plates.

Opening the cabinet where his armor resided, his eyes fell upon the small leather pouch containing the ring Celeborn had given him, he had not yet found a time to offer it to Alanya, in truth, no moment had felt quite right. He picked it up and held it, considering whether to take it with him or leave it here. He didn't think the right moment to propose marriage was on the eve of leaving for battle, but then again, he just figured he'd be nervous about it anyway. Before he could move to put the ring away though his brother Rumil had snatched the ring away with lightening speed.

"Hey, what's this?" Rumil wondered, untying the strings.

"Give me that!" Haldir was irrationally panic-stricken at the thought of his brothers finding out what he was considering. Rumil continued to open the pouch, dropping the ring into the palm of his hand while Orophin held off his older brother, from retrieving it. Haldir groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes. Rumil and Orophin's eyes widened.

"This is the ring that Celeborn's father used to propose to his mother." Rumil breathed. Haldir took the moment of their shook to snatch the ring back.

"Yes." Haldir's reply was clipped.

"This is also the ring that Celeborn used to propose to Galadriel." Orophin ventured.

"I am well aware of that." Was the icy reply.

"Haldir...is there something that you haven't told us yet?"

"..."

The two brothers looked at each other, looked at the ring, and looked back at Haldir. that, it was! Their brother was _blushing_! Stalwart, solid, unflappable Haldir was _blushing_!

"I would call you two bastards but I well know our parents were married." He said, tucking the ring into a pocket in his tunic.

"You wish to bind with her," Rumil said wonderingly, sitting down in shock. Orophin still looked at Haldir with wide eyes. Unable to voice anything, Haldir simply nodded.

"That is amazing Haldir! We are very happy for you! This is wonderful!"

"What is wonderful?" asked Alanya, poking her head through the door. All three elves whirled with various expressions of panic on their faces. She looked from one of them to the other as they began to stutter excuses.

"I'm getting a new set of swords."

"He's moving into a nicer talan."

"He's getting a new horse."

The three brothers looked at each other.

"I'm moving into a nicer talan."

"He's getting a new horse."

"He's getting a new set of swords.

Alanya merely raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to decide how long she should let them continue thus. The three brothers looked at each other again and opened their mouths to speak again to which Alanya merely raised her hand and shook her head. Their mouths snapped closed.

"Rumil."

"Arwen'amin..."

"Out!" The aforementioned elf dashed out the door.

"Orophin."

"I'm going..." He did stop at the door and give Haldir a very pointed look, at which her lover actually flushed and looked at the ground like an elf with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Alanya shoved Orophin out the door and closed it behind her with what to Haldir seemed like a very loud click.

"What's going on Haldir?" She sat down on the couch, looking at him oddly. He fingered a pocket in his tunic and dropped his hand.

"Well...." Haldir panicked. His mind was utterly blank.

"Come on Haldir...tell me. I already know we're leaving tomorrow, nothing else can surprise me." She sat with the air of someone who is willing to wait until doomsday for an answer, and if Haldir knew one thing, it was that Alanya would not let this go until she received an answer. Indeed, if he did not give her one it was likely to create an argument.

Haldir sighed, closing his eyes, asking the Valar for inspiration. He turned, panic draining from him and an odd sort of anticipation humming through his veins. He took a deep breath to steady his suddenly fluttering stomach, turning to face his love. His love. His. Maybe that was as good a place to start as any. Alanya could see a change in his expression, and her own expression softened.

"Here, come sit with me." She patted the spot beside her.

"I think better on my feet, thank you though." He replied softly, his eyes on hers. "I am so glad that you are mine."

"I can think of no one's love I'd rather be." She said with a lopsided smile. Haldir couldn't resist and leaned in for a kiss, kneeling before her to do so. He settled back on one knee, taking her hand in his.

"When I first met you I thought you slightly odd for a human, but interesting for all that." He smiled at her when she stuck her tongue out at him in response. "You were an exotic beauty that I desired to bed, lovely beyond belief, but foreign for all that still. Now, though, before me I see so much more. I see someone who is a partner before me, who fits in quite seamlessly with my life and compliments it so well."

"I never expected to find someone who fit into my life so well, who understands me as well as you. Who understands that I must do my duty, and protect my home, because that is quite simply what must be done. You have been a help at every point, being there when I am tired, urging me on to do even more, and above all, a loving presence in my home. I find myself so often thinking of the simple pleasure of returning to the shelter of your arms." He rose to his feet, pulling her gently to her feet, and sinking back to one knee, one hand holding hers, the other pulling the ring out from its place in his pocket. Her eyes grew wide at the ring and she began to tremble in his grasp.

"Lady Alanya Mystewalker, lady of my heart, beloved daughter to Galadriel and Celeborn, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, to stand beside me under the stars to the end of our days?" He held out the ring to her, his heart in his mouth as he saw Alanya smile, and with teary eyes gently take the ring and slide it onto her hand. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and a tear slipped down his face. The mage moved forward to hold him, sheltering him against her as he clung to her, emotions in an uproar.

He surged to his feet, taking her and spinning her, joy and laughter on his face as she shrieked and held tightly to him, also laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh by the Valar Haldir...I love you so," her voice broke and more tears slipped down her face. His touch light against her face, he smoothed her tears away.

"And I you, my Alanya." He managed to get that out before his throat closed and he could say no more, pulling her to him to kiss with a fierce passion. She responded in kind, and it was several long heartbeats later before the two pulled apart.

"Come, I think there are a few elves who would like to know of this, namely, my brothers who if my hearing serves me well are even now listening with ears pressed to the door." Haldir said dryly, but with eyes that were lit up.

"Anything for you Haldir...forever."

"Indeed....forever, my love."

* * *

And those Valar who indeed were listening to the two after the invocation of the mage agreed. Though they would not meddle in the outcome of the battle more then they already had, if Haldir and Alanya survived the battle they both would indeed have forever with each other, according to their vow just made.


	19. A Hurried Journey

Alanya was glad that Haldir had insisted upon her being on a mount while they traveled to Helm's Deep. If she hadn't, there would have been no way she could have kept up with the elves. They flowed over the rolling landscape with much more speed and endurance then would have come from a human. She was glad more then once that her training and use of her powers made her keep in good physical shape, she needed it on this trek. As it was each night she still found herself nodding off in the saddle before they stopped. She had long ago mastered the art of lightly sleeping while riding, but not at the pace at which they were traveling.

She was having one of those times again, fighting to stay awake. She wished fondly she could lie down and close her eyes, or better yet, lie down and close her eyes while snuggling up to Haldir. That indeed would be the best. She sighed and shifted as her horse Tam looked back at her and whickered in response to her fidgeting.

"Sorry little friend," she said quietly, reaching forward to scratch him on the nose briefly. He flicked an ear at her and blew a big sigh from his nose and looked forward again as Haldir had stopped the elves, giving them orders to disperse and prepare camp in a sheltered ravine with a stream running down the center. Alanya stood up in the stirrups and stretched, her leg muscles creaking.

"How are you holding up lirimaer?" Haldir came up and gave her a careful once-over. Alanya dropped her feet from the stirrups, rotated her feet slightly as she felt a twinge in one ankle.

"I'm not doing bad." Alanya replied, swinging her leg over the back of the saddle and slowly sliding off her horse to land softly next to Haldir. When she started to strip Tam of the tack Haldir grabbed onto her hands, halting her. "Haldir, I've got to-"He cut her off with a shake of the head and a faint smile.

"You're tired, I'll take care of this. He jerked his head towards the copses they were sheltering in. "Go rest, I'll meet up with you there." Alanya's tired smile was enough to light up the day and she leaned forward in to kiss him before heading off to the sheltering bushes.

She hummed quietly as she laid out their blankets and then walked the borders of the area the elves were residing in for the night. It was easy to set up wards and diversion spells. Small whispers of spells she placed here and there, mostly for alerting her to any trouble long before the elves themselves would even be aware of it. The web of energy lines settled delicately over the entire area, like a spider's web settled over a leaf, with no betraying trembling of the local energy fields. Once she was done she retraced her steps back to where her blankets lay. She wrapped herself in her cloak and waited for Haldir to show. Before long he joined her on the ground.

"How much further?" Alanya asked quietly, taking a bite of lembas and rinsing it down with some water.

"Not much further. One day, maybe two. You've kept up well, dear one." He sighed and laid back on the ground to pillow his head on their packs. She joined him there to rest her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her tight against him.

"I am used to traveling, just not quite this hard." She sighed, letting a yawn escape her lips. Haldir chuckled, smoothing his hand over her hair. "I set up some spell wards around the camp. This time though I think I've got them tuned right enough that they'll leave anything smaller then a wolf alone.

"And not entrap any of our own people." Haldir countered, making Alanya blush.

"I apologized to Rumil for him getting caught.," she offered, a smile on her face. Haldir grinned slightly in response.

"Well, it was amusing to see him stuck so." She sighed and pulled her cloak tighter around her. "He's not harboring any ill will, is he?" Haldir gave a snort.

"No, but beware you'll be a target for his neck practical joke." The unspoken thought between them, if we make it out. There was brief silence before Haldir rose with a sigh and stood. "I've got to go make a circuit around the camp. I'll be back soon. Try to get some rest." He smiled briefly when she blew him a kiss, slipping out of the copse without disturbing so much as a leaf. Alanya settled back with a sigh, trying to get comfortable and warm, and only succeeding on part of that equation. Eventually she did drop off to sleep, stirring only briefly when Haldir returned to join her.

Alanya's sleep was peaceful until the dead of the night when a trembling of her spell wards woke her with their warning. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, waking Haldir with her movement.

"What is it?" He demanded, reaching automatically for his weapons.

"I'm not sure yet," Alanya said vaguely, opening her feelings to her web. Her eyes were distant as she searched with her mind the source of the disturbance. A moment later she relaxed and laughed, propping herself up with one hand. "It's nothing," she replied in a more calm voice. "Just a herd of deer passing through brushing against the borders." She sighed and laid back down, settling her cloak back around her to ward off the chill. Haldir placed his weapons back into the exact spot before joining her and burrowing into the cloak with her. He wrapped them both up in his cloak and Alanya was finally warm enough.

"Better I assume?" Haldir's lips brushed her ear and she shivered next to him. Her hand casually traced patterns on his chest and he shifted to move her above him. Haldir surveyed her with eyes that shone in the night. He held onto her hand, lightly running his thumb over the ring that now graced her finger as a sign of their pledge. "This looks good on your hand." He pulled her down for a long and deep kiss, eliciting from her a small sound of pleasure that brought a lazy smile to his face.

"Maybe sometime later I'll wear it and nothing else for you." Alanya responded pertly. "If you are lucky enough." He arched one golden eyebrow and simply gave her a look.

"Something tells me I'll be lucky enough," he murmured, pulling her head down for another kiss and sliding his hand up the back of her shirt. He felt her smile against his lips as her hand also slipped under his shirt. The kiss he started when he broke off suddenly swearing. "By Iluvater, woman, your hands are freezing!" He halted his exploration of her and took her hands in his as the mage lay across him laughing.

"What can I say, I don't deal with chill weather well. All my blood must retreat deep inside of me and my fingers get quite cold." She giggled and laid her head down on the elf's chest.

"You know how to sidetrack an ellon." Haldir grumbled briefly. The mage smiled gently in response and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"It just seemed like a funny idea at the time, Lord High and Mighty put down by the 'Ice-Cold Magic Hands of Frozen Death', or so my friend Korry used to call them. He wouldn't let me copy spellbooks with him in the wintertime when we were students because whenever I'd get up to take a break, when he was deep in concentration I'd lay the back of my hand across his neck." Alanya smiled and sighed in memory. "Training was fun. Arduous, but fun. It was wonderful, learning new things almost daily, getting to know how to deal with these odd abilities we had pop up."

"I'm sure you were a terror." Haldir smiled wryly. He held her hands between his larger ones, warming her fingers that were ice cold to the touch.

"Such faith you have in me." The mage sniffed and made a face as if offended before laying her head back down on her elven companion's chest. Her eyes drifted shut from exhaustion. She started a stretch intended to relax fully into sleep. When a scream of alarm flooded her senses she was startled into wakefulness once more. Quickly her mind rushed out again to the same point of disturbance from before, this time the danger all too real.

"Haldir, orcs this time northwest of our camp and closing quickly." She spoke quickly and succinctly as Haldir cursed and rolled away to come to his feet clutching bow and sword, hauling his quiver against his back. "They number," her eyes glazed over as she looked into the energy plane to count them through their lifesigns "I think I count up to 40. We've got maybe ten minutes." Another string of curses left Haldir's lips as he called out an alarm.

Alanya pulled her mind back to her body and snapped into reality, staggering slightly as she hurried to Haldir's side. He stood snapping out orders to the company around them, creating order from chaos. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"What can you do to slow them or stop them?" She shivered at the ice in his words even though she knew it was not meant for her. Running over a quick list of options she quickly grabbed one that could be disguised as a natural occurrence.

"Gather everyone! Immediately!" She called out stridently. Once she had the attention of the company she began to explain. "I'm going to be getting rid of the orcs following us with a disguised attack. Stay in the low parts of the ravine, in fact, I want everybody flat on the ground! There's going to be lightening!" Startled looks and mutters met her words until Haldir bellowed out a command for silence. Alanya turned and raced quickly up to the edge of the ravine, dropping to her knees when she reached the edge. Her mind barely registered Haldir and Orophin's presence a scant second later as they slid to a halt beside her.

The clouds covering the night sky were gently moving in the slight wind that had been prevalent. Alanya pulled on her personal energy reserves for a quicker response, sending a surge of energy unshielded into the center of what had the potential to become a very nasty storm. The clouds began to boil and turn black almost immediately in response to her action. None too soon, for in the distance readily seen across the plains was the troops of orcs heading their way. Coolly Alanya kept feeding energy from herself to the storm at a rate that would generate electrical strikes in a matter of minutes.

Her muscles were taught with strain as her body echoed the delicate balance of positive and negative energy that she was trying to create. While simultaneously creating the storm she also begun to create a river of an opposing charge that would hopefully guide the lightening directly where she wanted it to strike.

"Whatever you are planning it best happen soon!" Haldir snapped, bringing an arrow to his bow. The feet o the orcs sent out a vibration that was answered with a rumble of thunder from above. Alanya's eyes could clearly see the orcs now, as they were less then half a smile away. The seconds clicked off in her mind.

"I would prefer that the two of you withdraw with the others. Some of the charge may flow back to me. I'm protected against it." More or less she thought to herself. "I can't do this with precision and protect extraneous people." She continued out loud.

"You're out of your mind if you thing I'm leaving you without backup." Haldir yelled at her. Alanya turned to him with eyes even colder then his had been earlier. Orphan reflexively stepped back, for within the mage's eyes he could see small lines of energy arc.

"I won't need it." Alanya's voice crackled with power. Haldir's jaw was firm.

"You have it anyway." He said furiously, grabbing onto her arm.

"Haldir we don't have time, I think she means it." Orophin ventured.

"Quiet Orophin!" Haldir bellowed, having finally lost the threads of his control. The orcs were now well within sight, being a quarter of a mile off.

"Then get down!" Alanya's voice rang out, and she unleashed the tight hold she had on the energy flows. A huge rumble of thunder rolled out directly above them, startling Haldir into releasing Alanya. Bright blue white lightening crackled in the sky, arcing with inhuman speed to blast into the approaching orc party.

Quick immediate destruction was the result.

It could only be said that the combination of metal armor and weapons with electrical charge was lethal at a minimum. Orc bodies were strewn about, the charge and their own momentum carrying them forward to land within a ten foot line of Alanya. Or rather, where Alanya had been. The resulting energy had also followed a path backwards, like flame up a trail of pouring lamp oil, shocking the three companions and landing them each several feet back.

Orophin was merely stunned as Rumil dashed up to him from the center of camp. He shook his head, momentarily deafened, and swayed slightly as he stood.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically, grabbing onto Orophin.

"I think so," the dazed elf replied faintly, leaning down to rest on one knee, a hand bracing him against the earth while the other was at his temple. Rumil spared him no second glance while rushing over to Haldir, who was being helped up by another. Haldir had fared no better, in fact he fared worse having been holding onto Alanya when she spent the spell ripping loose. A painful burn mark traced up his forearm from his hand where he had grasped onto his betrothed. He staggered like one who was intoxicated, dropping to his knees by the mage. Rumil held onto his shoulder as Haldir gathered an unconscious Alanya into his arms.

"Lirimaer, lirimaer, wake!" His hand brushed softly against her face, belying his urgent tone. A quiet moan rewarded his efforts as Haldir coaxed the mage into reluctant waking. He sighed in relief as her confused eyes fluttered back open to land on his worried ones.

"Haldir," she said weakly, closing her eyes when everything spun in front of them.

"Shh, penneth. I believe you were caught by your own spell." He moved to pick her up but was halted by his younger brother.

"Haldir, you may yet be none too steady on your feet, let me take her." Rumil said, his face showing his concern. Haldir briefly closed his eyes and nodded his assent, standing back to let Rumil carry her towards the center of the camp, where another elf was attempting to get a fire going. Fat drops of rain began to fall, making the effort useless. Rumil pulled his cloak more firmly about the mage who had begun shivering from the cold. He deposited her underneath the shelter of a tangle of willow branches and Haldir moved to sit beside her, taking her into his arms.

"Rumil, I want double the guards up on patrol. If there was one group of orcs there may be more. Make sure Orophin is well also. I also want you to scout further down the stream to see if there is a more sheltered spot. I want Alanya out of this cold as soon as possible. Take several others with you." Rumil nodded his obedience and turned on his heel to distribute Haldir's orders. Haldir turned his attention back where he wanted it, on the shivering woman in his arms. He held her against one arm, tilting her face up to examine her eyes.

"My head hurts," she complained faintly, lines of pain around her eyes. Haldir smiled briefly.

"That I can fix my love." He replied quietly. He placed one gentle hand on her head and whispered the words of an elvish healing spell. Warmth flooded her head and chased away the pain, leaving her gasping in relief.

"Gods Haldir, you're as good as a walking apothecary." His brow wrinkled at the unfamiliar words but he recognized the sound of relief. She sat up, combing her fingers through hair tossed into array. "Are you alright?" He nodded his assent and moved to kiss her, but was stymied when he was pushed off as the angry mage flowed to her feet, wavering only slightly.

"What was that for?" He asked in indignation, also standing up.

"I mean that I told you it was dangerous to stay by me and you did! You could have been killed Haldir, and then where would I be?" Alanya shrieked with a temper frayed beyond belief. Haldir stood up, his temper also ignited back into flames.

"I was not about to leave you alone facing a horde of orcs!" He shot back. "Do you even think for a minute I could allow something like that?!"

"Well I'll be facing a lot worse before long. Do you think I'll be standing back away from everything at Helm's Deep?" Her arms gestured wildly as she yelled at Haldir.

"You will if I have anything to say about it!" Haldir shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rumil walked back, his eyes wide at the sight of his brother and the mage shouting at each other at the top of his lungs. He stopped briefly to talk with Orophin and some of the other second in commands to inform them of another spot he had found for a camp. Gingerly he approached the two arguing figures. He listened for a moment, shaking his head before deciding to step into the fray.

"Excuse me Haldir..." Rumil ventured.

"What?!" Haldir's eyes never left Alanya's.

"I found a more sheltered campsite underneath a rock shelf five miles up the stream. I've given the orders for us to move out." He waited, hoping this had defused the argument.

"I'll be getting my horse ready. I believe we've exhausted the possibilities of this conversation." Alanya spat in Haldir's direction and Rumil winced. Obviously he hadn't knocked the argument off track. Haldir grabbed onto Alanya's arm, hauling her back and pushing her to the ground.

"I will manage that madam," Haldir replied, his voice glacier cold. "You will sit and rest. _Do not move from that spot_. Rumil, see that she does not." His eyes held hers, both of them angry. He stalked away, his cloak swirling about his heels. Alanya shrieked one last blistering curse that made Rumil wince, and she struck her fists on the ground.

"That overbearing arrogant cocky swaggering conceited haughty domineering dictatorial bastard!" She screeched. She clawed her now damp hair out of her eyes angrily and settled back with a distinct 'humph' To Rumil's surprise though she did not argue with Haldir on the matter and simply sat with arms crossed and one toe tapping in ire. The elf stood and hid his amusement, as it was obvious to him that even in the throws of a furious argument they were thinking of each other. Haldir would not let her exhaust herself preparing her horse, and she would not push him any further by ignoring his concern for her. He shook his head. Even in anger they were still thinking of each other.

Haldir was back within moments, leading Alanya's mount. Anger was still radiating off his form and his oh so proper form of address.

"We will not be traveling far, yet I would have you tell me if you suffer any more ill affects." Haldir said in a cool voice. Alanya apparently did not trust herself to speak and regally nodded. Rumil smothered a smile when Haldir automatically reached to help her and she just as automatically allowed him to help. "Once we reach the new camp we will rest further, and then push on towards Helm's Deep before the morning dawns. It is becoming too dangerous to be caught by orcs before we even reach the fortress. Will you be able to do this without harm to yourself?" He asked steadily.

"I will be recovered from this after a few hours of rest. Do not worry needlessly Haldir." Alanya replied in an equally cool voice.

Rumil shook his head. Those two really were quiet alike. Alanya urged her horse towards the rest of the elves and Haldir moved in unconscious unison with her. Rumil sighed and shook his head, moving to take up his position in the vanguard of the elves, leading the way to the new campsite.

Alanya was beginning to rethink her words about being fully recovered from pulling together the hasty, powerful spell. They spared a few all too brief hours for her to rest and were back on the move again. Haldir had scouts moving in front and behind to avoid being caught by another orc patrol. The mage spent the time attempting to stay alert on little sleep and generally fighting a loosing battle.

After the third time of jerking awake she gave a lengthy sigh and fidgeted some more, coming to Haldir's attention. He had very studiously not spoken to her the rest of the night in an effort to avoid further fireworks. Still, he could not ignore the fact that she was in need of some serious rest. Mentally he sighed, letting go of any remaining ire from their earlier argument. He reached out and halted the horse, swinging up behind her and settling her in his arms.

"Haldir what are you doing?" She attempted to move around to look at him and he tightened his grip, holding her still.

"You were needing a good night's rest before we stopped this eve and you have not yet got it." He looked at the early light of the sun beginning to peak over the horizon. "This you have not yet had and dawn approaches. Lean back and rest. I have you and will not let you fall." His voice was quiet against her hair and she felt guilty for yelling at him earlier, knowing he was almost incapable of leaving her in what he saw as a dangerous situation. She sighed and settled against him, accepting his offer for the apology it was, her acceptance also speaking of her apology to him. It would come by deep nightfall that they would have to fight in concert with one another, rather then against each other, and they both knew that well enough. Tonight would tell the tale.


	20. The Dream Realized

I am soooooooooo sorry this is so late. I think I've written the hardest part though now and the rest should flow much quicker.

* * *

The column of elves pushed through the day, pressing a quick pace to force an early arrival at the fort. In the shelter of another ravine, this one stony and devoid of green, the elves halted to take care of final grim preparations for battle. Armor was strapped on, helmets were donned. Keen broadhead arrows were stocked in quivers and each elf carried as many quivers as he conveniently could. Bright elven blades were examined and set loosely within sheaths and anything that conceivably could be tightened down was.

Alanya was taking care of her own preparations. On Haldir's advice she also prepared her mundane weapons for use, stringing her bow and stocking her quivers as the rest were doing. She wore no armor but instead close fitting leather and silk. Haldir had objected to her apparent lack of armor but then had found that she had enchanted her clothing to turn aside blades and piercing attacks. The march warden stood watching her soberly, obviously wanting to keep her from the conflict but knowing that she would not. Their fight earlier before dawn proved it would be a waste of energy to even try. So it was he stood watching her as she tightened down the last lacing on her bracer, captured by the sight of her.

The mage felt his eyes upon her, and looked up, cool blue eyes meeting sober gray ones. She spared no words, but grasped his pro-offered hand as an aid to rise. Haldir pulled her close, holding her close with one arm and stroking her face with the other.

"I have set Rumil and Orophin to stay close to you." His words steamed in the red light of dusk. Alanya nodded her assent and moved in to embrace Haldir, but was stymied by his glittering armor.

"You know, in sappy romantic fiction, the heroine never has a problem embracing the hero in his armor. They never mention how uncomfortable it is." She gave a brief smile and carefully rested her head on the spare padding created by his red wool cloak. The elf laughed slightly in response, his hands tightening on hers.

"Not having read any of the sappy romantic fiction that you females seem happy to spend your time on, I could not say." Haldir sighed and stepped back, holding her face to look deeply in her eyes.

"Please my love, please, beyond all belief be careful. I know you are strong and capable. But you have not yet experienced the chaos that is a battle on this scale. I would ask that you please consider acting from a distance with your powers as much as possible. If Rumil or Orophin gives you an instruction, please, please follow it. They have seen combat. Trust their experience."

"I will as much as possible." Haldir sighed rested his forehead on hers. The intimate gesture was comforting to them both, and that was how Rumil and Orophin found them.

"Haldir, all is ready." Orophin said, reluctant to disturb the pair.

"Give us a moment, will you Orophin?" Alanya asked, feeling fluttering along her nerves. Orophin gave a respectful nod and withdrew to stand with Rumil at the head of the column of elves. The mage gave a deep breath and stood back to face Haldir.

"I love you Haldir." She said simply. He gave a mellow smile and leaned in for one long and sweet kiss. Her hands caressed his face and buried themselves in what little hair that was not confined tightly within warrior braids. " I will not tell you to hold back. Hold nothing back against your foes. And come back to me, else I will follow you to the end of eternity." She gave a deep breath and stepped back. "I am ready." Haldir said nothing, only nodding and giving her hands one last squeeze before helping her up on her mount that Rumil had obligingly left near.

Haldir gave the order and all elves stepped out in unison. Once out of the ravine, they had only to crest over the edge of the next hill, before the sight of the fortress was upon them. Despite herself Alanya gasped at the sight of it. It stretched across from one mountain to the next its walls strong and tall. She did not see how the keep might be breeched other then destroying the walls. With a will honed by long hours of practice she dismissed from her mind all worry and let her thoughts dwell only on tactics.

At a signal from Haldir another elf raised a horn to his lips and blew a long, pure note that echoed from canyon wall to canyon wall. There was much commotion on the battlements, and she could see the gates slowly open as the company drew near. On the other side of the gate she could see Aragorn standing on a tower battlement with a disbelieving look on his face. A cry from the side drew her attention and there she saw Legolas wave to her with a look of what seemed to be relief on his face. She could not help but break into a smile at the look of welcome on his face as he stood by Gimli of all people. She had been under the assumption that he and the dwarf were at odds with each other more often then not.

Her attention was drawn back to the courtyard when Orophin helped her down from her horse and it was taken off to the stables shielded within the keep. She murmured her thanks to Orophin and cast her eyes about to find Haldir. Despite the situation she quirked a smile at seeing Haldir embraced by a relieved Aragorn. It was apparent that the elf was less then comfortable with this and did not quite know how to respond. She paced up to the small gathering and nodded to Aragorn and an older man with a noble bearing.

"Your troops will be most welcome master elf." His eyes fell upon Alanya striding up and they widened at what must be to him a most unorthodox appearance. "My lady, I will have one of my guards show you the way to the caverns below."

"My place is here with Lord Haldir, Sire." Alanya shook her head in the negative. "You will find my presence most helpful in this case. She surveyed him with a cool smile, much as Haldir might give. "I am the Lady Alanya Mystewalker, and a magical Adept. You might call my kind a wizard." She held out her hand as fire leapt into the air from her palm. Shocked exclamations came from all as she closed her hand about the flames and they sizzled out with no mark on her hand. Her head rose to fix the man with a look and he did nod gracefully.

"Then I shall not dictate where you be, Lady. I am Theoden, King of Rohan. Can you halt the army that approaches?" Hope flared briefly in his eyes, but dimmed when she indicated otherwise.

"I will be able to break up their attacking charges with widespread area affecting spells, but if they are able to destroy the outer wall and breach the keep, when they are mixed in so tightly with our forces I will have to act as any other fighter would and affect them one by one." She said with regret.

"I leave your troops under Aragorn, Master Elf. Your archers are welcome to join ours on the walls." The king nodded and returned to directing the deployment of the remaining soldiers. Alanya followed with Haldir and Aragorn as they spread their company along the wall. The dark sky echoed her mood as it began to rumble and crackle. Dark clouds and icy winds blew in, much as in her initial dreams. She could not help the brief bit of fear which raced across her face. Haldir saw this and reached back to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you certain of this path lirimaer?" Haldir asked her one last time.

"I am Haldir." She responded a quiet affirmative. "Just _try_ to relegate me to the sidelines." Snickers came from his brothers who were on either side of her and Haldir could not help but roll his eyes.

"Never try to change an elleth's mind from a determined course." Haldir reposted back dryly, his eyes upon the horizon. Various comments from the other elves floated about as they all relieved the pre-battle tension. Silence fell as all waited for the approaching army. Haldir radiated a subtle tension as he stood with complete stillness, only his golden hair blowing slightly in the fitful breeze. Gradually a sound began to grow, the sound of many marching feet. A dark cloud appeared over the edge of the hill they had so recently come over, and it resolved into an army. Alanya's eyes grew wide as she attempted to count the numbers and failed.

Her mouth thinned as she stood and analyzed the army. A forest of pikes and blades was before the, for the host was indeed numerous. She could hear Aragorn extolling the elvish troops to show no mercy, for they would receive none. _As if any needed encouragement to kill the opponent before her_, she thought as she watched. The very ground shook with their feet, and she decided to set her first plan into motion. A tendril of energy sent into the clouds changed the wind pattern to blow from the fortress towards the approaching army, altering the wind favor of the besieged army's arrows, forcing the attacking arrows to be shot into a strong wind. The crackle of thunder was the sky's answer, and icy cold drops of rain began to fall.

The besieging army halted some distance from the fortress, their foul breath steaming in the chill of night. A moment of stillness stood over both defender and attacker. Aragorn drew his sword, and the steely rasp echoed in the bones of those by the heir of Gondor.

"Their very presence taints the earth." Orophin said quietly, his eyes fierce.

Alanya could see his hand tense on his sword pommel. That gave Alanya an idea and she started preparation. Her eyes closed as she concentrated briefly, opening them to see the magical energy plane overlay the material like a bright light in some places, and a dim pool of shadows in others. Pools of energy shone like moonlight and she tapped one strongly, readying a fire spell to disrupt when the orcs charged.

Which was to happen sooner then she thought.

No one knew how it happened, perhaps the arrow slipped from the trembling hands of the Rohan farmer. Maybe he could not contain his anger. But the arrow arced out over the array of orcs to land in the throat of one. Silence reigned supreme as Theoden called a hold. She heard Haldir curse the mortal under his breath and saw the orc fall to the ground. A heartbeat more of silence was all they had before the army in front of them charged with a great roar.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn commanded and Alanya responded by tripping the catch on her spell. The power sung through her veins in a triumphant song. Fountains of fire, similar to the one she called to demonstrate her power to Theoden, erupted here and there from the ground. The patterns were completely random, disrupting the charge of the orcs and slowing them down. Some reached the walls and were able to throw up ladders, but those were quickly repelled from the walls.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm!" Shouted Legolas. Alanya watched Haldir adjust his aim and fear went through her again, not so much for herself, but for Haldir. She could not know at when during the battle the call to retreat to the second wall would come.

"We will not let him fall either penneth." Rumil's quiet voice came from her shoulder. She spared him a glance as he stood with arrow nocked on the string.

"Good." That was the only thing she trusted herself to say as she turned back, sending out lines of magical force to knock ladders from the walls. The elves gave her powers no mind, having seen them before, but she could see the men of Rohan look at her with wide eyes before returning to push ladders off the walls. She had the time to spare to grin, and then Aragorn called for the elves to release arrows.

They whistled around her in a deadly rain, but they were not enough. Orcs began to flood over the walls, several more flooding in as each one before it fell to the deadly aim of the Lorien archers. Alanya stood her ground with a nerve hardened in lethal mage duels. The elven blades sung when drawn as Haldir gave the command for blades to be drawn. He whirled swiftly, cutting down one foe on a ladder and turning in a heartbeat to cut down the second that was approaching from behind. Aragorn moved near him to knock down a ladder and send the streaming orcs to their deaths.

It was not enough, Alanya thought clinically in her distant mind. She tapped another energy pool and sent forth tangling spells designed to trip up the enemy. Occasionally she was lucky enough, and one would hear the sickening crack of bone as they fell. A wall of force shimmered around her and her honor guard of Haldir's brothers, and no orc could get through. Several tried, and were shocked into death as a result. A sideways volley of arrows headed for the gate distracted her for a moment and the shield faltered. Rumil and Orophin stepped to the fore and showed their true colors as warriors. Their blades moved quicker then the eye could see to cut down the orcs around them.

She reacted without thought when Rumil was staggered to one side by a blow and Orophin was locked in deadly combat with a foe, allowing an orc to slip by and head straight for her. Her hand flashed to her blade with elven quickness and the orc found several inches of elven steel buried in his gut. The brothers drew back to her, fighting as they did so and the two became a trio, their blades deadly. Working their way across the battlement the flow of the fight brought them near her lover's side. She could see Haldir's eyes widen at the sight of her, but he was too busy dealing out death on his blade to comment. He did fight his way to join with his brothers, felling orcs as he did so.

"I believe I specified I would like you away from the main thrust of battle!" Haldir shouted as he fought.

"Yes well, things changed!" Alanya shot back as she swung at another orc. The creature fell, his body going one way and his head arcing in another direction. Using her sword as a focus point for the energy, she wrapped it in flame and the orcs nearby fell back from her in fear, buying the four some breathing space.

Shouting from Aragorn drew her attention as he gestured for Legolas to bring down an orc running for the wall. She could not see what was happening, but several heartbeats later the world rocked as the outer wall exploded, throwing them to the ground. Alanya's head hit hard on the armor of a fallen Rohirric fighter.

"Alanya!" Haldir said desperately as she struggled to alertness. His gray eyes were concerned as he tilted up her head and wiped away the blood trickling down her forehead.

"I'm fine Haldir." She attempted to stand and was unable though as everything spun in a sickening whirl. A moment of warmth tingled through her and Haldir healed the cut but the dazed feeling did not entirely disappear. This time she was able to get to her feet without too much problem. She shook her head, willing the confusion away.

"Come! Orcs are inside the walls!" Shouted Rumil, a cry quickly echoed as Aragorn called for a charge into the breech in the walls. Haldir's face grew determined, and his voice rose strongly above the others.

"Lorien elves! To me, and charge!" He gripped his sword tightly and spared one look for Alanya. "Stay back if you can." The elves remaining flowed with Haldir, meeting the flood of orcs coming into the wall. Alanya watched with increasing concern as she saw there was no way to halt the intrusion. The gap was as such that she could not mend the wall in its entirety. Desperate, she called forth more power and began raining down bolts of pure energy that fried each orc they struck.

The drain of the energy was beginning to take its toll on her and she staggered briefly against Orophin, who caught her.

"Penneth, you cannot keep this up!" He shouted over the battle.

"There is no choice!" She cried furiously and pushed herself off of him. The chill rain that fell had plastered her hair to her head, and long wet strands straggled into her eyes. She clawed them out of the way, only to hear Aragorn's voice rising strongly above the fray.

"Back! To the keep!" His voice was strident and she could hear the tension in it. Some word of warning rose inside her.

"Pull your men back Haldir!"

Everything seemed to slow. She could see Haldir nod and call for the fighters to fall back. It seemed dreamlike….

_The Dream! This was it._

She struggled up and Rumil's arm prevented her from going further.

"Come, we must fall back to the tower!" He shouted.

"No!" She shrieked. "There is no time!" She said desperately, pulling away and rushing over to the steps in an attempt to reach Haldir. "No, you can't fall!" she said to herself as she attempted to fight her way though orcs and lost patience, casting her sword from her and power leaping from her hands to clear a path. _Hurry hurry hurry _she thought frantically. She could see the scene and it was out of her dream that she saw him whirling among the orcs.

His silver blade flashed, cutting one down and clearing space. He looked up to Alanya and she let got of a breath, but was distracted as an orc approached her. Knocking it off its feet with power, she begun to run to Haldir. _Faster_…..she screamed out at the sight before her.

She saw Haldir move quickly to cut another orc down, but he was not quick enough and the first blade crushed into his front. He took the orc down but staggered back, obviously wounded.

Oh dear gods NO….

She acted instinctively as another orc rose behind Haldir, his sword ready to strike the elf in the back. Energy arced from her hands to the orc, blasting him back against the wall hard enough that it cracked. Her sight grew dim as she almost feinted but she ran to Haldir who had already stumbled to his knees, holding onto the wound.

"Oh Gods, Haldir!" Alanya moved to look at the wound when Orophin and Rumil arrived at her side, the two pushing her off to the side to look at the wound. Orophin tied a hasty bandage in place and lifted Haldir to his feet.

"Come brother, we must withdraw! Into the keep." The two elves struggled under his weight until Alanya calmed and cast a spell to lighten the weight of the elf and hi armor. A sound of pain ripped through Alanya's soul and her eyes teared.

Was I quick enough? She thought as they pulled themselves through the chaos into the inner keep, pulling back entirely to the entrance area to the caves. Her heart cried out at the possibility of Haldir yet perishing.

"Here, set him down Rumil." Orophin directed his brother, unbuckling the armor to get a clearer view at Haldir's wound. Alanya sat with Haldir's head in her lap and her hair fell around her face. She called upon nerves of steel honed through years of training and gently stroked his face.

"Alanya, I can heal most of this, but he will still be in danger." She looked up to Orophin, tears standing in her eyes.

"What do you need from me." Her voice was steady, as calm as if she was in Lady Galadriel's sitting room having tea. Orophin marveled at her control before continuing.

"He will need to be called back, his spirit is dangerously close to the Hall of Mandos." He held his hands steady over the wound, chanting quietly as the wound healed. Her throat tightened as she fought against the sob that threatened to escape at the sight of Haldir stained with his own heart's blood. Orophin reached out and grasped Alanya by the chin, forcing her to look at him. Her troubled eyes rose to his clear gray ones, pinning her in place with a glare much like his older brother, she mused.

"Do not let yourself perish in this task." He said softly. Alanya shook her head, a tear falling out against her control.

"I will do what I must to bring him back." Her had rose regally and at that moment she truly looked like a queen in Orophin's eyes. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek.

"We must withdraw, if anything should happen…well…we love you dear sister." Rumil said, his eyes sober. She nodded, not trusting her voice in the moment as her hands automatically tightened on Haldir.

"Come back to us." she whispered.

"If we can lirimaer…if we can." Orophin said with a wry look. The door closed with an echo in the now silent chamber. She turned her attention to Haldir, alarmed by his shallow breathing and pallor. The mage stilled her trembling hands and took a deep breath, preparing to call her love back to her.

I will not let you go Haldir…


	21. The Retreat of the Spirit

****

I take no creadit for the prayer in this, I lifted that from the most excelelnt movie Boondock Saints. I highly recommend it!

As always, I only wish I owned the Tolkein chracters therein.

* * *

Alanya struggled to gain control of herself. _I can't help him if I can't work_, she thought as she wrestled all her feelings aside. Her breath slowed as she counted backwards from ten, breathing deeply each time, an old exercise she had used to calm herself during tense times of study and practice. The ring she wore sparkled and shone as it her hand rested over his heart. The visible symbol of their troth residing on her right hand steadied her, and she used the deep grounding properties of the stone to act as an anchor for what she was about to accomplish.

Her eyes closed shut, but her sight did not dim. Instead her mind operated as her eyes, displaying the ethereal plane before her. Looking downward at Haldir she saw a dim silver cord stretch from his physical form to...somewhere else. Alanya stepped to follow, her spirit shining brightly in the energy plane. A like cord stretched from her body to her astral form, hers shining strong and bright. Bright light sparkled from her fingertips, pouring into the Haldir's lifeline. _Take me to him_, she whispered to the power, and it obliged with an almost sentient glee. A shifting of energy flows blinded her senses, and when they cleared she found herself standing in front of...a set of...doors?

They stood open, and Haldir's spirit self stood before her, his eyes far away in thought.

"Haldir!" she cried out, rushing to him. He started and looked at her, seemingly confused. "Please, come back with me, you've gone to far from your physical form. Please..." she trailed off when he pulled away.

"I do not remember you." He said softly, his voice echoing in the empty hall.

"He does not know you, here, in this place." A smoothly beautiful voice came from before her, and she turned to the head of the hall to see a being of light before her, as like to an elf as an elf was to a mortal. White light eminated from him, nearly blinding her in its intensity. "When souls first come to this hall, they do not remember. A time of peace is granted to them thus, and then slowly the memories of their physical life come back, allowing them a time to deal with them bit by bit." He cocked his head, golden hair trailing gracefully across his shoulders as he took in the appearance of the mage before him.

"Who, who are you?" Alanya asked shakily. "If you are Death you cannot have him!" Her voice echoed eerily. "I have a claim on him!" The elf stood by her side, watching her with vaguely curious eyes, yet saying nothing. The being at the front of the hall smiled and sat on a throne that appeared from the air.

"I am Mandos, and this is my hall. Those Eldar who have passed their physical form through foul bloodshed find tranquility within these walls. If they so choose, once they have dealt with the memories of their existence, they may be granted a return to the physical realm."

If an astral form could pale, hers did.

"You cannot have him." She strode forward, her hands clenched, silver threads of power sparking off of them. "He is not yet done on Middle Earth." A sparkle of power ghosted out from her, anchoring her into place so that she might not be dismissed without a warning.

"He is here in my realm, whether his time is done or no." Mandos spoke, his eyes full of gentle regret. "But you speak of a claim upon him?" His tone was quietly curious, giving Alanya some strange hope that he might yet hear her.

"I speak of the troth that has been plighted between Haldir of Lorien and myself, Alanya Mystewalker. He owes me a life together. You would stand in the way of him fulfilling a promise?" Alanya asked, her eyes glittering. "He owes me forever. That was our promise." Her voice fell to a whisper. "And you see there exists a bond between us, that led us together and allows me here." She gestured to the faint thread that existed between she and Haldir, one yet so faint it could barely be seen. Mandos sat on his throne, his fingers tapping against the arm of the chair. He appeared to be silently communing with another mind, for his eyes were far away in thought.

"There may be something to what you say. And the decision to allow the two of you forever was made. However," he held up one slim hand as Alanya begun to speak, cutting her off I mid word. "However, that promise was only to be fulfilled should the two of you survive that battle. That Haldir of Lorien stands before me indicates that that is not so."

"His body lives, yet standing on the edge between life and death. It lacks the return of his spirit." She gestured behind, pouring yet more energy into the lifeline stretching between Haldir's spirit and his physical form. Her sight begun to dim, indicating that she was expending large amounts of energy to remain where she was for so long, and her emotions nearly overcame her. Calling on little used reserves of energy, she strengthened her own lifeline, not wanting to let her spirit drift from her physical form and die out of sheer stupidity.

"You risk your own life to claim his?" Mandos shifted in his throne. His face was unreadable as Alanya nodded.

"I will not leave without him." Her voice was steel in the hall, cold as the ice from a glacier. "And even if you attempted to push me out, I would return."

"You say you have a claim upon the life of this Eldar, but I may not act in this case to return him. Certain laws bind even me . He must reside here yet, until he has reckoned his life." He sat and gave Alanya a measuring look, yet there was still some thing in his eyes that urged her on.

"And have you forgotten what I am, Valar!" she cried. "Through accident or fate, I am mageborn, and not of this world. I am not subject to its restrictions." She tapped one of the last reserves of power she held, grabbing onto a fiery river of energy.

_I hope this works...._

Stepping her spirit form over to Haldir, she raised her hands and called to her magic. It responded to her call, wrapping around her and swirling in more colors then there were names for them. She threw all of this into the bond between she and Haldir, tightening them together and merging their lifelines. At the same time she cut her anchor to the Hall, and the snapping of that bond pushed her back along her lifeline. Her spirit returned to her body in a rush, powering power over her that seared all of her senses, sending her reeling from Haldir's body with a scream that echoed in the empty stone chamber.

Uncontrollable trembling spread over all her limbs as she fought to open her eyes. Fighting back the darkness, she forced them open and found herself sprawled in a heap some distance from her lover. Her head was splitting and her vision doubled, but she drug herself back to his side.

"Haldir, Haldir wake!" Her voice shook as she barely had the power to speak.

Nothing.

"Haldir, wake!" In anguish she reached for him, sending a surge of power through the bond between them.

Nothing.

A wordless shriek of emotion left her, and she grabbed the small dagger at her belt. Pulling it out, she laid the blade across her palm and tightened her hand around it, gashing her hand near to the bone.

"By blood I call you, come back to me." She kissed her lacerated palm, laying her palm to his heart. "By spirit I call you back." Every memory of them together flowed through her mind and she poured every last bit of power she had, draining herself down to the dregs, collapsing across his chest.

"Love..." Haldir's weak voice broke through the haze that was rapidly claiming her.

"I'm here. I've got you." Was all she managed to say before she fell into the darkness that claimed her and she passed into unknowing.

"Alanya, Alanya please ! You must wake."

Alanya moaned, pain wracking her entire body. She was currently floating in darkness, and the voice wished to pull her into waking. The closer she swam to the surface of the light, the more painful it became. Yet the voice was insistent.

"Wake!"

With a weak cry she opened her eyes, the dim light filtering in through the windows enough to hurt. Her head fell to the side and her eyes closed again in a final attempt to slide back into the dark. She pried her eyes back open, but did not yet have the strength to raise her head. She found herself collapsed across Haldir's chest, and one of his arms weakly around her. It had not been thus when she passed out, and she wept in relief.

"You brought me back." Haldir said in an exhausted voice. "I, I recall it all."

"I could not leave you." She cried, tears dropping from her eyes to fall upon his chest.

"Alanya, how do you fare?" Orophin's voice broke through her mental fog and she swiveled her eyes and attempted to raise her head. The pain convinced her to lay it back down, but this time she kept her eyes open. A moan was her only response.

"You must flee through the caves. The orcs are at the final door." Rumil said, his voice tight. His whole being was tense and radiating determination. "We ride out to meet them."

"I cannot move yet, and neither is she in a condition to move." Even that small bit whisper seemed to cost Haldir, for his eyes closed. Alanya tried to rise and could not.

"Can't get up." Tears leaked out as she tried. "Couldn't make tha' far." Exhaustion dulled any fear she felt and turned it into resignation. "See you b'fore Mandos." A wan attempt at a smile was met with fierce cries of resistance from the brothers.

"Do you have enough magic left to pull the door down behind you?" Rumil asked after a moment. "If the way were blocked the women and children could escape into the mountains. If they have to drag you on a cloak, I am certain they could. The people of Rohan are strong, their women no exception."

Alanya managed a faint shake of her head.

"If you will not for yourself, then for the women and children!" Orophin replied fiercely, with what looked like tears glittering in his eyes. "Buy them time to escape!"

"Got n'thing left." She whispered, new tears falling. "Final strike. Burn everythin' touching me." She felt Haldir's arm tighten slightly against her, and felt him drop a kiss on her head. Rumil and Orophin stood for one long moment, looking at each other and then back to Haldir.

"Then we will stay here." Rumil said quietly. "If I go to Mandos I do so with my family beside me. Brothers and a sister." He planted his sword before them.

"We will fight as many as we are able, giving the women time to flee, and when we are cut down, that is your moment to act." Orophin said, also planting himself before Haldir and Alanya.

"I am sorry Alanya. You should not have tried to come after me before." Haldir said.

"I'll always come after you when needful." She forced out before she could say no more, reciting in the depths of her mind an ancient prayer of war to a long forgotten deity.

_And when I vest my flashing sword and my hand takes hold in judgment, I will pay those who haze me. _

The sound of hoof beats and battle echoed through the chamber. Sword rang on Sword

_Oh Lord, raise me to thy right hand and count me among thy saints!_

The two brothers left standing raised their heads high, their eyes glittering in the dawn light coming in the windows. They stood as two still statues, an unshakable presence.

_Whosoever sheds last blood; by man shall his blood be shed. For immunity of god make he the man. Destroy all that which is evil. So that which is good shall flourish. And I shall count thee among my favored ones and you shall have the protection of all the angels in heaven."_

Haldir gently moved Alanya aside, dropping his cloak and pillowing her head upon it. He gave one last quiet kiss to her forehead, to which she smiled as best she could. The elf struggled to his feet, propping himself up partially with his sword at first to haul himself into full battle ready stance along side his brothers.

_Never shall innocent blood be shed, yet the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river. The three shall raise their bloodied swords and be the vengeful striking hammer of god._

The noise of chaos increased to a pitch, and then shifted, moving away from the chamber. Cries began to filter into the chamber.

"Gandulf! Gandulf has come!"

"Rohirrim!"

"Forth Eorlingas!"

Rumil looked over at Orophin and Haldir, the latter who was barely staying on his feet.

"Stay here, I will go look_. Do not follow_." Alanya could do nothing but laugh weakly. Haldir looked back.

"You have an odd time for humor, we may yet perish." He said with as much crispness as he could manage.

"He sounds like you..." she said faintly before managing to haul herself up slightly. Rumil burst back into the chamber, startling Orophin into raising his sword into a guard position. Haldir begun to raise his sword but lowered it when he saw the relief on Rumil's face.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir and the Rohirrim have come! The Uruk-Hai are being destroyed!" He gasped out. Haldir's sword clattered from his hand and he staggered back to brace himself against the wall. Orophin sagged, passing one hand over his face.

Alanya let out the breath she had been holding and weakly fell back to the cloak. Her world tilted alarmingly and she closed her eyes, the whirling motion making her ill. The faint sounds of the two brothers withdrawing to help in the cleanup barely registered as Haldir slid down the wall to join her.

"Thank Ilúvatar. You are safe." Haldir said faintly. Alanya could only smile as she felt his hand on her hair. "Rest love, someone will find us shortly." She sighed with relief and dropped back into the blissfulness of unconsciousness. Unbeknownst to her, Haldir shortly followed and so the two were found wrapped together in healing sleep.

Alanya drifted in unconsciousness for she knew not how long. Even the most reluctant sleeper must awaken at some point, and so it was that eventually the mage began to wake. Awareness returned and she lay briefly with closed eyes, feeling much like she was floating. _Perhaps I have died_, she wondered fleetingly, opening her eyes to find herself lying on a bed in a small windowless chamber. Candles lightened the atmosphere, changing it from cold darkness to a warm and comforting obscurity.

"I see you are with us again!" Orophin's cheerful voice was welcoming and relieved.

"Orophin? Where's Haldir?" She whispered in a dry voice.

"Shh penneth, Haldir is fine." Orophin reached beside him on a table to fetch a goblet. Carefully inserting his arm behind her he held her up and urged her to drink. The cool wine tasted faintly of herbs and was soothing to her. She wondered briefly what it might contain but was too weary to care if it was drugged with medicine. "In answer to your question Rumil has forcibly dragged Haldir off to take some air and to eat something." He helped her back to the pillows and she closed her eyes in relief, as the smallest motion caused her head to hurt. "He has not left your side the entire time." Orophin said in a more somber tone. Something about it alerted Alanya and she opened her eyes again.

"What do mean the entire time? How long have I been out?" Orophin hesitated, taking her hand.

"It was some time. A full seven days has passed. There was a question as to whether you would wake at all." He looked at her somberly. "We were all concerned, Haldir more so then any other." Orophin shook his head, his hair falling forward. "I believe he was afraid that you had saved him only to your detriment."

"Dear gods..." she said faintly. She struggled to rise and Orophin gently held her down, by the merest press of his hand against her shoulder.

"No dear sister, you are in no condition to rise." He stroked her brow lightly as tears leaked out from anguished eyes. "Shhh penneth..." Orophin caressed her hair lightly, holding onto her hand, concern in his eyes. "What is it penneth?"

"Haldir. He, he must have been so _worried_." Her throat tightened on this but she managed to wrestle down her tears. Orophin looked at her for a minute before breaking into a light laugh, his eyes shimmering with what looked like tears of his own.

"Oh, penneth. Only someone of very great heart would be concerned for another when told they very nearly died." He let out one long breath, blinking quickly. He gave her a measuring look. "I will go fetch Haldir for you but you must promise me to not move from that spot."

"I promise Orophin." Alanya whispered, to overwrought to say aught else. He left, closing the door noiselessly behind him. She closed her eyes, gods she was so tired. And it all hurt. The channels that ran through her enabling her to wield power were scorched and bruised in a manner of speaking and there was little to do for that but wait for the feeling to subside. Seven days...apparently she had nearly drained herself to the point of death_. I have never been so close to death_. She shivered in reaction.

"Alanya..." A rustle at her side and her eyes opened to behold Haldir. Her eyes opened to behold Haldir at her side, who let out a great sigh as he saw her eyes open. "Oh thank the Valar." His voice cracked on the last note, looking down.

"Haldir I'm so sorry." Tears began and she was unable to stop them, sobbing helplessly as Haldir took her in his arms. Neither knew when Orophin withdrew, shutting the door with a distinct click. She cried out every last bit of fear into his tunic, and all the despair that threatened when she thought she had nearly lost him. Her unacknowledged fear when she had seen the orc army. The terror she felt when she saw the first blow of the orc sword penetrate his armor. Throughout it all Haldir merely kept her clasped tightly to him, having joined her on the narrow bed. Eventually her storm of tears passed and she lay there in Haldir's arms, exhausted in mind and body.

"There is nothing to apologize for love. We have weathered this storm against all expectations, and have come out of it together yet. So whatever may have occurred, I have you and that is all that matters to me." One lone crystal tear fell on Alanya's hand and she looked up to see his eyes shining bright.

"Haldir, I want to go home." A new set of tears had leapt into her eyes when she saw the remnants of pain and his fear for her life. Her words though caused him to draw back in shock.

"Alanya, I thought that you were happy here with the life you had made..."

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before breaking into weak laughter. Her hair fell into her face as she shook her head.

"No...I want to get out of this fortress." She laid her head back down. "I want to go back home to Lorien." His arms tightened around her.

"Soon penneth." His voice was rough as he held her tightly. "I will take you home soon and never let you in such danger again."

Orophin was sitting outside the door listening to the two and let a deep breath of relief out and rested his head against the stonewall next to the door. The younger elf also had shed his own tears, much to the surprise of the healers passing by. Fortunately they chose to respect his privacy and did not enquire beyond sympathetic glances. While Haldir and nearly lost a lover and soon to be wife, Orophin and Rumil had nearly lost a sister and a friend and their pain had not yet been acknowledged.

The near silent tread of a fellow elf stopped next to him and he looked up to see Rumil before him, offering him a hand up. Orophin accepted it, and the two brothers turned it into an embrace, offering silent support to each other.

"Come brother, let us go search out a bottle of wine. Now that we know our brother and our penneth will be well, I think we should relax." Orophin said. Rumil gave a great sigh.

"Truer words have never been spoken brother, I follow you." Rumil nodded, pausing to say a brief prayer of thanksgiving before turning to follow Orophin back to where the remainder of the elves resided.


	22. Acceptance

Several days later found Alanya standing on the battlements of the fortress. The skies were overcast and gray, lending fuel to her melancholy. The burial mounds of mortals and elves alike stood in stark relief. They were a mute sign that the victory won that day had not come without sacrifice. Far fewer elves would be returning to Lorien, she thought with sorrow. The wind whipped her hair around in a tangled mess, and she paused in her contemplation to pull up the hood of her cloak. The chill was beginning to make her reconsider her decision to escape the over-solicitous care of Haldir's brothers. She was recovering as well as could be expected but they were yet treating her like a fragile piece of glass. In order to gain her time in the bracing air she had to convince the brothers she was intending to rest, and leave the room once they had left her alone.

About the time she had decided it was really getting too cold a set of strong arms came around her and caged her between them. She smiled and rested back against the strong chest of her beloved.

"Should you not be resting, dear one?" Haldir's voice was warm, his presence comforting as he folded her into an embrace and rested his head on hers.

"Only if you intend on joining me."

Haldir's rich chuckle indicated he heard the smile in her voice. He moved slightly, gently pushing her hood off her head to stroke her hair, bringing forth a sigh from the mage.

"You are still in need of recovery penneth. When next we I come to your bed for more then sleep I will need you in full health." Haldir nipped at her ear, drawing forth a gasp from Alanya. She tried to turn to face him but he kept her firmly anchored against him. "Come, I would have you withdraw out of the chill. I do not want you falling ill in this state."

"As you wish." Alanya sighed, knowing from his firm tone that there was no sidetracking him. She turned to walk with him, secretly acknowledging that she did still tire easily. The trek down the steps and up another small set took her breath from her and they paused while the mage recovered.

"Perhaps I should carry you the rest of the way." Haldir frowned, taking her hand and feeling her pulse race.

"No Haldir, you still were wounded severely several days ago, and despite the quickness of elves to heal, I know you are still somewhat sore. I'll be fine."

"But perhaps you will allow me to help." Alanya's eyes turned to see Legolas striding up. "Actually, I bring word from Mithrandir, for Alanya. He is curious about you, lady, and wishes to make your acquaintance."

"I can do that, just give me a moment." Alanya nodded, having almost caught her breath.

"Unnecessary." Legolas shook his head. "Haldir, if you don't mind." Haldir motioned for Legolas to continue and Alanya squeaked as she found herself swung up into a set of surprisingly strong arms.

"Haldir, are you going to let him do this?"

"Yes." Haldir answered smoothly, keeping pace with Legolas. "As you will not allow me to carry you, I find it eminently suitable that the Prince exerts himself in my place. I am quite certain that he will not make designs upon you when I am here." Haldir said smugly, with a faint smile towards the prince.

"I would not make designs upon her at all, for fear of your wrath Haldir." Legolas said with a smile, eyes twinkling. "You are known for being protective of what is yours. Besides, I find it amusing that you will soon be bound in the state of matrimony. Hah! You who swore never would an elleth ensnare you such, for none were to be trusted." Legolas said with wicked amusement as Haldir turned red and Alanya's mouth dropped open at this.

"Legolas, I swear if you continue I will string you up by parts best left unmentioned in polite company." Haldir said after a moment of stunned silence.

"I think I find this current discussion fascinating, my dear prince. Perhaps to keep Haldir in line I shall threaten to hear of his past viewpoints and experiences. I am certain that there are stories you could tell me." Alanya raised her eyebrows at this, daring Haldir to respond.

"If you value your health, Thranduilion you will not respond to that statement."

The prince in question laughed, motioning Haldir to open the door leading to the inner hall of the keep. "Perhaps I shall keep my silence for now and simply see who offers the higher price, Alanya for my knowledge of her betrothed or you Haldir for my silence."

"I'm prettier then he is, so I should win. Besides, I am but a maiden," she said as Legolas carried her into the hall towards the fireplace, where there sat a white robed man, calmly smoking a pipe. "He should be polite and tell me whatever I wish."

"Hah! If you are just a simple maiden I am an orc." Haldir shot back, steadying her as Legolas set her down. Alanya giggled at his statement as the man by the fire raised his eyebrows at the bantering trio.

"So this is our mysterious benefactor." The man's eyes turned towards her and Alanya was surprised by the depths of wisdom she saw there. He reminded her of some of her previous teachers, and she smiled, offering her hand.

"Greetings Mithrandir. I have heard much of you from the elves." She gracefully inclined her head as he clasped her hand.

"Hmph. Only the half of it is true, I am certain." The wizard grumbled, leaning on his staff. "Sit, sit, you are still recovering I see." He looked over the two elves standing there and made shooing motions. "I am certain that Aragorn would value the council of two such warriors." Legolas nodded and withdrew, while Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"See to it that you do not overly tire her," was Haldir's only comment before turning on his heel and following Legolas.

"You have a strong protector, Lady Alanya. Though after hearing from Aragorn as to how you saved him during the battle I wonder who is the protector in this pairing." He sat down, gathering his robes around him as Alanya made herself comfortable.

"I'm sure it is a bit of both." She looked to see him exit through the door, turning to nod gravely at her once more before whisking out of sight. Alanya looked back to see Mithrandir watching her measuringly.

"Well you have certainly made a splash, here, my dear. I wonder if you do realize what role you have stepped into."

"And what would that be? I rather thought I have fulfilled what I've been brought here to do. I aided in the battle here, allowing men to see that they are stronger then they thought, that they have hope to win against this foe they face, this Sauron." Mithrandir winced at the mention of the Enemy.

"In truth, that is but part of it. The Valar brought you to this world to act as an agent on their behalf. You are now among the Maia that they have called to serve. This will bring forth responsibilities and consequences that you may yet have not realized." His sober eyes watched her digest this information.

"But how is that possible. I'm just a mage, not some mystical being." Alanya cocked her head, studying Mithrandir in return. She was not yet uneasy, but her native caution was rising to the fore.

"Have you ever questioned why you were brought here? You were selected to offset the Maia otherwise known as Sauroman. He turned from his path, seduced by the offer of power. The Valar saw into the future some of the possible outcomes of his betrayal, and decided to act to counter his betrayal. You were brought here for that purpose."

"And I have fulfilled it." Alanya sat back in her chair. "I acted in the battle."

"It does not end there." Mithrandir shook his head. "This is a duty that once assumed cannot be put aside. From this day forth you are bound as one of their servants. You will be called upon in time to act as their agent in this world, to guide and advise, until it is time for us to leave this world to the age of men. We will have no place here, and will return to Valinor with the last of the elves. You are as much spirit as flesh now, and the spirit is eternal. The reward for service is already upon you."

"I'm not sure I understand." She replied softly, her mind in a whirl. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? Eternity? She willed her nerves to quiet.

"The Valar do reward true service. They have extended their grace to you my dear. From this day forth they have shared their light with you. The end result is that you do not age or sicken, though a mortal blow may still be struck and have a fatal effect. The Valar sustain you so that you might yet serve them in the event of future need."

Alanya sat stunned. She could not focus her thoughts in one coherent direction, so surprised was she. She closed her eyes as the world tilted slightly around her and she felt faint. Indeed, in the state she was in now the shock was almost too much to deal with. After several long heartbeats, she calmed herself and opened her eyes.

"This is….much to consider." She ventured. Mithrandir let out a short laugh.

"Spoken like a true wizard." He patted her hand and she gave a small smile. "Be aware of your new role in this realm. If there is a need, the Valar will speak to you in dreams. But for now, recover quickly, for you will be needed in Lorien yet. The agents of Sauron are massing for an attack on the wood, and the Lady of the Wood must be warned. Should the ring not be destroyed, Lorien must be prepared to evacuate and make haste to the Grey Harbors, to flee for Valinor."

"And should the ring be destroyed? What then? I cannot believe we sacrificed many men and elves to simply run." Her heart contracted at the thought of leaving the Golden Wood and subjecting its inhabitants to a panicked fleeing from their homes.

"I am certain that should the ring be destroyed, Galadriel will wish to lay bare the pits at Barad-Dur, and rid middle earth of the remnants of the evil of Sauron."

Alanya nodded faintly in response. She pondered for a moment. "Is there anything that may be done to help destroy the ring at this moment?"

"At best we must meet Sauron's armies and hold them off as bet we may. We must keep his attention firmly focused here, and not let him focus on his own land or the territories leading to it. We must buy Frodo time to complete his task."

"Does the use of my power attract his attention?"

"The Enemy does see you as a power to be reckoned But his main focus must now needs be Gondor, and it is to the armies of Men that that fight will fall upon. Still were you to be captured it would be a great advantage. If your powers remain dormant, or nearly so, it is possible the enemy will believe that you have perished here. Indeed, if you must act to use your powers, do so only when it may remain unnoticed." The wizard sat back, obviously evaluating Alanya. She nodded distractedly, her mind already running on what she might do to impede an army heading into the woods, and yet keep the power signatures hidden from view. They had to return as quickly as possible, she thought. Standing up she wavered only slightly before fixing Mithrandir with a glance.

"This I will do, and freely. But next time the Valar had better ask they want something." She said crisply, much to Mithrandir's amusement.

"I have much hope for you my dear, as do the Valar." He offered her his arm. "Come, I will take you to your elf, that you may impart to him the need to return as quickly as might be."

And so it was that two days later Alanya again found herself traveling back to Lorien but with a greatly reduced force of elves. This time they had the benefit of the loan of horses from Rohan, and thus their pace was greatly increased. It was with great reluctance she traded her older horse off to the Rohirrim to gain a younger and faster mount. Fortunately Haldir had taken her needs of a calm mount into account and gained her a mellow gelding that the Rohirrim warrior who introduced them assured her that it would be a calm yet fast mount, one that would practically allow her to sleep atop it.

The rocky country held a kind of austere beauty all its own, and she admired the stark countryside as she rode through it. The people of the country were much like it, resolute but welcoming in their own fashion.

The stories of how she and the elves had helped repel the besieging army had won her acclaim. The two days before they left had children following her all around asking for demonstrations of her powers. She indulged them once to tell stories of famous mages from her time, complete with illusions. This was something with she fueled entirely with her own abilities, and hiding it with another whisper of power. It was one of those same children that when she was leaving had run up with a flower necklace constructed from some weeds growing in cracks of stone in the courtyard of the keep. Haldir had merely raised an eyebrow and his brothers smothered their smiles as she solemnly accepted the gift from an equally solemn child.

Another series of campsites, another series of tense nights keeping watch for the enemy, and they closed in on the woods of Lorien. When one morning Haldir roused her from her blankets with a whispered apology that they needed to be moving now, she knew they were within range of the borders. A hard and long ride, with only the minimum of breaks needed found them reaching the borders of the wood as the sun dropped below the horizon. Once they were back within those borders tension lifted from everyone, and hands strayed a bit further from sword and bow. Still they did not stop, but pushed on towards Caras Galadhon. Alanya had long since lost any of her hard-won endurance and clung blearily to the saddle. The great mallorn trees passed in a blur of gold and silver to her tired eyes. Her horse coming to a halt jolted her out of her doze and a strong pair of arms pulled her from her from her horse. She looked up to see Celeborn carrying her to her room in he and Galadriel's talan, Haldir walking beside her.

"Beyond glad we are to see you again penneth, but there is much to discuss with Haldir and the captains of the wood that you need not attend. For the moment rest here in your room with us and return to your talan tomorrow morn." His words were soothing and she nodded, dimly aware when she was set down and a blanket pulled over her. She fell down into darkness, her body craving the rest. Finally she felt as if she could truly let down her barriers to rest as deeply as she required.

Mist curled all around her, gradually resolving into a bright green countryside. The air that blew past her smelled of spring flowers and the sea, for she could see that august body shining in the far distance. She felt a faint pull leading her inland and she followed it, realizing she had found herself in a dreamland. Every detail was real, down to her skirts rustling the grass as she walked. Coming over a small rise she saw a lone tree by a stream, and a figure reclining by it. As she drew close the light emanating from the figure made her close her eyes at first, until she grew used to it. She was reminded of Mandos in the feeling of power that came from the unknown person before her. She drew before him and stood quietly, waiting to see what the situation would turn into.

"So you hear my call at last, penneth." His voice was sweet on the air and released a subtle tension from Alanya that she did not know she had. He waved one hand to her. "Sit, penneth, for I am certain you have many questions. I am known to the Eldar as Manwe, Lord of the Valar. It was at my behest that you find yourself here."

"Why? I know you brought me to contend as a counterweight against Sauroman, but why me? Were there no others you could touch here in your own world?" That was the one issue left that she couldn't make sense of. She cocked her head, waiting for an answer to her question. The Valar before her sighed, looking away before resting his gaze upon her.

"I appealed to Iluvatar for him to send forth another Maia into Arda, but our father yet refused. In my ponderings of the many realms that have been brought into being, you came to my attention. In the weighing of your character and soul, you were found equal to the task and worthy to receive the grace of the Firstborn. And so I sent you the dreams, linking you into the dreams of another here." Here the Valar smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Despite what you may admit to yourself, your heart was indeed lonely. Dreams of another in peril were deemed most likely to cement your cooperation. It was brought to my attention by my mate that one of my Eldar was indeed in such a singular state and really was one of the few available that would be of strong enough temperament to be your champion here."

"And so I come to what is really the heart of my bringing you here. I know that it was without your permission that I brought you here. I do, however, have the power to send you back, should you demand it." His eyes were steady on her as he waited for her answer.

Alanya's eyes widened in shock. Of all things she had expected to her, this was not one of them. Her emotions flew from one end of the spectrum to the other. Still, there was one thing to consider. She looked down at the ring sparkling on her finger, the sapphire reflecting back deep and blue. She took a deep breath and mentally asked forgiveness on behalf of her friends.

"You know I can't leave Haldir. It would kill him, and I think it would kill me to do so. I love him, and if you talk to your fellow Valar, you will know I stole him indeed from the very grasp of your brother Mandos." She shook her head. "I think my friends in my old life would understand, I'm happier now then I have been in some time." She finished softly, her voice barely a whisper over the wind. Manwe nodded in response.

"You have chosen wisely penneth. That is why we chose as we did, for it was indeed the decision of all the Valar to bring you here." He rose and kissed her on the forehead, a small gesture that flooded her with power, overwhelming her senses. Mist passed before her eyes again and she found herself back in her room, blinking moisture back into dry eyes. A voice echoed in her mind. "You are one of our chosen now," it whispered, "Look to us to call upon you from time to time to aid in this last great conflict."

Alanya sat, shaking her head slightly to rid it of the last vestiges of the dream and the power that Manwe had sent her back into body. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, the world spinning a little as she felt unanchored in her body. The feeling quickly passed and she rose to open the door to the sitting room, her eyes falling upon Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir. The latter was dressed simply in loose pants and a light shirt, having apparently also just awoken. A smile graced her lips and it was returned with equal warmth from her loved ones. She sat thankfully in the chair Haldir pulled out for her and grasped his hand as she sat down, giving it a squeeze. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"So I think I have some things to discuss with you." Alanya ventured, a small smile upon her lips. "So, Haldir, how do you feel about marrying an agent to the Valar?"


	23. A Claim Defended

Silence followed her question, tension hanging heavy in the air. There was a twinkle, however, in Galadriel's eyes that seemed to indicate this was not entirely unexpected. Celeborn reacted as any seasoned diplomat may, a thoughtful look on his face and a single finger tapping on the table in contemplation. Then again, if Galadriel knew, it was likely Celeborn knew. Still, it was Haldir's reaction that concerned her, and he was currently giving nothing away. The sound of his chair scraping the floor as he stood up startled her and Galadriel lay a calming hand on her shoulder.

"If I may, I require to speak with Alanya privately. Afterwards, my Lord Celeborn we may continue on our preparations for the battle that will be coming our way." The silver lord nodded to Haldir, who in turn gave his hand to Alanya to help her rise. She took it out of reflex, trying not to let hers tremble in nervousness.

Haldir said not a word, guiding Alanya down to the forest floor. She could read nothing off of him and was not entirely certain if this was a good or bad sign. They entered a small glade, and Alanya was surprised to find Galadriel's mirror.

"Should we be here?" Her voice was soft and hesitant. She turned to face him, unconsciously tugging on a strand of hair in her anxiety.

"Truly with your status there is nowhere in this city that you may not go, and I am certain here we will no be disturbed." His voice was somewhat tight as he turned to look at her, eyes a stormy gray. "I will not lay aside my plans for you as my mate." The words were soft but the steel behind them was unmistakable.

A silent sigh came from Alanya's lips and relief flooded through her. She had feared that Haldir would change his mind at this new facet of her life before she even had a chance to explain. Stepping forward, she moved to reassure him with one gentle touch on the cheek.

"Haldir, this is nothing new to me. My life has not been my own since I was tested as a small child and moved to study into what I would become. Power never comes to one purely by itself; it brings with it a host of other responsibilities. The greater the power the greater the responsibility. Besides, I'm too much now enmeshed in the fate of Middle Earth to ignore something that I can fix. The name of Maia is nothing but a word that describes something I've been doing already. There is no reason for concern."

"How I wish sometimes that I could lead a simple life as a Captain of the Golden Wood." His voice was soft as he took her hand from his cheek and held it lightly in his, tracing the small scar that was beginning to form from where she had used the power of her blood to call him back to life. "This does change things. I am certain there will be times when you will be thrust into a danger I cannot protect you from." Anguish stood out in his eyes.

"Less then you think, archer of mine. For now I have been given advice to stay hidden and quiet. If I were to be captured by the forces of Sauron, things would be," she hesitated, going slightly pale. "Let's simply say that things would be very bad indeed. Everyone can be broken, given the right circumstances and situations. A broken mage becomes a tool of power to the one who broke them." She shrugged one elegant shoulder. "I agree with Manwe that right now I should simply keep my head down and wait. If things should go bad for us…well, I will be part of what is covering the retreat of the Golden Wood to Valinor. It is the price I will pay for accepting the Valar's offer of an immortal life"

Haldir stopped dead in his tracks, his head whipped around to stare incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I'm not entirely certain that I heard you correctly…" H's voice trailed off into silence. Alanya raised one eyebrow.

"Your brothers should find this amusing, the great Haldir struck speechless! I am certain this is something that does not happen very often." Her voice was light and she had a small smile on her lips. In a mercurial switch, joy began bubbling up into her at the realization of the gift bestowed. It seemed also that it was also penetrating Haldir's mind, as she could see a dawning hope in his eyes.

"How is this so?"

"It is my impression that it is a reward for performing my tasks so far, acting as a counterpoint for the turning of Sauroman, and for agreeing to stay in this world and not return to my own."

"Truly?" H reached for her with trembling hands, holding her within the circle of his arms. A stray tendril of iridescent blue hair was smoothed back by him; the gentle gesture speaking on his feelings louder then his words could, bringing a lump to Alanya's throat. She nodded in response and his entire being lit up with infectious joy. He let out a cry of joy and grabbed her tight, swinging her around off her feet. She shrieked in surprise and then her joy erupted into laughter. "Oh my heart, you have no understanding of the gift you have given me." his voice trailed off and he halted their movement, holding her fiercely. "I fully expected to die, and quite soon. If not at Helm's Deep, then certainly when you passed to the halls of your fathers."

"Helm's Deep I understand, but if not then we should have had years until I passed from old age. I'm still young." She looked at him in confusion.

"Penneth, you are close to your third decade, yes?" He waited for her affirmation. "The rest of your lifespan would be but the blink of an eye to one who has seen many centuries pass." Haldir said gently. "It did not matter to me; for once I realized that I loved you there was no turning back, for I certainly would have faded if I had tried. From the time I asked you to be my wife I have felt the passing of the days, each one slipping closer to the day when I would lose you." He took a deep breath. "And now I find that that is not so. It is…surprising to me at least, but still very welcome. It gives me hope, for now, even if all else fails, I will see you on the ship to the Undying Lands."

"So for now, what do we do?" She rested her hands on his chest lightly, delighting in the feel of him close.

"For now?" Haldir exhaled a long sigh. "For now you stay here in Caras Galadhon. Soon I go forth and lead the bulk of our people to deal with Sauron's march on Lorien. I will be much more able to concentrate on the fighting with you behind the lines this time. If all goes well, I will come home to wed my bride." He leaned down to bestow the first unhurried kiss they had had in some time. "If not, I ask you to flee with the remainder of our folk for the safety of the lands of Valinor."

"If you don't return to me, your world would understand what a powerful person such as myself can truly do if they've nothing to loose." Her voice was quiet and cool, with a corresponding ice in her eyes. "If you do return and we must yet flee, then I will be fighting alongside you covering the retreat. I cannot promise to stand aside in that instance." He opened his mouth to offer a riposte, but she halted him with one slim finger across his lips. "And if the situation were reversed, you would be no different, and indeed, I think causing me more trouble then I am causing you now." Her eyes left him no room for argument, and the elf reluctantly nodded to the wisdom of her words.

"I do not have to like it." He growled.

"I know. You would not be you if you didn't." The mage sighed in relief, seeing that Haldir did not intend to push the issue.

"I still am not happy with this." Tension radiated from him, to the rigid straightness of his back to the strength of his grip upon the edge of the fountain bubbling merrily despite the strained atmosphere. Alanya went to him and rested one hand on an arm, marveling at the controlled power she felt there. "I fear you going into danger unnecessarily, I fear it like no other thing."

"What shall I promise to you to ease your mind?" The whisper floated in the air between them.

"I will not allow you to take this duty alone." His hands were warm as he turned and took hers in his. "It is quite simple that if you are called upon further in this fight against darkness, you will not set one foot into danger unless I am with you."

"I am a fortunate mage." A sigh rose from her lips and she rested her head on his shoulder. The comforting strength of his embrace brought tears to her eyes and she tried to wipe them away discreetly. He caught the motion and completed it for her, taking the moment to kiss her deeply, one of the first unguarded ones since they had left for Helm's Deep. She was reassured when she saw peace reflected in his eyes, and not turmoil. In truth, she agreed that she wished life could be easier, but that was simply not the case. But perhaps they could at least pretend for a few hours. For a few hours she could tend to him and let him forget his troubles, and in doing so would forget hers as well. "How long will you be with Lord Celeborn?" She murmured against his lips, drawing her fingers through the silk of his hair.

"I do not know. As long as it takes." He made a small sound of appreciation as she brushed her fingers against the tips of his ears. A long sigh escaped his lips as he looked at her measuringly. "Go to Galadriel, I am certain she will wish to know that everything is fine between you and I. If she doesn't know already from eavesdropping, that is." His mouth quirked in a small smile. "And if I do not find you by sundown tonight, I expect you to be waiting in our talan. Preferably unclothed." He gave her a wicked grin, to which she actually blushed.

"As you wish." She stepped away and gave him a demure smile. "Shall we?" She held out her hand and thrilled when Haldir took it and laid a kiss on her palm, one that burned into her skin.

Sitting back down with Galadriel while Haldir and Celeborn discussed plans was a balm to Alanya's spirit. She had been on edge for days and days, and it felt entirely well to simply be. There was the option of joining in on the council Haldir was having with Celeborn, but she felt there was little that she could add that the two warriors sitting in the study could not think of themselves. Her experience, Helm's Deep notwithstanding, was of one against one, or even one against a few. She felt secure in sitting back and letting others handle things that she just did not wish to deal with. After a short time Galadriel bade her to bring things for bathing, as she wished to show her one of the hot springs that Galadriel said was reserved for either her, Celeborn, Haldir or Alanya.

Alanya stepped into the hot water ,the mineral tang scent heavy in the air. Surprisingly Galadriel also joined her in the spring, the two making a vision of light and dark when Alanya came over to sit beside Galadriel on a small outcropping of rock that acted as a seat.

"This has ever been my place to come when burdens become to be too heavy to bear."

"I can see how it would be a heavy task, ruling these woods. And I think this is the perfect place to forget things. Or maybe a better way to phrase it is that it is a good place to be reminded that there are simple things in life to be enjoyed." Alanya pushed off into the water slightly and allowed herself to float free, enjoying the weightlessness of the water. She heard Galadriel speak to her but could not make out the muffled words as her ears were underwater. She submerged briefly and broke through the surface, water streaming off of her hair to cascade down her body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that you said?" Alanya swam back to sit by Galadriel, her hair snaking out behind her over the water in trails of shimmering blue. Galadriel smiled at her, a rare carefree smile. Alanya suspected that Galadriel had little time for those as of late, and was glad to see it there. Her own smile answered Galadriel as Alanya pulled herself back up to sit by the elven woman.

"You look like a water nymph. Or perhaps you are Nimrodel herself, found again." Galadriel smiled indulgently. Alanya laughed, pulling her hair back out of the way.

"Hardly. Just a waterlogged mage." She sighed, relaxing bonelessly into her makeshift seat.

"I was asking if you have given further thought to your binding with Haldir?"

"Well, I was really hoping we might avoid the whole ceremony thing and have something simple. I don't have family here, aside from you and Celeborn. And really, the only friends I've made so far have been Haldir's brothers, Prince Legolas, Lord Aragorn and perhaps the hobbits. And out of those, I am only liable to see Haldir's brothers as being able to be there. I think at this stage it might be premature to plan, considering there are still battles to be fought." The mage looked out over the water into the woods. It was something that to this date she had not considered, that in the event of a ceremony, who would stand with her on that day. Despite what she had accomplished here so far, there were few who did know her. The thought made her more then a little melancholy.

No sad thoughts, penneth, Galadriel's voice whispered inside her mind. Alanya opened her eyes again to look towards the Lady of the wood.

"You saved the life of a well respected elf. H is easily the most popular Captain there has been in our history of these woods. Those under his command will love you for what you have done, and will let others know. I think you would be surprised at the joy at which the elves here will view your union. Battles of some nature, while large or small may always interfere with life's plans. If we wait for things to be settled and calm, we may find ourselves always waiting."

"I suppose you have some plans?" Alanya glanced over. Galadriel smiled gently.

"Some ideas, perhaps, penneth."

Alanya could not be sure, but she thought there might be some bit of smugness in Galadriel's features. The mage rolled her eyes, but despite her proud spirit she did know when to bend to authority. She just wondered how Haldir would take the whole business.

"Celeborn will take care of Haldir and his needed preparations. I daresay that would be the first thing my Lord sounded Haldir out on. I know Celeborn will be happier to see a stable, happily married elf in the position Haldir holds. It should be an official matter that Haldir is Celeborn's second in command, and I would be happier seeing you bound, that the cares of his office may be lightened by your presence."

"If you think it would be for the best." Alanya looked down, suddenly shy at the thought of the wedding. What did Haldir think of this, truly? They did join together quickly and fiercely. If he had time and peace to consider, would this still be the path that he would choose? She silently pondered this, until Galadriel's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What troubles you ?"

A light touch on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. Alanya struggled to put her feelings into words, logically knowing that her vague unease had no real basis in reality, but emotionally it was hard to let go. Correctly surmising the cause of Alanya's concern, or perhaps eavesdropping in her mind, Galadriel hastened to reassure her.

"Penneth, there is no reason to doubt Haldir's feelings on your joining. His emotions are fiery and quick, despite the controlled exterior he shows to the world. His decision has been made as to you, and will not be swayed, nor to be thought of later in regretful terms. There is no cause for concern."

"I just suppose I never really thought it might happen." She dropped her head in her hands. "Oh my gods, now I'm nervous. Facing an army of orcs was easier then this. I'm just so afraid of disappointing him."

Galadriel's laugh startled her out of her sudden anxiety.

"Trust me penneth, if you feel thus, magnify it many times for what I assure you Haldir is feeling now. The male species is ever uneasy at the talk of marriage. I believe Celeborn was so nervous before our binding that his family threatened to lock him away before the binding, so that he might not sail away for a far harbor to avoid it. Trust me when I say if you think you are nervous, Haldir will be far more edgy until the whole matter is settled." The elven woman laughed and then stood, stepping out of the pool to dry off. "Now, speaking of plans, I have a seamstress coming to settle the issue of your dress." She gestured to the mage who reluctantly left the warm water, following the Lady of the wood.

Haldir had finished his planning session with Celeborn and had was about to go head back to his office near the training fields to file in his desk there the rosters of fighters, as to who was going to this next series of battles, who was staying, and who could be pulled in as reinforcements if needed. It was while they had been discussing this last bit of business that Haldir saw Celeborn's eyes go slightly unfocused, indicating he was talking mind to mind with his wife. He thought nothing more of it until Celeborn forestalled him when he was headed out the door.

"Haldir, I must ask you, have you given more thought to plans for a binding?"

"I have made it known to Alanya that I do not intend to lay aside my plans for her as my spouse." Haldir cocked his head, considering the question. "If you have asked about specific plans, then no, we have none." He shrugged it off with the attitude of a male who expects that he will simply be told when and where to show up. The silver lord gave a great sigh at his captain's attitude, shaking his head.

"Truly, Haldir, you have no romantic soul."

"I take it your lady wife has a plan in mind for me?" Haldir asked dryly. "I'm well aware of her thoughts on the matter."

"You might say that." Celeborn smiled, perhaps a little too much like the cat who caught the canary. "In fact, I have been told that once you return from battle, it is indeed imminent that you will be wed. You might wish to think about visiting the tailors before you leave. In fact, expect that tomorrow night your brothers will most likely drag you off for a small celebration of one of your last nights as a bachelor. Unless by some miracle you manage to avoid them, which I doubt." The silver lord laughed with a wicked edge. Haldir frowned slightly.

"Really, I am certain there is no need for such haste." Haldir stated. It was later that afternoon, that he was even more so certain.

Celeborn succeeded in dragging him off to the tailors, who much to his dismay began enthusiastically, or so he thought, making him into an elven pincushion After the third time of being jabbed with a pin he shot the tailor a furious look.

"You did that a-purpose!" Haldir glared at the tailor, who glared back.

"If you would just stand still and not fidget my lord, this wouldn't happen!" The tailor shot back. "Military types." The elf muttered. "No sense of aesthetics." Haldir had rejected the grandiose sketches that the tailor had started with and was instead opting for a simplistic design of his wedding garb, much to the tailor's dismay.

Haldir sighed, rolling his eyes, unaware that the assistants standing by taking the measurements and helping the tailor draft the pattern to Haldir's muscular form were snickering over the whole scene. In truth this whole matter was bringing his thoughts back to how much he just wanted to grab Alanya over his shoulder, and take her off somewhere they could be alone and just simply be. Not a mage and Captain planning for battle, but simply a couple soon to be joined. The sound of giggling and laughing floated in on the air, and Haldir craned his neck in an attempt to see out the window of the tailor's talan, only to earn yet another pinprick when he did. He sighed once more and settled back, letting the tailor do his business.

It had sounded like her laugh…what he wouldn't give to have her in his arms right now. He sighed and impatiently tapped his fingers against his thigh. Still, there was tonight and tomorrow before he had to turn around and head back out to do what was necessary. There was still time to steal some space with Alanya for his own peace of mind.


End file.
